


To Find Nen

by sydneyxface



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Confessions, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Determined Gon Freecs, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: With his three best friends on their own life-missions, Gon feels a little left out, he has completed the only mission he's set his mind to; finding his dad.Hisoka finds Gon to check in on his little ripening fruit and together they decide to find a way to get Gon his nen back. Gon soon realizes Hisoka is a real hazard to be around - for others and himself - so in addition to regaining his nen, he tries to find a way to tame the magician who has an obscene amount of bloodlust.Battles between a bloodthirsty Hisoka and Gon, a scared stiff Mito-san, training with a clown, torture for control, a run in with Chrollo, an angry and perhaps a jealous Killua, an understanding Kite, Leorio, and Kurapika, getting lost in the woods...and some other kinky stuff that you're just gonna have to read in order to know ;)In-Universe story. Takes place directly after Gon meets with his dad.





	1. Goodbye, Ging!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm publishing - ever.

The time went by quickly for both Gon and Ging after talking and catching up throughout the entire night. The sun began to rise, giving everything a gold filter.

“Ah, the sun already?” Ging sighed. He looked over to his youngster, then back out to the endless sky. “So what do you plan on doing, now that you’ve found me?” He asked Gon.

“Ehhh? I wanna join up with you and help you find what’s not in front of you! That sounds fun!” Gon said with a smile, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge of the nest sitting atop the World Tree.

Ging took his eyes off the sunrise to look over at his son. He sighed again. “Gon, I won’t allow you to come with me. You have your own life - live it! You don’t need to follow me around. You need to have your own adventures.”

Gon’s smile slowly vanished. He was slightly hurt by his father’s words, but he understood where he was coming from. Part of him already knew he wouldn’t let him come along. Even knowing, he wasn’t sure why he still had his hopes up.

“Okay! I’ll go on my own. But I don’t know what my next goal will be.” Gon scratched his head. He laid back into the giant nest to think.

“How about you figure out that nen problem of yours?” Ging suggested the obvious.

Gon shot up, “Of course! Haha, thanks, Ging!”

“Will you have your friend join you?” Ging asked.

“Killua? Nah, he’s off with his si-”

“Not him!” Ging interrupted, _“Him!”_

Gon followed his finger pointing out way, way down where the gate starts to climb the tree, where he and Killua went their separate ways. He squinted, wondering how Ging could see so clearly. Gon’s eyebrows went up when he recognized the person his father was pointing to.

“Wahhh! Hisokaaaaa?! What’s he doing down there?” Gon asked himself out loud. _Hisoka is so strange! He shows up in the most random of times._

Ging laughed and stood up, putting his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath of the cleanest air one could breathe. “He’s been there since a few hours ago. He hasn’t moved that spot...or taken his eyes off of you. You should go see what he wants!” Ging said, smiling awkwardly. One of his hands raised up behind his head, scratching it. “I should get going now. I’m a busy man!” Ging wasn’t sure how to say a goodbye to a kid he’s never known. All the Hunters at the voting ceremony reprimanded him for being a bad father. He never actually thought he was a _good_ father, but hearing it from 600 people all at once kinda woke him up.

Ging’s thoughts were cut off by Gon suddenly hugging him around the waist. “Thanks for talking with me, Ging! I can’t wait to tell Mito-san that I finally found you!” He squeezed his dad tighter before letting go. “See ya!” was all Gon said and he jumped off the edge of the nest.

“Ah, Gon!!!!” Ging yelled and reached out where Gon was in the air, only he was long gone. He looked over the edge, watching Gon dive closer and closer to the earth at lightning speed. He saw him hit the little red button on the bracelet he was given in the beginning and a small helicopter came and got him, mid-air. “That kid….is kinda cool. Ha. I have a cool son.” was all Ging said before he jumped off to do the same, smiling all the way down.


	2. Hello, Hisoka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting into the feel of the story and writing in large amounts again. Hope you enjoy!

Hisoka saw Gon jump down from the World Tree. _Mmmmmmmm, he’s so wild ~_ He waited patiently for GOn to catch up to him.

Not too long after he jumped, Gon came walking into view again. “Hisokaaaaa!!!” Gon yelled, waving his hand at him high above his head with a closed-eye smile.

“Gon-kun~ how are you?” is all Hisoka asked of him. He needed to know for himself.

“I’m great! I just met up with Ging, my father! We talked all night and got to know each other. But he won’t let me come with him so now I have to go off alone.” Gon finished, crossing his arms in a huff, cheeks puffed out. Hisoka gave off a small chuckle at the child. “Anyway, what are you doing here!” Gon asked, his bright smile back as fast as it had left.

“Mmm, I heard you lost your nen when you were fighting the Chimera Ants. Is that true?”

Gon fell silent, remembering what was left of Pitou-san’s face.

“Gon~?” Hisoka insisted.

“Oh, ha! Mm, it’s true! Completely nen-less!” he exclaimed, grabbing the two straps of his backpack tightly. “I’m gonna get it back somehow, though!”

Hisoka seemed to be thinking over the confirmed news. He brought a hand to his chin and gave off a smirk. _A nen-less Gon is no good, this won’t do._ His hand glided from his jaw to run through his bright red hair. “I want to help you find your nen” he said, and leaned down into Gon’s face until they were mere inches apart. “What do you say, Gon- _kun~?”_

“Really, Hisoka!” Gon shouted, wrapping his arms around the clown’s neck. Hisoka’s eyes bulged at the sudden gesture, shocking him. A wide, thin grin broke out across his face, his eyes rolling backward. _Oh, Gonnnnn~, I can’t wait for your nen to come back ~_

Gon let go and Hisoka stood up straight again. Gon was almost bouncing out of his own boots from excitement. “I’m so happy! I thought I would have to do it by myself! Killua and the others are all busy so I’m left alone right now. Thanks so much, Hisoka!”

“Mmm, yes, of course. We can’t have you growing up and not meeting your full potential, now can we? Do you have a plan?” Hisoka asked the boy.

“Nope!” Gon answered laughing. “But I do want to go back home so I can tell Mito-san all my adventures. I won’t be long, maybe a few days? Did you want to come with me to even there?”

“Of course ~ let’s go.”

 

___

  


The two Hunters took their time getting back to Whale Island. On their trip, Gon tried to get to know Hisoka a little more, seeing as how they were going to be traveling a lot together. Of course, Gon talked most of the time anyway, filling any silence with endless stories and jokes, but that didn’t mean Gon wasn’t aware Hisoka wasn’t saying much. The magician answered his questions for the most part and gave eye contact as if he were listening, but Gon wasn’t satisfied with his standoff-ish nature.

Gon wondered why Hisoka was willing to come with him to get his nen back. He wasn’t even sure he would even be _able_ to get it back. His head hurt thinking about it. But! Even though there wasn’t a definite answer, Hisoka was ready to help. _That’s really nice of him. He’s really creepy but his small gestures always surprise me,_ Gon thought. He remembered during the Hunter Exam when he could have killed him but didn’t, and the time in Heaven’s Area where he wouldn’t let him advance to a higher level without becoming stronger, and even helping in the dodgeball game on Greed Island, and what about the times he’s protected him so he can live and become more capable later in life?

He was fully aware Hisoka helped Gon and his friends for his own gain, but he still did it, nonetheless. In the end, Hisoka has protected Gon several times, and _that_ Gon cannot ignore. He wasn’t sure if the older male was his friend or not, but for now, he’ll treat him as such. _Some people show their friendship in weird ways_ and he laughed at the thought of Hisoka having even a single caring bone in his body.

Hisoka looked down at Gon, who had become quiet for the first time on their trip. “What is it, Gon-kun?” he asked, curiously.

“Ehh? Oh, nothing!” Gon quickly said, afraid the magician might be angry with him for his thoughts. Such a strong and aggressive person like Hisoka probably wouldn’t be too keen of him thinking how soft he could potentially be.

“Mmmm, Gon~ now I really want to know. You were thinking about something, yes? What was it?” This definitely got his attention now. Normally Gon is an open book but he kept his thoughts to himself. _Such a peeve of mine._ His lip twitched in annoyance.

They both kept walking towards the boat that would finally take them to their destination, Whale Island. Gon started to grumble in his thoughts, not sure what to say or how to say it. His journey just started and he would like to stay on Hisoka’s good side for as long as possible.

“Gon-kun” Hisoka pressed.

“Uhmmmmm, well, I guess I was wondering why you decided to help me! You’re always looking for such a strong opponent but there won’t be much danger on our trip.” he finished, stopping and turning to look up at the man next to him.

Hisoka walked a few more strides before coming to a stop as well. He didn’t turn around when he answered, but stayed looking forward. He gave off a laugh that sent chills up the boy’s spine. “Ohhhh, Gonnn~ You don’t have any nen, but that doesn’t make you any less interesting,” he said and continued walking.

Surprised, Gon shook his head and ran to catch up with Hisoka, who looked over to him and placed his hand on Gon’s head and patted it twice. “Besides, who is gonna protect you if danger _does_ arise? You’re nen-less.” he smiled and let his hand drop back to his side.

This was something Gon didn’t even consider. Of course, he needed to travel with someone powerful, he has no way to protect himself against strong people! How stupid could he be? He was so close to setting off into the world alone on a possible hopeless journey. He’s lucky Hisoka was willing to help him, who else was there that he knew and trusted?

 _Wait, do I trust Hisoka? His main goal for me is to kill me when I’m up to his standards,_ he thought to himself. _Actually, that makes him even_ more _trustworthy. I’m_ not _up to his standards so there isn’t any reason to kill me yet. His goal is driving him to help me gain my nen back. He’s willing to protect me just to fight me in the end._ Gon shook his head. Such a weird situation he’s in. For now, they both had a common goal and that’s all that mattered.

 

___

 

After the boat had set sail and was out too far to turn back, the sky grew menacingly dark. The clouds gathered in the masses and crashed into each other, setting off blinding lightning strikes followed by loud booms of thunder. The waves swelled ten times their size making the ship the Hunters traveled on rocky and almost impossible to hang onto for safety.

Gon and Hisoka sat inside the ship’s common cabin with the rest of the passengers. Many of the people around them were huddled together with their families, men holding tight to something or even the occasional sick person who couldn’t handle such strong waves.

People leaned side to side with the ship trying to keep their balance. Stubborn men who refused to sit fell down when some waves became too much for them.

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Hmm, it seems like the storm is pretty bad! It feels like it’s getting worse.” He said out loud. He scanned the room looking at scared women hugging their children closer to them.

As another wave knocked against the ship’s side, a great amount of water flooded over onto the open deck. It started to seep under the floorboards and into the cabin, leaving it cold and wet. _This is definitely not the most ideal way to start my journey!_ Gon thought. He glanced over at Hisoka who looked more poised than ever. It’s almost as if there weren’t any waves at all for him. He barely moved, only swaying a small amount with the ship. Hisoka was looking down cleaning the ends of his nails out not letting the storm get to him.

The boat rocked hard and shot the passengers across to the other side of the cabin, even Hisoka. The room was full of hurt groans and crying children. Gon was thankful he didn’t hit his head, but he wasn’t too sure about the person he landed on. He turned around to apologize and help them up, but he came face-to-face with the magician! He fell backward onto his bottom from shock.

“S-Sorry, Hisoka! I didn’t mean to!” Gon spat out.

“Mmm, it’s fine, Gon-kun. No harm was done.”

Gon wasn’t sure if he was upset or not. The face showed no emotion. Hisoka stood up and offered his hand out to Gon for support. Gon accepted, and they returned to their original sitting space. Hisoka continued to his unnaturally well-balanced self while Gon decided to help others who had fallen.

While he went around trying to make the little kids laugh and forget how scary the storm was, Gon couldn't help but think in the back of his mind of landing on Hisoka. The man was terrifying but he showed no sign of annoyance at the collision. They've barely started their journey and he already feels like he needs to walk on eggshells around him. He forgot how threatening Hisoka's natural aura was.

He took a peek over towards Hisoka who was already staring right at him. Gon quickly turned his head back towards the two children in front of him, making another funny face only to have them laugh their little hearts out.

 _That was so awkward!_ Gon let out a shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the feeling of Hisoka’s eyes on his back. Probably a little of both at this point. He made a few more rounds talking to more families. He even saw a few grannies that were from his hometown! It was nice to see such familiar faces after such a long time. He made sure they were properly taken care of with the extra blankets the cabin hard to offer, then grabbed two for himself and his traveling partner.

“I grabbed you a blanket! The water in here is dropping the temp, don’t want you getting sick on me!” Gon said with a smile, handing the blanket out to the other. Hisoka smiled politely and took the blanket, but didn’t use it. “Hisoka? Aren’t you cold?” Gon asked.

“How much longer until we arrive?” he asked, ignoring the boy’s question.

Gon thought about how long they’ve been on the boat. He wasn’t positive, but he told Hisoka another five hours if the storms lets up, otherwise, it could end up being another eight hours. Hisoka groaned in return.

Gon was worried. “I’m sorry it’s taking so long! I’m sorry the storm is so strong! I didn’t know it’d be like this!” he pleaded to the other. He sat down next to him and tossed out his blanket and wrapped it around his body covering everything up to this eyes. His spiky black hair poked out in all ways and closed his eyes slowly. He mumbled something to Hisoka.

“Hmm? What was that? The blanket is in the way, Gon.” and he leaned in closer to hear the boy’s words.

Gon lifted his mouth out over the blanket, “I said you should get some sleep while everyone has calmed down. It seems everyone adjusted to the waves enough that we will be fine for now.” He sighed. “Mm’so tired suddenly, too.” and with that, he flopped down away from Hisoka and was instantly asleep.

The magician smiled and shook his head. He growled inwardly as he looked over at the people around him. _Filthy, disgusting commoners. Snot-nosed brats everywhere and musty men. If anything will make me sick on this boat ride, it will be the people - not the waves,_ Hisoka thought. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands and closed his eyes, holding back a cough. His aura seeped out around him making the closest people scoot away in terror. Hisoka’s lip curled back in disgust. _The things I’m willing to go through to get what I want,_ he admitted and then looked down at the sleeping Gon. _Mmmmmm, Gon-kun~! You’re just so innocent I can’t stand it._ Hisoka licked his lips at the thought of being alone around Gon. He gave one last glare around the cabin, leaned against the wooden wall, tossed his blanket over him, then he, too, went to sleep.

 

___

 

As the hours passed, so did the majority of the storm. It was still raining outside, but the waves had mostly calmed. One of the remaining large waves hit the boat sending it sideways again, startling some of the quiet cabin’s people awake, including Hisoka. He looked around to keep himself updated on where everyone was at. There was still a large, open circle around the two Hunters because of his aura he left off earlier.

Despite the opening around them, he felt something touching him. He looked down and Gon had turned himself around in his sleep and was now snuggled against Hisoka’s hip. He gave a thin grin at the boy. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through Gon’s hair. He saw him smile in his sleep at the touch. _Yes, this is why I’m on this boat with these unbearable pieces of shit. All because of this sweet boy right here._ He let his fingers wander down the side of Gon’s face, stroking his cheek. He gave it a small poke but Gon didn’t stir. _Hmm~ a heavy sleeper, huh?_ He continued to lay his hand over Gon’s cheek, caressing his face with his thumb, humming to himself.

Another hour had passed and Gon started to rustle. Hisoka removed his hand from Gon.

“Mmm? Hisoka? M’sorry if I was too close” was all Gon managed to get out through his tired body. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. There were only a few people in the cabin besides Hisoka and himself. “Ehh? Where is everybody?” he asked the magician.

“Everyone else went out onto the main deck. The storm is over now.” Hisoka smiled at him. “Shall we join them?”

“Mm!” Gon agreed.

The two went out into the open air of the boat and stretched. Gon immediately climbed up the ratlines of the main mast and blocked the sun out of his eyes with his hand. Way off in the distance he could see a mound of land that resembled the shape of a whale.

“Yahooooooo! We made it!” Gon exclaimed and jumped down from the tall mast and landed next to Hisoka. “Can you see it? Look!” and Gon pointed in the direction of Whale Island for Hisoka.

“Mmhmm, I see it. I can’t wait to meet your Mito-san.”

“Yup! And my granny!” Gon froze, as he had a sudden thought. Was it safe to bring Hisoka around his family? He _is_ an assassin and he _does_ kill in cold blood. “Uhm, Hisoka?”

“Yes, Gon~?”

“You won’t hurt my family will you?” Gon meekly asked.

The older Hunter gave a malicious laugh and leaned down to the younger’s face to whisper, “Now why would I do that?”

 

___

 

The two Hunters walked down the gangplank to reach the ground of the port. They’ve succeeded in making it to Whale Island, their first mission in their adventure. Even though they only planned to stay a few days, Gon felt this was necessary to do, at least for Mito-san’s sake. He sent as many updates that he could while he was away, but he knew that wouldn’t satisfy her. She’d definitely want to hear the stories first-hand. He also knew that she’d want to see him so she can confirm his well-being. She is a mother at heart, after all.

The sun was high in the sky when they landed leaving the two travelers hot and sweaty by the time they made it to Gon’s neighborhood. Everything seemed to give off an entirely different feel here, Hisoka noticed. It felt happier here. The grass was the brightest of greens, children laughed and played in the streets, each tiny house was well kept on the outside, and the birds sang special songs as they walked passed them. He wondered if this is what molded Gon’s optimistic personality. He looked off into the distance and saw bundles of trees creating a woodland area. _Ah, that must be where he honed his skills before he knew nen,_ Hisoka thought and remembered back during the Hunter Exam when Gon successfully snagged his number tag from his shirt. His eyes rolled back just thinking about it. He stuck his tongue out to trace his top lip and moaned out loud.

Gon looked up at the magician after hearing him make a noise. He saw his creepy face and immediately looked away and continued ahead, his eyes wide in horror. _Yikes,_ he thought.


	3. Whale Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting to less vanilla stuff!

The two Hunters seemed to be on the edge of the neighborhood, as the houses became more sparse. They continued to walk in silence until Gon’s two-story house came into view. Hisoka thought it had to be his house as there weren’t any more around. And just with that, Gon confirmed with an excited yell, “MITO-SAAAAAAAAN!!!!” and took off running. Hisoka continued to follow at his own pace. 

Gon’s home was a perfectly normal looking house. It had beautiful flowers planted in the front, nicely trimmed grass, and a small beaten path that leads you straight to the front doorstep. The door flung open as an older woman stepped out and opened her arms wide for the young boy to jump into. The warm embrace lasted until Hisoka came up behind them. 

“Gon, who is your friend here?” Mito asked as she let go of the boy. 

He turned around and pushed Hisoka closer by the small of his back towards Mito. “This is Hisoka! We’re going to travel together from now on! Hisoka, this is Mito-san, the woman who raised me.”

Since Hisoka was pushed so close for a meet and greet, he felt obliged to stick out a hand to shake. He hates this sort of thing. The fake smiles, the long conversations about getting to know each other. He shuddered internally at the days to come while he was here. 

Mito grabbed his hand straight away and gave it a firm shake. Hisoka took this as a threat and crushed her hand.

“Ahh, oww, haha...that’s quite a grip you have there, Hisoka-san.” she laughed nervously and eyed Gon.  _ What the heck is with this dude? _

Gon, completely oblivious to the incident, grabbed both their hands and dragged them inside. “Come on! Let’s eat something!”

 

___

 

As Hisoka predicted, there was lots of fake conversation about how he was and how he knew Gon. They all sat in the small living room exchanging short stories, but Mito was very interested in the stranger after their little handshake incident and was sure to ask a few more specific questions. She doesn’t remember Gon ever mentioning Hisoka in his letters while he was away and she thought that a bit odd.

“So, Hisoka-san,” Mito started.

He looked up to the woman, “Mm~?”

“How did you end up coming along with Gon on his new self-mission?” she raised an eyebrow. 

Hisoka smirked and crossed a leg over onto the other. One arm laid resting against the arm of the couch and the other started to run through his hair. He stole a glance at Gon, who was cross-legged on the floor smiling eagerly at his answer.  _ He really is oblivious to the real situation here.  _ “Well, Mito-san, I just happen to stumble across him after all this time. I heard he wanted to find a way to bring his nen back but none of his friends are available to escort him. I volunteered myself as his personal bodyguard. I want to protect little Gon- _ kun~.”  _ He was sure to emphasize the ‘kun’ to see Mito’s reaction, which she stiffened at. There was something about this clown she didn’t like. 

Mito made a snort then turned to Gon. “And you  _ agreed  _ to him being your bodyguard?”

Gon smiled wide, his eyes squeezed shut in the process, “Mm!” 

She sighed.  _ I guess I will have to trust young Gon’s judgment. He’s a smart boy and I should give him more credit.  _ “Okay!” she said clapping her hands together as she stood up. “Why don’t you boys wash up and then we’ll eat dinner together, how does that sound?” 

The two Hunters smiled in agreement. 

Gon led Hisoka up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“I’ll get you a towel and some soap and then we will be on our way!” Gon said. He shoved a towel at the older male and rummaged around inside a basket by the sink. Hisoka looked around the bathroom. No tub. We must be heading towards a public bathhouse.  _ Disgusting,  _ he thought. 

Gon turned back towards Hisoka with a few bars and bottles of soap in his hand, “Okay, let’s go!” he said, excitedly. 

It wasn’t too long of a walk to the bathhouse despite there being few buildings around. It was a simple square, wood building with a few triangular peaks. Eight-foot windows covered the front facade with tall plants on either side of the door giving it a welcoming look. It was much cleaner than Hisoka originally thought. 

Two tall men walked out together as they approached the doors. They laughed at a story the boys didn’t hear. One of the men made eye contact with Gon and smiled politely. He followed up with Hisoka and stumbled as Hisoka gave him his signature wicked grin - scary enough to make your hair stand on end. The man pushed his friend in front of him to go faster and they speed walked off. 

Once inside, Hisoka felt almost relieved. It was very clean inside. Gon noticed the change in his demeanor as well. “Impressed it’s so nice, huh?” he asked the taller Hunter. Hisoka gave a small smile and admitted he surely was impressed. “I helped remodel the inside! This bathhouse is over one hundred years old! It was falling apart inside so the neighborhood got together and we made it look like this!” Gon finished proudly. 

The floor was a deep tan color while the walls were off-white with grey, misty mountains painted around the entire inside. The bath looked properly tiled and the cleaning area is well kept. Hisoka let out a long sigh of relief, his mood had definitely been lightened. 

“Looks like it’s just us in here tonight!” Gon said. He undressed, setting his clothes in their designated spot, wrapped himself in the towel he brought, and went over to the wash area.

Hisoka couldn’t help himself. There Gon was, completely naked. Before he wrapped his towel around him, he made sure not to miss the young boy’s lean body. He gained a significant amount of muscle since the first time they met. He let out a small moan in anticipation. Gon pretended he didn’t hear anything.

After Hisoka undressed, he skipped the towel and sat next to Gon who was already scrubbing his feet. Gon thought the magician was trying to trip him up by being completely exposed, but it wasn’t going to work. He and Killua already saw everything he has to offer when they were on Greed Island.  _ Nice try!  _ Gon thought.

Hisoka didn’t begin washing but instead leaned his elbows on his knees and gazed at the boy next to him.  _ Mmmmmm~ Gonnnn~  _ As he stared, he reached out and pinched Gon’s towel and started to tug it away from his lap. 

“Wah! What are you doing! Knock it off!” Gon said, brows furrowed. He snatched the towel out of the other’s hands and placed it back on his lap, this time turning his back to Hisoka. 

This gave Hisoka more room to swoop in. He scooted the little seat he was on so he was flush with Gon’s back. He glided his hands up the small boy’s frame, feeling his muscles. Gon arched his body away from his touch. 

“H-Hisoka! Seriously, knock it off! You have to wash up, too, yanno!” he reminded the man. Gon turned his head over his shoulder to glare at him.

_ “Mmmmmmm~ Gon-kun~ _ I just love that pouty face you’re giving me,” he said leaning closer to the boy’s ear. Their faces were almost touching. Gon could feel the heat radiating off Hisoka’s face. This made him quickly turn away.  _ Too close!  _ His cheeks began to turn pink.

“Let me help you wash up.” the man suggested.

“Heh, uhm, no thanks. I can do it myself.” Gon said, trying to assure Hisoka he  _ really  _ didn’t need help.

“Please~, it will be my honor.” he cooed into Gon’s ear again making him shiver. Hisoka grabbed the shower head and rinsed the boy down, rubbing his hair good as he did so. He hung up the head and reached for the shampoo bottle and gave it a squeeze. A small plltttt noise gave out as the shampoo was released into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and scruffed around on Gon’s head, lathering his hair up. 

Gon had to admit, it felt really good to have someone wash his hair for him. Hisoka’s nails were long enough that it felt amazing. He relaxed a little into Hisoka’s body. He could feel the man’s legs tighten around him, but he ignored it. Nothing was happening beyond him washing his hair. Hisoka noticed how Gon lowered his guard which made him smile to himself. Seeing how Gon seemed to enjoy this, he slowed his circular motions down and tightened his grip, giving him a massage. Gon let out a small moan. He was in heaven. Has anyone ever done this for him? He doesn’t remember Mito-san ever massaging his head, or at least not like this. 

After a few minutes more of the massage, Hisoka held his hands close to Gon’s head and tightly pulled back, starting from his forehead. He let the excess soap fall between them. He did this a few more times until most of the shampoo was out of Gon’s hair, then he picked up the shower head again to rinse the rest out being careful as to not to get any in his eyes.

Gon started to sit up from his relaxed position as he thought Hisoka was finished, but Hisoka was already lathering up the bar of soap in his hands as well. He gently set a hand on Gon’s shoulder to keep him leaned back against his chest and rubbed Gon’s shoulders and over his front. Hisoka’s eyes turned to slits from pure pleasure, his mouth hanging open slightly as he feasted on Gon’s body.

His hands again slowed to wide, circular motions, giving Gon a massage over his chest. He glided his large hands up his front and onto his shoulders, giving them a squeeze while digging his nails into the smooth skin.

“Ah, H-Hisoka, that hurts” Gon mumbled out, still high from the massage.

Hisoka leaned his head down next to Gon’s face, “Sorry, Gon-kun, I couldn’t help myself. I’ll be more gentle, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Gon mumbled again, lifting his pinky up to him. 

“I pinky promise I won’t hurt you anymore….tonight,” he said with a grin and grabbed the small pinky with his own. Gon was far too relaxed to understand the real intent under Hisoka’s malicious words. 

The magician continued massaging up to his neck and raked his fingers through his hair again. He leaned in as he massaged his head and gave the boy’s ear a stroke with his tongue. Gon shivered out of his relaxed state and tensed up. “Gon-kun, will you return the favor?”

Gon’s eyes shot open.  _ Ehhh? Does he want me to lick him?! _

“Will you wash my hair for me?” he clarified. Gon let out his breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Mm! Of course! Turn around.” Gon said as he sat up. Hisoka was much taller than him so he would have to stand up to wash his hair even when he’s sitting. He rinsed the man off and squeezed a big pile of shampoo onto his red hair. “Haha, whoops! I think I got too much.” he giggled. As Gon scrubbed the soap into Hisoka’s head, he thought how nice it felt the way Hisoka did it to him. Gon thought he’d really return the favor and so after a good scrubbing, he made sure to do as he just learned. He squeegeed out the excess soap and let it fall down Hisoka’s pale, muscular back. He rubbed his thumbs deep into the man’s scalp and let his fingers scratch away. 

“Mmmmm~ Gonnnnnn~ you’re too kind.” Hisoka moaned out. The boy barely started and Hisoka was already on the verge of losing control of himself. Gon giggled again not truly understanding the danger he was in.

Gon made sure to thoroughly rinse the shampoo out of the magician's hair. He didn’t want him to be mad later if he had flakes. He replaced the shower head and lathered the soap bar. He rubbed the bar over Hisoka’s back, shoulders, arms, and chest. Once he was nice and soapy, he rubbed his shoulders and back just as Hisoka did for him. 

“Hisoka? Are you okay? You’re shaking.” Gon asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Oh yes ~ Mmmmm’fine. Why don’t you get into the water and wait for me? I will finish up by myself.”

Gon looked puzzled. Was he not doing it right? He thought he did it just like Hisoka did to him. It felt so good when he gave him a massage, he just wanted to make Hisoka feel good, too. A little hurt, Gon rinsed his hands off and did as he was told. 

Sitting nose deep in the water, Gon watched Hisoka wash the rest of his body and rinse off, then join him in the bath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do a good job.” Gon pouted.

Hisoka waded closer to the boy, “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“You didn’t like the massage, so you had me stop,” he said. Gon was surprised when he heard Hisoka let out a loud laugh. Gon wasn’t sure if he’s ever heard him laugh loud like this before. “And now you’re making fun of me! You’re so mean, Hisoka!” Gon was embarrassed. How could he mess up something as simple as a massage? He could feel his face turning pink so he turned his back to Hisoka. 

“Oh, hunny, you did a fine job~ don’t you worry.” at his words, Gon turned around and stuck out his tongue playfully. “Come here,” Hisoka said and he pulled Gon into his lap. The boy has frozen again, not sure what the magician was going to do next. Their naked bodies were touching and their  _ privates  _ were touching! Clearly uncomfortable, Gon tried to wiggle away, but Hisoka wrapped his arms around Gon’s torso and pulled him tight against him. “You’re okay, Gon. I just want to hold you,” is all Hisoka whispered into his ear, and he suddenly felt relaxed again. His body loosened and he eased into Hisoka’s chest. 

Hisoka was softly moaning to himself thinking about the situation he was in.  _ It would be easy to snap this little boy’s neck...but where is the fun in that when he can’t even defend himself? Sigh. And he feels so goooood~~~  _ He gave a squeeze to Gon’s sides and let him go.  _ It’s much too soon. There is plenty of time, be patient.  _ “A few more minutes and then we should head back, yes?” Hisoka said. 

Feeling slightly sleepy from relaxing, Gon only nodded silently in agreement.  _ I am so tired now! My body just wants to sleep. Mito-san will be upset if I go to bed without dinner, though. I’ve gotta wake up!  _ Gon thought and he took both his hands and smacked his cheeks as hard as he could, startling Hisoka. “Alright, let’s go!” he yelled, his echo bouncing off the bathhouse walls. 

 

___

 

“Waaaah!!! It smells delicious, Mito-san!” Gon sang, giving another sniff in the air. Mito beamed at the compliment. They each had their fill and only talked a little at the table after the food was all gone. Mito could see how tired Gon became once the food settled in his tummy, she excused the two boys to head up to bed while she took care of the rest.

Hisoka gave a light bow to Mito as a thank you for the food and turned to go after Gon. Instead of following him up the stairs, he scooped him up bridal-style in his arms and carried him the rest of the way to his room. Gon surprisingly didn’t object, he was too tired.

One arm holding Gon and the other pulling the sheets back, Hisoka laid the boy down onto the small bed. Tugging at his shirt, he signaled for Gon to lift his arms up so he could take it off. He did the same for his shorts so he was just sleeping in his underwear. He looked around and didn’t see a mat for him to sleep on and Mito didn’t offer one, there wasn’t an extra bed for a guest to sleep on. Which meant Gon never had visitors growing up. He sighed deeply and put his hands on his hips. That bed is  _ really  _ small. He doesn’t mind sleeping next to Gon but honestly, there just wasn’t enough room. Twin-sized beds aren’t meant for two people, let alone one adult. 

Hisoka took off his shirt and pants as well to sleep in his underwear. He lifted Gon up, laid down on his back, and laid Gon back down on his tummy. Gon was already in a deep sleep so there were no objections. Hisoka looked up at the ceiling as he played with the boy’s hair.  _ This feels nice. When was the last time I ran my fingers through someone else’s hair? When was the last time I felt flesh on flesh?  _ He wasn’t sure how to handle his sudden feelings. It’s been so long since Hisoka experienced something like this that it almost felt new. Like it was his first time sharing a bed with someone.  _ I followed Gon so I could help regain his nen back in order to fight him when he’s fully developed. Will every night of our journey be like this?  _ Hisoka wasn’t sure how to piece these new emotions together. Has he ever questioned times like this before? It’s only been one day with Gon, one very long day, and he’s already questioning himself. 

Gon stirred in his sleep but continued to nuzzle Hisoka’s chest - he felt so warm and fuzzy, and most of all, he felt very safe. Hisoka watched the boy’s mouth turn up in a smile as his arms wrapped around the magician’s big chest. He dragged his hands through Gon’s hair down his neck and rested them on his back. He lightly brushed his fingertips back and forth over his tanned skin. As odd as Hisoka felt, he knew he could get used to this. 

 

Morning shined through the closed curtains in the bedroom. It left a long, bright line across the bed the two Hunters laid in. As the minutes passed, that long line of light aligned with Gon’s face, making him wince. Morning came too fast for him, he didn’t want to open his eyes. He felt his body rise and fall, rise and fall. The boy blinked a few times letting his sleepy eyes adjust to the bright room. He again saw the room rise and fall, rise and fall. The right side of his face was unusually warm, too. He lifted his head and looked down at the source to see the pale magicians body underneath him. Slowly realizing what was going on, Gon’s eyes began to bulge. He felt his face flush in embarrassment.  _ Whyyyyyy is Hisoka in my bed! And why am I laying on top of him!!!  _ Gon began to panic.  _ What if Mito-san walks in and sees us likes this?!  _ He started to lean to the left to slide off Hisoka’s chest only to be suddenly trapped under his strong arms. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He whispered as he squeezed Gon tight. 

“Oh, ha. G-good morning, Hisoka. We should get up for the day.” The boy suggested, hoping he would be set free.   

“Mmm~ I suppose you’re right.” He let go of his hold and stretched his arms up above his head, hitting the wall behind him in the process. His chest rose high bringing Gon with him. “Did you sleep well, Gon-kun~?” He asked, smiling down at him. He saw his face flush and turn away from his eye contact. A small “mm” was all he heard in reply. 

 

He and Hisoka got up and dressed in the new day’s clothes and came downstairs together for some breakfast. Mito was already one step ahead of them and was almost done cooking it up for the three of them. 

“Good morning, boys! You both looked refreshed from last night.” Gon replied with a smile but didn’t say anything as he was too focused on what had happened this morning. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Both Mito and Hisoka noticed how silent Gon was but neither commented on it. Mito went on about the things she had to do that day filling the silence with conversation. 

After breakfast, Gon helped Mito-san cleanup while Hisoka looked around in the living room at childhood pictures or old books on shelves to keep himself busy. Mito-san wanted to ask if something had happened between the two of them. She pursed her lips together.  _ Did that creep do something to my baby? I’ll kill him.  _

Noticing her furrowed face, Gon knew Mito-san was worried about him. He was acting out of character but he really couldn’t help it. All he could do was continue to be lost in thought. He was never the best liar, the best he can do to keep from lying is to remain quiet. 

He dried the last dish and put it away into the cupboard. He closed its door slowly and turned to Mito-san. “Everything is fine, yanno. I’m fine,” he told her. He smiled and told her he was leaving with Hisoka to show him around and they’d be back later with dinner. She watched him leave the house with the stranger. She shook her head to herself in disbelief.  _ No matter what, I’ll never truly understand that boy, just like I could never truly understand Ging.  _ She smiled at last. 

 

The two Hunters walked side by side and headed towards the wooded area Hisoka noticed on their way in. Neither talked until they were on the outskirts of the woods. Hisoka doesn’t mind silence. If there is something to say, it will be said. If not, then do not speak. Those were simple rules he liked to follow. But not Gon. Gon liked to talk about anything and everything. He wanted to know how people thought and what made them tick. The magician was still aware the boy was being different than his usual self, but he knew Gon would speak when he had thoroughly thought through what was on his mind.

“Waaah! We’re here!” Gon blurted out of nowhere. He smiled up at the taller Hunter and said, “This is where I spent all of my time training to take the Hunter Exam! Let’s go! There is something I want to show you.” he finished and they disappeared into the trees.

They walked for almost forty-five minutes, going up and down hills, around enormous trees, and even jumping over thin creeks. The day was hot, but under the shaded trees and around so much water, the weather was damn near perfect. Even after all that grueling traveling, neither of the two were the least bit overheated. The magician didn’t ask where they were headed or how much longer it would take. He was a very patient man. 

“It’s just under here, come on!” Gon squealed in excitement. 

“I’m still here,” Hisoka assured the boy. He ducked his head under thick brush. When he stood up straight again, he knew this is what Gon wanted to show him. He pulled out a twig that was caught in his hair and sat down taking in the view. 

Gon sat down next to him. “Isn’t it beautiful? I’ve only taken one other person here, Killua, when he came to visit. Us three are the only ones who’ve stepped foot here.” he said in a whisper. Gon has been here many times but he still stared in awe as if this were his first experience. 

In front of them was a small lake that sparkled a bright teal-blue underneath the summer sun. On the far side was a short waterfall and a tree that had a trunk at least 100 feet around. Its branches were thin and wispy like a Willow and they hung low over a quarter of the lake. The flowers from the tree littered the surface giving the green lake pink speckles that floated across. 

Surrounding the lake were thick, dark green bushes that made all the sound from the outside disappear. The only sound that was audible was the small  _ whoosh-ing  _ of the waterfall and the birds that sang to each other. Hisoka felt weird. He looked down at himself and placed a hand on his chest. Gon was watching him with his large, brown eyes.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Gon asked, already knowing the answer. His smile widened when Hisoka met his eyes and didn’t say anything. He was speechless. Gon felt proud of himself. He brought the scariest person he knew to silence and awe.

The magician finally mustered up the strength to speak, “What is this? This feeling?”

Gon wanted him to figure it out for himself but he wondered if Hisoka could come to a conclusion that easily with such a silly answer. Gon put his own hand on his chest and looked back at the man next to him. He leaned in and stared him directly in the eyes. “You want to know?” he whispered. Hisoka nodded. Gon motioned him closer and so he leaned in as well. “What you’re feeling is magic.”

Hisoka’s face fell. “That’s lame, Gon.” he deadpanned. He let his hand drop from his chest and looked out towards the illuminated lake. 

Gon laughed hard enough that his stomach hurt. “What else can it be! You’re the second assassin that’s been here and you both have reacted like no killer ever would! Wouldn’t you say that’s magic?” he genuinely asked. He watched the other slowly close his eyes and smile.

“Yeah, I guess it is magic, huh, Gon-kun?” he said. He turned to the boy and his bright, golden eyes stared into Gon’s soul, it seemed.

Together they sat without speaking for a little while, truly enjoying the captivating scene in front of them.

“Hisoka,”

“Mm~?”

“Have you ever been fishing?”

“I can’t say that I have,” he admitted. 

“There is one more magical piece about this place, and it’s the fish. I told Mito-san we’d bring dinner home.” Gon left for a moment to make two fishing poles. 

Gon showed Hisoka how to properly add bait to the hook and throw out the line for the fish to bite. He rested their two poles against a rock. “Now we wait for the fish to come to us!” Gon said happily. 

“I could kill them with my cards, that would be faster,” Hisoka suggested. 

Gon wrinkled his nose at the older male. “Ehhh??? No way! There’s no fun in that! Just wait. It’s much more fun this way.” The boy laid on his back and put his arms behind his head. “This is what makes fishing the best - it’s relaxing!” he laughed.

Hisoka laid on his side and propped his head up with his arm, hand on his cheek. He stared at Gon.

“Hisoka,”

“Yes~?”

“Thanks for coming with me to help me regain my nen.”

“Of course.”

“I feel safe when you’re here.” Gon revealed. “It’s weird not knowing if I’ll ever have my nen again. I feel...vulnerable.”

Hisoka could understand that. Pure muscle can only go so far against an opponent with nen. Once you rely on it to defend yourself, it must be hard to live without it.  _ He feels safe with me? Mmmm~ he really shouldn't. My plans for him haven’t changed at all. I will break him.  _ His eyes started to roll and his grin became devilishly thin.  _ Ohhhh~ Gonnnnnnn~! He makes it so hard to resist!  _ He let his tongue slip out to lick his lips. He reached his arm out and grabbed Gon by his belt loop and dragged him closer to his body. Gon looked up to him with concern, despite what he said about feeling safe. Hisoka placed his hand over Gon’s throat and squeezed a little. Gon didn’t break eye contact with the magician to show him no fear but his rising heart rate betrayed him. Hisoka grinned.  _ That’s what I thought. You feel safe if I’m protecting you, but you’re still afraid of me. Mmmmmm~ _

One of the fishing poles started to dip from tension. Gon pushed Hisoka’s hand out of the way and yelled, “Hisoka! You’ve got a bite! Grab your pole!” Gon coached him how to pull the fish in with the makeshift fishing pole. “You’re gonna lose him if you don’t get serious!” Gon yelled bonking Hisoka on the head. “Come on! You can’t lose your first fish!”

Hisoka’s eye twitched when Gon hit him, but he continued to follow the kid’s directions regardless. 

“Here it comes! Now give one last tug and I’ll catch it!” Hisoka pulled hard and with that, the fish came flying out of the lake at them. Gon jumped high into the air and grabbed it with two hands. “Ahh! It’s huge, Hisokaaaa!!! We did it!” Gon laughed. He was sure to grab it appropriately so it didn’t wiggle away as he presented it to its catcher. “Isn’t it neat! This is the only place you can find a fish like this!”

“It’s...  _ pink _ .”

“Yup!” was all Gon replied with. Hisoka gave a laugh at the boy. He thought to himself how fun it really was to pull the fish in. “Mito-san will be so happy! Let’s get back so we can cook this baby up!”

On their way back home, they both talked about the fishing experience. Gon kept telling Hisoka how happy he was that he caught his first fish. Even Hisoka accepted the exhilaration he had and Gon beamed up at him, happy to share this moment with him.

 

“Mmmmm, I always wuv dese fish! Thank you fer bringing one home tonight!” Mito-san said through a mouthful of food. She gave a hard pat on Hisoka’s back, irritating him to no end. It was clear the two didn’t like each other.

“I knew if I brought fish home, it better be the pinkies!” Gon giggled. “Hisoka, how do you like it?!” he asked.

Hisoka didn’t take a bite yet. He was still skeptical of such a weird fish. So far he only ate his steamed vegetables and was avoiding the fish. 

Gon pouted, puffing his cheeks out. “Hisokaaaaaa!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll try a bite.” he looked down at his place and cut a small piece of the fish. Mito and Gon said there was no need for any seasoning or lemon, that the fish alone will be perfect. The magician usually eats in high-end restaurants and trying new food never happened outside of one. It’s not like he won’t eat homemade food, it’s just this is a foreign fish.  _ Ugh,  _ he thought. He begrudgingly put the fork of fish in his mouth and chewed. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “This is delicious, Gon-kun,” he said after properly swallowing. 

“Yay!!!!” Gon yelled while raising his fork high in the air of accomplishment. 

Mito and Gon talked for the rest of the dinner now that Hisoka tried the main dish. Although he stayed quiet throughout their conversation, he was still listening. He enjoyed Gon’s stories, even though the one he was telling now was about himself catching his first fish. He was there when it happened, but when Gon told it, it was much more interesting. 

While cleaning up, he overheard Gon tell Mito that they will be leaving tomorrow. Hisoka didn’t expect to be here for such a short time. Gon told him a few days but he thought he meant a week.  _ Thank god we’re getting out of here away from that possessive bitch. The way she looks at me...she’s only alive for Gon’s sake.  _ He smirked. He’d get her in a different way. He knew just the thing to do.

Hisoka sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Gon so they could get ready for bed. He picked at his fingernails and glanced up a few times to look at the boy that he liked so much.  _ Patience, patience.  _

 

The two Hunters stood in front of Gon’s twin sized bed in their underwear, staring. Gon put his arm behind his head to give it a good scratch. “Heh, uhmmmm, Hisoka? Do you think we could sleep  _ next  _ to each other this time instead?” Gon asked, completely embarrassed remember waking up that morning on the magician’s chest. 

“Mmmm~ of course. It may be a little cramped, though.”

“Mm! We can make it work!” Gon said. Hisoka got onto the bed first and lay down. He held the covers up for the boy waiting for him to join him. Once all tucked in, Hisoka wrapped his arm around Gon’s smaller body and pressed him up against his own. He noticed Gon was relaxed and didn’t become stiff, almost as if he expected him to do this.  _ Hmmm~~? Getting used to me, are we?  _

“I’m ready to leave Whale Island tomorrow. I think I need to revisit Kaito-san and the others.”

“Wherever you go, I’ll follow.” he cooed into Gon’s ear. Hisoka traced the tip of his nose down the back of his neck. He kissed up and down his tanned skin.

“H-Hisoka, stop that. You’re being weird.” Gon said, cringing. He tried to wave the man away but Hisoka grabbed his arm to stop him. Hisoka’s kisses became deeper and wetter as he started to lick and suck on his earlobe. 

Gon let out a small moan. Surprised, he jerked his hand away from Hisoka’s grip and covered his mouth.  _ Wh-what was that about!?!?!  _ Gon couldn’t believe he made such a noise!

Hisoka, on the other hand, was now determined to hear that sound over and over again. He opened his mouth wide and took bites on the boy’s neck. When his mouth closed in, he let go with a kiss. He tugged at Gon’s skin with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth when he did so, Gon whined and pressed his body closer to the older male.

“S-Stop that, Hisoka…” he managed to whisper.  _ Why am I telling him to stop? It feels so good...But this is wrong!  _ “Ow, that hurts…” he said as Hisoka bit down hard on his neck. 

The assassin dragged his nails down Gon’s bicep and caressed his abs on the way up to his jaw. He pulled Gon’s face towards his own and lightly kissed him on his small lips. “Goodnight, Gon-kun~” he sighed. He laid back onto the pillow and drew the boy’s body close to him again, leaving a confused Gon to lay awake in wonder rather than sleeping.


	4. Waves of Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crawling.

Repacked and ready to go, the two boys headed downstairs for one more meal before they left to see Kite. They sat down at the dining room table to discuss a few details about their trip while they waited for Mito and pancakes.

In a sing-song voice, Mito presented the food “Annnnd here we are! Fresh blueberry p-p-p-paan….” she trailed off as she looked at Gon in complete shock. Her eyes bulged and her eyebrows raised so high they might as well have been touching her hairline. Hisoka didn’t turn his face away from Gon’s but slowly moved his slitted eyes towards the stuttering Mito. The plate she held in her hands started to shake. Her knuckles began to turn white as her grip tightened.

Hisoka leaned back in his chair and smiled, running both of his hands through his hair. His eyes closed. _Tell me what you think of my work, Mito-san~_

Gon cocked his head to the side, “Mito-san? What is it?” he asked.

The woman set the plate down, still shaking. “G-Gon, what happened to you?” she finally was able to ask. Gon raised one eyebrow in confusion and asked her what she meant. Hisoka stayed silent, but his grin kept widening. “What is that on your neck?” she said. Her eyes narrowed onto the clown. _Why you little prick!!_

Genuinely curious, he looked at Hisoka with a question on his face, to which the magician answered with an innocent shrug. “What do you mean? What is it?” he asked. Gon tried to look for an explanation on Mito’s face but she was glaring at Hisoka. He sat that trying to connect the dots. Mito was _shocked_ , then _angry_ . Something is wrong with my _neck_ . She won’t stop looking at _Hisoka_.

_Oh no._

_Oh, no no no!!!!_ Gon yiped and slapped his hands to the left side of his neck. He knew exactly what she was talking about. _Dammit, Hisoka!!!!_ The boy shrunk into himself, wanting to die right here and now. “It’s….It’s not what you think!” Gon said desperately.

“Oh?! And what do I think?!” Mito yelled at him.

“Ehhhhhh!!!!!! Uh…! Uh…!” Gon darted his eyes around the room not sure what to do. Searching for an answer, Mito took the liberty of finding out from the man who started all of this. She marched right up to Hisoka and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to her. Gon froze in shock.

 _“You,”_ she growled accusingly. Her face had changed from her friendly demeanor to that of an angry momma bear. She was ready to claw off the clown’s face.

“Mmmm?” Hisoka moaned.

“What else did you do to him? I knew I didn’t like you from the second I saw you,” she said between gritted teeth. “You _disgust_ me.” She pulled her free hand behind her head and swung with all her might towards Hisoka’s smiling face.

Gon was still frozen to his seat. _This can’t be happening. Hisoka is going to kill her! I can’t move!!! Move, Gon, MOVE!_ Sweat dripped down the sides of his face.

Mito’s fist was about to make contact until Hisoka caught it. Her entire fist disappeared into Hisoka’s own large, clenched hand. Clamped down onto her fist, he stood up, greatly towering over her. The air darkened as his bloodlust oozed off his body. Mito’s heart sank. She tried jerking her hand back to get out of Hisoka’s grip, but Hisoka was too strong.

Hisoka leaned into Mito’s face and whispered something that only she could hear. Her eyes widened again as she turned her eyes to Gon.

“Come, Gon _-kun~_ ” Hisoka said smiling, turning to face the boy. “Let’s leave Mito-san here to think about her actions,” His smile disappeared as he turned back to her. He stared, letting her know who was in charge here, giving her fist a crippling crunch, then let go.

When her hand was freed, Mito immediately cradled it to her breast. She was sure a few of her fingers were broken. Her knees trembled. Her watery eyes met with Gon’s and she nodded for him to leave with Hisoka.

Gon forced his body to move. He was positive if he didn’t leave _right now_ with the assassin - there would be hell to pay, and the payment would be too high of a cost -  Mito-san’s life. Normally, Gon would never have had put up with something like that, but without his nen, he was nothing to Hisoka. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and mouthed _“I’m sorry”_ to the woman who spent her better years raising him as he walked past her towards the door.

Hisoka held the front door open and waited for the boy to pass through, then lightly shut it as if someone were sleeping inside, leaving Mito sobbing alone with a swollen, deformed hand.

 

Gon held the straps to his backpack and looked straight ahead, afraid to even blink. He could still feel the sweat on his face. The tense situation in the dining room followed them out to the road the two Hunters now walked.

The older male gave a sidelong glance down at the poor boy. He inwardly sighed. “Gon-kun, are you upset with me?” he asked the obvious.

“Of course.” Gon said in a low voice.

“Aw~” Hisoka mocked.

“Hisoka, it’s not a joke! What you did was not nice! You hurt Mito-san!” Gon yelled. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He jumped in front of the man ignoring how afraid he was and stared him down. Hisoka’s eye twitched from excitement. “You went too far!” Gon yelled again.

“Ohh~~? What about Mito? She was going to hit me in my face, you know.” he said bringing a finger to his chin in wonder. “I was just defending myself.”

A growl sounded in Gon’s throat. “You didn’t have to hurt her! And now she’ll be worried that I’m with you!” he lashed out, grabbing the sides of his head in frustration. He wanted to hit the stupid clown right in his stupid face! He held himself back knowing hitting Hisoka, or more like _attempting_ to hit Hisoka, would only make matters worse. He needs him to stay to complete his journey. Right now, he was the only one willing to accompany Gon on his trip offering protection and expecting nothing in return.

Thinking about this made Gon cool his jets. _Calm down, Gon. Think about this_. Hisoka watched the boy close his eyes as he took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Okay, Hisoka. I understand why you did what you did. I can’t expect you to change who you are. It’s my fault for not understanding the situation quick enough to stop her before it got that far. I’m still mad at you for hurting Mito-san, but I will forgive you if you apologize.”

“You want me to apologize to her?” the assassin said, taken aback in disbelief.

“No, I know that’s asking too much. I want you to apologize to _me_.”

“Mmm~~” Hisoka moaned. _I supposed that wouldn’t be_ too _bad to do. It is for my little fruit’s sake._ He crouched down so the two were at eye-level. He took his hands and placed them on either side of the boy’s face, cupping his cheeks gently. “Gon-kun, I’m sorry I hurt your family. I will be on better behavior around the people you love from now on.” he finished by leaning into Gon, pulling him close. He gave him a long, soft kiss on his lips. With no struggle from the other, he closed his eyes and deepened the embrace, then slowly released his mouth and hands from him and waited for his apology to be accepted.

Gon crossed his arms and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I forgive you, Hisoka. You better stay true to your word, though! Otherwise, I won’t want you around anymore!” he warned the man. “Let’s go, now.” and with that, they headed back to the port to be on their way.

 

Finally on deck, they set their packs down and leaned over the edge of the boat, looking down at the others who were still boarding. _Those people probably live a carefree life..._ He saw there were going to be fewer people this time. Only two other people were on the boat already, and it didn’t look like many more people were on their way down to the port to join them.

Gon turned around and slid down the side of the boat until his bottom hit the wooden boards of the ship. His mind was still on Mito-san and her hand. Hisoka crushed it good. He knew Hisoka could have killed her for what she did. He felt the bloodlust and he _knew_ he wanted to kill her. What’s strange though is he didn’t do it. No one stopped him, he did it on his own. _Maybe he has more self-control than I give him credit for,_ Gon thought. Even though he hurt Mito-san, he didn’t kill her. He has to be thankful for that. Hisoka didn’t kill her.

Gon pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Laying his head on his knees, he started to cry, his body shaking as he sobbed.

“Gon?” Hisoka asked, concerned. He sat down next to the boy and put an arm around him. “Gon?”

“I’m s-s-sorryyy,” he stuttered through hitched sobs. “I was s-so s-s-s-scaredddd”

Hisoka felt a weird pain in his chest. _Why does my chest hurt?_ He thought to himself while he rubbed Gon’s back. “Shhhhh, it’s okay now,” he whispered trying to calm Gon down.

“I t-thought you were going to k-k-kill herrrr” he wailed. _There’s that pain again._ Hisoka pulled the small boy onto his lap, cradling him close. One arm held Gon up and the other was behind his head, petting him through his black hair. Gon turned into Hisoka’s chest and cried into his shirt. _The pain is only intensifying._ The ache grew the more Gon cried.

“Gon-kun, it’s okay! Mito-san is alive! I’m sorry I hurt her, she’s okay, though, remember?” Hisoka felt really uncomfortable. Seeing Gon break down like this was crushing him like an elephant was sitting on his chest. _Is this sadness?_ Hisoka looked around and saw the few passengers staring at them. He gave them his signature glare resulting in them looking away immediately.

Hisoka decided to stand up and bring Gon into privacy, and to be honest, he needed some privacy, too. He was going through something new and felt oddly vulnerable. The magician went into the common cabin’s lowest floor, which is used for overflow capacity. Seeing as how there were less than ten people on the boat so far, Hisoka knew this was the best place to be alone.

Crossing his legs as he sat down, Hisoka held Gon tight to him and rubbed his back. “Gon-kun?” Hisoka asked politely. “Please talk to me. What’s wrong? Why are you so upset suddenly?”

There were a few short sniffles from the boy. His face was still buried into Hisoka’s shirt, but he stopped crying for the moment. He pushed himself up and faced the man holding him. “It all happened so fast, I...I think I’m just reacting slow.” Sniffle. “I’m sorry if I’m acting like a baby. This is s-s-so embarrassing!” he said and started to cry again back into Hisoka’s chest.

The magician was lost for words. Hisoka felt…..bad. He felt _pain_ for Gon.

Again, the crying stopped and Gon began to speak, this time not giving eye contact. “I also am sorry for not giving you more credit.” Hisoka was shocked. _What does he mean by that?_ “I don’t know a lot about you, but I know you enough that if that were someone else’s family member, you’d have killed them without hesitation. I misjudged you and I feel horrible for thinking of you as just a killer!” he shouted the last part and started to cry - _again._

_The pain in my chest is unbearable. How do I get rid of the pain? I normally get Machi to patch me up after a fight, but this isn’t a physical hurt, it’s inside me. How does someone heal on the inside?_

“My chest hurts,” Hisoka admitted. He felt selfish for saying this while Gon was in this mess of a state, but he was a survivor before anything else. _Could this chest pain kill me?_

“Hm?” Gon said, looking up at the man. His face was stained with trails of tears and snot ran down his nose. He sniffled. “Why does your chest hurt?”

“I don’t know but I believe I need medical attention.”

This worried Gon. What happened to him while he wasn’t paying attention. How did he get hurt? “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?!” He asked and checked over Hisoka’s front. “I don’t see anything!”

“No, it’s…” he trailed off. “It hurts on the _inside_ ,” he said, conceding to the fact that he truly is experiencing a new emotion.

Gon cocked his head to the side and looked into Hisoka’s eyes. _His chest hurts on the inside?_ “Have you felt this way before?” he asked, not sure why Hisoka was telling him about this.

The magician looked away. “No, I can’t say that I have. What is this feeling, Gon?” he said quietly. The pain didn’t feel as intense as before, but it was still enough to make him worry. If he couldn’t heal this pain, he knew he’d eventually die. He needs medical attention.

“When did it start and what does the hurt feel like?” Gon asked.

“It came like a knife, right here,” he said and pointed to the middle of his chest. “But I know what that feels like, I’ve been stabbed here before. This felt like a different knife.” He didn’t say anything for a few moments. Gon waited patiently for him to continue. “It started to hurt when you began to cry?” he said with a question.

“Hisoka...you sound like you are sad to see _me_ sad. Does that sound right?”

“Mhm.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“Mhm.”

“Even though I’m not crying anymore?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh,” he said.

“Gon?”

“Yeah?”

“Will this feeling kill me if I don’t treat it?” Hisoka asked, truly concerned.

Gon’s heart sank. This man before him who was a killing machine had no idea what he’s going through. _I think this is his first time feeling afraid._ Never in a million years did he think Hisoka would feel anything even _remotely close_ to what he saw in front of him right now. And even another million that Hisoka would actually _admit_ to those feelings.

The boy looked up at the man and said with a small smile, “No, Hisoka, it won’t kill you if you don’t treat it. But I can cure it!” his smile widened making his eyes squeeze shut. He flung his arms around the assassin’s neck and gave him a good old-fashioned hug. Hisoka didn’t move right away but recognized yet another emotion rising inside him. A feeling he was starting to become familiar with since he met Gon back at the Hunter Exam: happiness? He shuddered at how cheesy that sounded -  how soft it made him look. _I kill people and that makes me happy. I know what happiness feels like! But this feels like happiness, too, just...different._

Hisoka put his arms around Gon to return the hug. Once he did so, Gon squeezed nice and tight to reassure Hisoka that Gon was okay now.

Gon pulled back, “I bet you feel better, don’t you!” he said confidently.

The magician let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, Gon-kun, I feel a little better. I also feel slightly confused about this whole situation, though.”

Crawling off Hisoka’s lap, Gon started to think hard to himself. “Hmmmmmm” he sat still with his legs crossed and his arms folded. “Hmmmmmmmmmmm” he continued. His eyes shut and nose wrinkled, “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm!”

“Gon!”

“Hmmmmmmm...I got it!” he shouted. “It started with you and Mito-san not liking each other, each of you trying to one-up the other, you made a mark on me which was the last straw for her, she wanted to hit you, you got so _angry_ it made me too scared to move, you hurt Mito-san which scared _both_ of us, you making me leave without properly saying goodbye, then me not having a chance to adjust from scared to normal to mad, making me lash out, then you kissed me which was _weird_ , so when I looked back on the island contemplating I was just confused from all the emotions, then _more_ scared because Mito-san could have died so easily, but she _didn’t_ because you’re nicer than you look, and that made me feel _bad_ because I only saw you as a _monster_ and I felt _guilty_ and it made me cry!” he explained in one breath. “BUT! Then _you_ saw _me_ cry and the _human-side_ of you reacted to me and made you feel sadness and you have never felt such a thing before so you then became afraid and it was _death_ you were afraid of because this was the one time you couldn’t control _how_ you died, you also felt regret because the whole thing started when _you_ squeezed Mito-san’s hand too hard when you first met!” Gon finished, panting.

Hisoka blinked a few times. “I guess when you lay it out like that, it makes sense. This is why emotions are useless,” he said, his humor coming back now that he started to feel the weight lift from his chest. “Also, I didn’t think you were aware of our little handshake exchange,” he said. He thought Gon was oblivious to almost all of the silent battles him and Mito had over the two days. “Hmmm~ and me kissing you made you feel confused?” the side of his mouth curled in a smirk.

Gon’s cheeks faded into a bashful pink. “Waahh! It was weird, Hisokaaaaa!” he whined. “It was weird when you kissed me last night, too. Why did you do that?” he asked.

“I can’t kiss my little friend goodnight without it being weird?” he said coyly.

“I may not be experienced like you, but I’m pretty sure friend’s don’t kiss each other goodnight! Killua is my best friend and we’ve never kissed!” he reminded him, sticking out his tongue.

“Oh, never~~? What a shame! Maybe you and I are a different type of friends. Maybe we are the type that kiss.” Suddenly, Hisoka was feeling frisky.

“Or maaaaybe we’re the type of friends who should keep their mouths to themselves!” Gon argued.

“Or maybe...” Hisoka started saying, leaning forward, pushing Gon on his back while he crawled on top of him. “We’re the type of friends...” Gon stuck out both his arms and legs on the magician’s chest, protesting. “That like to do more...” Hisoka pressed his body down harder, making Gon’s limbs give way, their noses almost touching, “...than just kiss…” he finished, bringing his knee up between Gon’s legs. The boy gasped and squirmed under him.

“H-Hisoka, stop doing this!” Gon said, trying to wiggle out from under the magician. “I don’t like you like _that!_ ”

“But you didn’t tell me 'no' when I kissed you last night,” Hisoka said, touching noses with the boy who froze in place. He stuck his tongue out and traced Gon’s bottom lip all the way around to his upper. “And you’re not saying 'no' now, either, Gon-kun~~” he cooed and closed the gap between their lips.

Gon, caught up in the moment between having a knee pressed against his lower half and Hisoka’s kiss that was filled with passion, let out a small moan. He cringed when he heard himself do it, but he couldn’t help it. “H-Hisoka…” he begged, “p-please…”

“Mmm~? ‘Please’ what?”

“Please let me go,” he said, turning his face away from the man’s.

“Sure.” and as easy as that, Hisoka backed off the boy without another word, at least for now while he could control himself.

Gon, on the other hand, didn’t move to sit up. Instead, he lay there trying to catch his breath. His body couldn’t take any more of these endless waves of emotion. He slowly brought his knees together, closing his legs. He felt hot. “I can feel you staring at me. Stoppit.” Gon said as he put an arm over his face, hiding in embarrassment.

“Hmm~? Me? I’d never.” Hisoka sarcastically said. “I’m going to see when the ship will take off, but you should stay here and... _cool down.”_

 _Ugh, I hate that clown!_ Gon thought. When he was sure Hisoka had disappeared up the stairs to the upper decks, he looked down at his pants and sure enough, he had an erection. He groaned. _Ughhh, why!_ Gon wanted to die of humiliation. _I know Hisoka_ felt _it, I just know it. Ughhhhh, why why why is this happening to me!_ He looked back down at his pants and yelled, “Go away!”

 

___

  


The entire day was spent on the ship as they had left early in the morning. Night had laid its blanket of black over the sky, signaling for everyone to settle down. Even with few passengers, the ship still needed its crew, and they laughed, sang, and drank all day while they tended to their jobs. Finally, everyone had calmed into their own little areas, either already sleeping or was on the verge of passing out. The sound of waves lightly knocking against the boat was a sailor’s natural lullaby and always succeeded into putting everyone to sleep.

Gon and Hisoka didn’t talk much throughout the passing daylight hours. There were small discussions here and there and they ate together, but other than that, the two kept to themselves. Hisoka eyed the boy all day long, but Gon avoided eye contact. Any time their faces met, Gon became self-conscious as he remembered how Hisoka said to “cool off” and he was sure it was about his tented shorts. This was all new to the boy and he didn’t know how to treat such things. He was glad that Hisoka didn’t press him for more conversation and took advantage of the silence to process his thoughts.

The two hunters sat close together on the bottom deck where they first shared their morning. Gon had grabbed a lantern from the supply closet and set it next to them. “Oi, Hisoka, wanna play a game with your cards?” Gon suggested. He was bored out of his mind and decided to push through the awkwardness.

“Hmm~? What type of game?” Hisoka’s face lit up. He loved games.

“Just a simple card game of Slap Jack!”

“Oh~ but that’s so boring, Gon-kun”

“Ehhhh??? I know, that! I’m not looking for anything harder! I just want to wind down from the day. Playing an easy game is fun but it will make me tired, too, _because_ it’s so boring!”

The magician sighed. “Okay, but let’s make it a little more fun and add some rules.”

“Mm! That sounds fine.”

“Every time I slap the card first, you have to answer a question.”

Gon thought about it for a second, “Mm! That sounds fair. But what if I slap the card first?”

“You pick.”

“Hmmm, how about I get one Free Pass!” he said holding up a single finger in front of himself.

“A free pass for what?” Hisoka asked skeptically.

“Whenever I want a favor, I get a to use my free pass and you have to do it no matter what! So if I slap two cards, I get two Free Passes.”

Hisoka’s eyes became slits as his smile went ear to ear. “Yes, that sounds fair, as well. Are you ready to begin?”

“Mm! You deal cause you’re better.” Gon said with a smile.

Grabbing out his pack of cards, Hisoka started to shuffle them in his palm. The longer he shuffled, the farther out he moved his hands making the cards fly from one hand to the other in front of them. The boy watched in amazement of how easy it was for the magician to throw the cards around and have such perfect control over their movements. Hisoka threw all the cards in the air in front of them as his final trick and motioned his hands in a slamming gesture, the cards following. As they landed, they were already divided between the two Hunters perfectly.

Gon laughed and clapped excitedly. Hisoka bowed dramatically in thanks.

Each picked up their cards and held them face down. Gon went first and laid his card down, which wasn’t a Jack.

Hisoka went next.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

Hisoka.

JACK!

The boys slammed their hand on top of the card, but Hisoka was quicker. “Mm~ my win.”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s your question?” Gon said ready to move on already.

“Was last night your first kiss?”

 _Shit. I didn’t even think about_ these _types of questions. Ahh! I can’t go back now!!! I should have known Hisoka would ask this embarrassing stuff from me!_ Gon took a deep breath. _Whatever. Who cares if it was my first kiss? I’m only 12._ “Yes, it was,” he said matter-of-factly.

Hisoka grinned and nodded for the game to continue. He went first this time. No Jack.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

JACK!

Hisoka again. “Mmm~ my win again. Gon-kun.” he picked his card up and asked, “How did it feel when you felt my lips on yours?”

“It felt normal.” Gon said flatly with a furrowed brow.

“Tsk tsk, don’t cheat with sore answers, Gon. Now answer properly.”

“Nope, you asked how it felt, and I told you! That was the deal!” he argued.

Hisoka bit his lip thinking about how riled up Gon was getting over the questions. Such a stubborn boy.

Hisoka.

Gon.

JACK!

GON GOT IT!!!! “Na-na! I got one Free Pass!!” he teased as he waved the Jack in Hisoka’s face.

“You should use it wisely as there is only one Jack left, and odds are, you’re not going to get it.” the magician warned the boy.

“Pllttttt!!!” is all Gon replied with.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

Hisoka.

Gon.

JACK!

“Noooo!!!! Darn it!” Gon said. He puffed out his cheeks at the loss.

“Okay~ Last question,” Hisoka said. “If you don’t like me kissing you-”

“I don’t!”

“-how come you do such a bad job at stopping me?” Hisoka finished, locking eyes with the boy.

This is where things got awkward for Gon. “I...I don’t know!” he said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I…” Gon trailed off. Hisoka was _burning_ for Gon. His eyes were rolling while he listened to Gon struggle internally, battling his confused emotions. “I don’t know, Hisoka, and that’s my final answer.”

The man who sat in front of him moaned and brought his hands up to rake them through his hair. “But Gonnnn~~ I need to knowwww~~” his head lolled back and his tongue jutted out, tasting his top lip.

This is a normal thing of Hisoka to do, but it never ceased to creep Gon out, especially with how close in proximity they were.

“Gonnn-kunnn~~ why don’t you stop me when I kiss you!” he moaned out again, pressing the question. His body fell forward and his hands searched for Gon’s legs, who scooted away. “Answer meee~” he begged, clawing forward.

“Hisoka, calm down, you’re gonna get out of control…” he said trying to convince the magician. “I’ll give a better answer!”

“Mmmmm~ say it, then,” Hisoka said, still crawling towards the boy as Gon stumbled backward.

“It’s- It’s because” he stammered, scared to answer truthfully.

“Mmmmmm~ go onnn~~” Hisoka’s eyes were barely visible through the slits, almost as if he followed Gon by voice rather than sight. They were now in the middle of the common cabin. The floorboards creaked under their movement and their bodies slightly swayed with the boat as it rolled over the waves.

“I don’t stop you cause it makes me feel good!” he shouted with his eyes squeezed shut. He held out a hand to stop Hisoka from coming any closer, but it did just the opposite.

The magician grabbed his hand and jumped on top of him, slamming him backward. He pulled both of Gon’s arms above his head with a single fist, the other was under Gon’s chin, raising his face to his own.

“Oh~ Gon-kun, does that mean _you lied to me_ when I asked how it felt?” Hisoka said, faking a hurt voice and tightening his grip on Gon’s wrists. The boy winced.

“N-No!” he shouted. Hisoka growled and started to crush Gon’s jaw, “No, wait! You asked how your lips _felt_ on mine! That felt normal! You didn’t ask how the k-kiss made _me_ feel!” Gon was scared. He felt Hisoka’s bloodlust leaking out. The man’s mouth fell slack from the answer. His eyes closed the rest of the way and his body started to shake. Half from pure lust and the other from amusement. Gon tricked him with words, he got him fair and square.

The grip Hisoka had on Gon’s chin loosened, but he still held the boy’s arms down. He took his fingers and lightly traced Gon’s jawline leading down to his throat and over his collarbones. He took a single fingernail and hooked his tank top, giving it a quick tug and making a small rip at the top. Dragging his nail down the rest of the way, the shirt split like wet tissue. Once the bottom was pulled apart, Hisoka inched the left side open, tracing his abs. Then slowly traced over to the right, opening it completely. Gon’s chest was exposed, his muscles glistened with sweat in the small light of the lantern in the corner of the room.

Gon struggled a little under the grown man but there was no use. “Hisoka...please…” he whispered, fear in his voice. Hisoka was scaring him again. He’s never seen him like this before and he’s never felt so helpless.

As if he didn’t hear anything, Hisoka hooked his finger under Gon’s waistband and pulled down just enough for his toned pelvic crease to be exposed. Hisoka moaned at the sweet sight. He let his tongue roll out of his mouth and onto the boy’s perfectly smooth, tanned skin. Gon’s hips bucked at the wet touch and he crossed his legs in agony from this new feeling.

This didn’t get overlooked by Hisoka. He gave light kisses along the edge of Gon’s pants and made his way up his stomach. As he kissed, he let his free hand wander, caressing his chest and up to his nipple.

“Hnnmmm!” Gon let out. “St-stoppit, Hisoka...that’s w-weird…” he tried to protest but his voice betrayed him. The magician licked over top of his nipple and bit down, leaving Gon twisting under him. He held his legs together tight and pulled his knees up, squirming.

“Gon~ I don’t want to stop, though~” Hisoka finally said. His hand pried open Gon’s vice-like legs and moved his body between them. A small gasp slipped out from the boy’s lips in surprise. “If you want me to stop, kiss me back, and I will leave you alone~” The magician brought his head back up to Gon’s and his golden eyes almost glowed with fiery passion.

No longer squirming, Gon gave a single, silent nod to the man above him. Hisoka let Gon’s arms go and held himself up with a hand on each side of Gon’s face. As Gon looked at him, he swallowed. Suddenly nervous for a different reason, he realized he had been kissed but he never actually participated back. _What if I do it wrong? Or worse, I’m bad?_

Noticing the hesitation, Hisoka leaned in a little to help. This just made Gon more nervous. As if moving on their own, he felt his shaking arms snake around Hisoka’s neck, pulling him in closer to his face. _Okay, think! What did Hisoka do next?_

Gon’s fingernails raked the man’s skin as he pulled them back towards himself over the front of Hisoka’s neck. This made Hisoka press his body into the boy’s with a deep moan. _So far so good. That was a positive reaction. I can do this!_

Aggressive fingers turned soft and lightly cupped both sides of Hisoka’s face. _This is it,_ Gon thought. He pulled Hisoka down the rest of the way and invited him into a kiss. Their lips met but Hisoka’s didn’t move, he waited for Gon to take control.

For a short second, they both stared into each other’s eyes, until Gon remembered the next step and closed his. His lips parted ever so slightly as he put his all into his first real kiss.

Hisoka felt like he was going to explode in more ways than one. He wanted to rip this boy apart with his bare hands, yet he wanted to take his virginity right here and now. Asking Gon to kiss him back was a bad idea. _I shouldn’t have told him I’d stop if he did this~_ Hisoka thought to himself. He felt his pants become tight with excitement. _Oh boy, this is no good, I won’t be able to stop…_

But Gon didn’t let go. His tiny hands were still holding the man’s face to his own, their lips were still connected. Gon tilted his head sideways avoiding their noses colliding and he poked his tongue out giving Hisoka’s bottom lip a quick lick.

Hisoka went through the roof! _I need him, I can’t get off him, I can’t stop myself._

Gon parted from Hisoka and whispered, “Was that okay?”

The man looked down at him through heavy-lidded eyes. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to hurt Gon. He wanted Gon to scream his name out. Bloodlust oozed off of him as he blankly stared at Gon.

The younger male’s pleasure-high quickly faded as the dark, intimidating sense crept over his body. _Oh, no….what did I do!_ Gon asked himself. He scooted out from under Hisoka who stayed in the same position, his head didn’t even turn up to face him.

Gon heard a small voice come from the man. It was too quiet. “What was that?” he asked, leaning in closer.

“Get….away….from me….” Hisoka warned. “ _Now…_ ”

Eyes widening, Gon gasped. _Oh, SHIT!_ He didn’t need to be told twice! Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he jumped up the stairs two at a time and went outside the, two floors up. Gon ran to the opposite end of the ship and climbed out onto the bowsprit. There he stood gasping for breath looking back the way he came. He shrugged off the remains of his tank top as it was barely hanging onto his body. He could still feel Hisoka’s bloodlust. _Crap, crap, crap! What do I do!?!? This isn’t far enough!_ He whipped his head around looking for an idea. _The mast!_ He thought. He ran up the ratlines to sit atop the main mast to make sure he was the absolute farthest he could get away from the assassin.

The boy heard the crew and other passengers stirring awake, asking what was going, wondering what that horrible chill was. _No! What about the other people on the boat! Will the crewman investigate? They’ll cross Hisoka’s path and die! Ahhhh! What do I do?!?!?_

He could barely feel the presence of Hisoka’s aura marking him safe, but Gon was now wondering about everyone else's safety. How can he calm down Hisoka? Can it be done? Can such a malicious aura be tamed at this point?! _Ahhh, this is all my fault!!_

“Waaah, what would Killua do in this situation!” he cried. He thought about all the times his friend picked him up and ran, but that wasn’t an option here. This means he was going to have to do something to stop Hisoka directly. _What can I do to calm him that won’t make it worse?!_

Screams filled the night air, ringing Gon’s ears. Hisoka is on the move! Before he had time to react, he saw the door for the main deck’s common area fly off its hinges, bursting pieces of wood everywhere. Pale fingers grabbed at the frame, the body connected to it still hidden within the shadows. The boy felt cemented to the crow’s nest. _He’s coming for me…_

Hisoka’s body appeared from the darkness as he walked towards the middle of the deck. His body slumped forward and his feet dragged behind him. His eyes were barely open, but his smile was wide, Gon saw, as he looked out over the side. He quickly sat back deep into the bucket.

As he reached the mast that lead to his desire, Hisoka slammed his fingers into the wood in front of him, digging them deep inside. He raised his other hand and slammed it in. Climbing the mast like he had claws, his prey became closer and loser.

“Gonnnn-kunnnnn~~” Hisoka moaned out. Once at the top, he peeked his glowing, yellow eyes over the side and whined “Play with meee~~” to the trembling, nen-less boy.


	5. Self-Assigned Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, sorry! I had trouble conveying the story in this chapter, so I hope it makes sense to you.

There was no other option but to jump off. If he stays inside the crow’s nest, he might as well be a sitting duck. Hisoka quickly swiped one arm across to Gon, claws extending. The boy stood and leaped up onto the edge of the basket behind him. He wobbled as he tried to keep his balance but the waves under the boat were stronger while he was high in the air. 

_ If I jump onto the deck, Hisoka could jump right on top of me,  _ and without another thought, Gon pushed his legs hard against the edge and launched himself out into the vast ocean. He was confident in his swimming skills that even at night he would be safe. Hisoka might not see where he went if he can make his splash small.

On the way down, Gon made himself as skinny as possible by sticking his legs straight out together and extended his arms in front of himself so his body came to a point. He aimed himself perfectly so there would be no angle as he entered. His plan worked, as the splash was barely audible under all the commotion from the other passengers aboard. 

Gon felt pain across his chest. It stung from the saltiness of the sea. Gon grabbed onto the underside of the boat, diving deeper until he came up on the other side of the ship. Gasping for air when surfacing, Gon grabbed onto the wood and felt his chest where the pain was. He winced again at the touch.  _ Oww, what happened?  _ He pulled himself up with the boat just enough to see four long gashes across his chest. Gon winced again knowing after his adrenaline was back to normal that that wound was going to hurt way more than it did now. He grumbled into the water, causing little bubbles to float up. 

A second later, there was a loud splash next to him as Hisoka messily jumped into the water, almost crashing on top of him.  _ This is it, I have nowhere else to go.  _ With one arm, the assassin grabbed the side of the boat and with the other arm, he grabbed Gon’s throat.

“Mmm~ I followed you by  _ smell, _ ” he said between gritted teeth into Gon’s ear. Their bodies bumped into each other with the waves. “You can’t run from me,” he whispered, his voice going up an octave. He lifted Gon up still holding onto his neck and mushed his face into the bloodied chest, laughing maniacally, causing blood to spurt out from between Gon’s front and Hisoka’s mouth. The clown couldn’t stop laughing as he nuzzled his face into the wound, licking off the remaining red liquid that the waves hadn’t already splashed away.

Gon didn’t cry this time. It’s not as scary if it’s him being hurt. He wasn’t ready to see a family member die before his eyes. The thought of losing someone prematurely pained Gon to no end, whether it be Mito-san, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Katio-san, or Ging, it didn’t matter. He won’t let anyone die before he does. But this wasn’t so bad. It was happening to  _ him  _ and he could handle it. He almost felt bad for Hisoka, though. Did he have anyone he didn’t want to die before him? As Hisoka started to calm down from getting his fill of blood - quite literally - he let go of Gon’s neck, setting him back into the water.  _ He’s probably alone. Hisoka has probably never known any sort of love in his life. Did he have a mother? A father? _

“Hisoka, it’s okay,” he said assuringly. “It’s okay,” His teeth chattered as the numbing water took over his body. Gon instinctively waded closer to Hisoka and wrapped his arms around him for warmth. He could hear the assassin’s heartbeat when he laid his ear to his chest.  _ Proof that Hisoka has a heart,  _ he thought and smiled to himself. It was nice to know that he wasn’t dead or in a worse state than just a few cuts.  _ He just needed to release some pent-up energy is all, right?  _ His last thoughts were of Hisoka before he blacked out, his arms going limp and letting go of the body he so desperately clung to.

Coming down from his high, Hisoka watched the consciousness fade from the boy’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how he got here in the water with him, but he was positive he had something to do with it. The last thing he remembered clearly was Gon initiating a kiss...and then pure bliss...and blood splatter... _ Ah...oops. Looks like I lost control again. Sigh.  _ Hisoka’s eyes lazily shut as he remembered the moments in the cabin.  _ Oh boy, what did I do this time?  _ He looked down at Gon just in time before his face was completely swallowed by the ocean.  _ Whoops, can’t have that happening, now can we?  _ He thought and secured the young male with a strong arm wrapping around his small waist. 

He looked up towards the railings of the boat. There stood the crew staring down at the two boys, mouths agape.

Blood smeared across his face and staining his teeth, Hisoka gave his best smile, “Could one of you be a deary and throw us a rope? It’s awfully chilly down here.”

 

___

 

Slowly but surely, Gon came to consciousness and felt he was on some sort of makeshift bed. He was cold even though he could feel a blanket on top of him. Blinking a few times, his vision focused and he saw he was inside the boat. It was still night time. Turning his head to the side, he saw a sleeping magician next to him, sitting up against the wall with a blanket draped around his muscular frame. Gon noticed they were back on the third floor where this all started. A few things were added since the last time he was in here; lots of blankets, more lanterns, water bottles, and medical supplies. That’s when he remembered the gashes across his front. 

There was something nice about seeing Hisoka fast asleep. He looked peaceful. Gon bit his lip to hold back the tears that inevitably started to well in the corner of his eyes. As they broke free and washed down his cheeks, he gave a small sniffle as to not wake the man next to him. Remembering the stone cold glaze over the magician’s eyes when he reached for him over the crow’s nest made Gon feel weak again. How many times will he be put in this type of situation before someone gets hurt, or dies?  _ Ha, well, I guess I’m already hurt…  _ He needed to do something about it. He still needed a way to at least stop Hisoka from his bloodlust rampages. It’s only been a few days with him and so much has happened. 

_ Hisoka is not a cold-blooded killer! He just needs a good leash and a slap on the nose once in a while to keep him in check. _ Gon had a new mission in addition to gaining his nen back and that was to take hold of Hisoka’s bloodlust. 

Excited from his new self-assigned mission, he forced himself to sit up as his back was stiff from the floorboards, despite the effort put into the makeshift bed.

“Gon-kun~ you shouldn’t be moving yet,” Hisoka warned quietly, peeking through one open eyelid at the boy. A smile widened across his face only to turn immediately into a frown. “Are you okay, Gon?” he said more seriously. The blanket slid off him as he leaned forward to reach for the young male making Gon flinch slightly.  _ Ouch...that stings,  _ Hisoka thought to himself. He’s never felt  _ that  _ type of emotion when someone seemed afraid. His hand froze on its way over to the boy, then he let it drop. He scared Gon. He hurt him. 

Gon didn’t mean for Hisoka to see him shrivel back from his touch. It was his body reacting, not him. He wasn’t afraid of Hisoka. As bad as things had been between them over the time they’ve known each other, Gon is still alive despite the numerous times the magician could have easily slaughtered him - including tonight. When Hisoka finally caught Gon, he didn’t kill him. He repeated that last part in his head reminding himself that Hisoka has the potential to become less crazy.  _ Yup! And I’m going to help!  _

“Mm! I feel fine!” he beamed at the man. “My chest hurts a little cause of you, yanno, but I feel fine.” he joked. “I’ll take an apology for it, though.” 

Hisoka raised his eyebrows, “Oh? And who said I was sorry for what I did?” he said, looking in the other direction now. “I don’t even remember what happened, so I can’t apologize for something I don’t know I did,” he argued with a lie. It was a bad argument. He definitely knew what he did. The ship’s crew wouldn’t let him go near Gon when they were patching him up, screaming and cursing at him until he left to another room, leaving the doctor to tend to the boy. Even after he left, some crewman still followed him repeating his actions to him over and over. Hisoka felt weird again, that weird pain in his chest when the details came out about what he did. He felt sick.

“Haaahhhhh??? Hisokaaaa, don’t be like that. I’m not mad at you!” he laughed. 

“Okay, fine,” the magician agreed, “I’m sorry I lost control of myself and took it out on you. Happy?”

“Mm!”

There was a knock at the door. Even though the room they were in was massive and meant for fifty-plus people, the ship’s crew members treated it as their own private suite, leaving little room for Hisoka to go on another binge of destruction. A few men stepped in, one being the captain.

“Good evening, gentlemen, we’re sorry to bother you after what you’ve been through,” he started. That was mostly aimed at Gon seeing as how Hisoka was unharmed. “But the other passengers are scared and quite frankly, we are, too. We’re gonna have to ask you guys to get off at the next stop.” he finished meekly. 

Hisoka opened his mouth to protest but Gon lifted a hand to stop him. “Mm! It’s okay! We understand. Sorry about the trouble! My friend and I get a little too into our games and it turned out bad, huh?” he said and laughed. The crewmen were silent, but Hisoka smiled. 

Sighing in relief, he bowed and told them they’d arrive tomorrow evening at the earliest, then backed out closing the door.

“Are you sure you want to delay the trip to Kakin Kingdom?” Hisoka asked the boy. He knew he had some sort of plan working out in his head, he just hadn’t caught on yet.

“Mm! Let’s go to Heaven’s Area and train!” he excitedly said. 


	6. Heaven's Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this one gets a little heavier. I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it! I also hope it doesn't seem too rushed as that's exactly what I did to finish it for you.

“Ahhhh….we made it!” Gon said with his hands on his hips. He and Hisoka stood outside the entrance of the famous building for battles between some of the strongest fighters, Heaven’s Area. Gon’s eyes followed all the way up to the top of the building, leaning so far back he lost his balance. “Aw man, does this mean I have to start from the bottom again?” he whined. 

“Hm~ you should anyway. It will be a good way for you to feel out fights without your nen. You started here without it, but it will be  _ much  _ different fighting without it having already had it before.” Hisoka reminded the boy, who looked up at him with awe.

“Mm! You’re right. Do you still have your floor here?”

“I do. I’m due for a fight soon, actually.”

“Waaahh!! What would you have done if we went straight to Kakin?! You’d have lost your position!” Gon said.

The sly smile of the magician widens. “Oh, Gon-kun~ there are much more fun things I can do that doesn’t involve Heaven’s Area, you know~” his smile widening, “Also, it’d b a breeze to get back where I currently am. I haven’t lost a match that I didn’t lose on purpose, you know.”

Gon’s eyes were large in even more awe than before. “Hisoka, you’re so strong! Will you help me train between fights?” he asked.

A hand went to Hisoka’s chin as he thought about it. “Hmm~” he hummed dramatically. Gon’s cheeks puffed out in frustration. “Hmmmm~” he said again. Gon grabbed onto Hisoka’s shirt at the hem and tugged, making the man look down at him.

“Don’t be mean, Hisoka! Train meeee!”

Sigh. “I guess,” he agreed.

“YAHOOOO!” Gon yelled out, jumping into the air. “Let’s go, then!!! Come on!” he exclaimed, grabbing Hisoka’s hand. The two boys ran into the entrance and made their way to the nearest elevator. 

On the main floor, they waited for the elevator, watching the floor numbers slowly make their way down to them. Whispers started around them as people were shocked to see Hisoka again. Gon didn’t seem to notice, but Hisoka turned towards them with his menacing stare cutting the hushed voices off. 

The door opened and the two stepped in. Gon was about to press the floor number when he realized he had no idea where Hisoka’s floor is. “Uhm..?” He mumbles. Hisoka reaches over his shoulder and presses the button for his floor and then a thumbprint to confirm his identity and ownership, and then forces Gon back into his body so he rests against him. His nails dig deep into Gon’s shoulders, making him involuntarily wince.  _ That’s right, the real mission here is to gain control over Hisoka’s excitement problem.  _

There is a  _ ding  _ and the doors open for them. Gon starts to step out but Hisoka picks him up and hoists him over his left shoulder. The boy starts to pound on the man’s back for him to put him down but is ignored.

“There is somewhere I want to bring you,” Hisoka says. Gon’s heart skips as he knows he’s going to bring him into his bedroom! His flailing continues, kicking and thrashing as he tries to loosen the grip Hisoka has on him. “Will you calm down, Gon” he says, annoyed.

Gon stops moving as he knows they’ve arrived at the bedroom door. He can hear the knob turning with a small  _ click  _ and it gives off a short creak as it opens for them to enter. When Hisoka steps inside, he puts Gon down facing him. “Well? What do you think?” he asks the boy.

In his right mind, Gon didn’t want to do anything but run as far away as he could just thinking about being in Hisoka’s bedroom, but the man was blocking the doorway, so reluctantly, he slowly turned around to face his doom.

What he saw instead was a large room full of weights, wrestling mats, and poles that went from floor to ceiling. “Wah? I thought you were bringing me to your bedroom?” Gon asked in a confused tone.

“Oh~~? Is that where you  _ want  _ to go?”

Gon turned around and stuck his tongue out at the magician. 

“This is my training room. I use this when there is no one else to play with.” Hisoka said nonchalantly, playing with his fingernails. “I’ll help you train here between matches. We start tomorrow morning so be sure to get a good night’s rest. Just cause you’re cute doesn’t mean I will go easy on you.” he finished.

Gon gave a determined smile. “I wouldn’t want it any other way!”

 

After they ate dinner, Gon made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. Once he finished, he started to wash his hands and glanced up at himself in the mirror above the sink. 

“WAHHHH!!!!!!! HISOKAAAAAA!!!” Gon screamed.

Hisoka raced to the bathroom and busted the door open expecting Gon to be on the floor bleeding out, but instead, the boy stood there with his hands on his hips and a dirty scowl on his face. 

“Uh, Gon?” Hisoka said, raising an eyebrow.

“No wonder Mito-san lost her cool!” he yelled and pointed to his neck. “This thing is  _ huge!”  _

Hisoka couldn’t help but laugh at the softball-sized purple bruise on the side of his neck. He was already used to it so he forgot that Gon hadn’t seen the enormous hickey yet. 

“Hisoka! It’s not funny! I can’t believe you left such a huge mark! This is soooo embarrassing! I was walking around all day like this!” Gon said. He took his jacket off to dramatically cover his neck, but as he did so, he saw the healing scabs from Hisoka’s claws poking out the top of his tank top. He traced a finger over them. They didn’t hurt much as his injuries healed faster than other people’s. 

As he was looking down at his chest, he felt Hisoka come up behind him and put his hands over his shoulders. He didn’t say anything but Gon knew it was a silent apology. The two boys stayed still for a while, just looking at each other through the mirror. When he looked into Hisoka’s eyes, he remembered of his self-assigned mission. 

 

___

 

Hisoka didn’t exaggerate when he said he wouldn’t go easy on Gon. They got up at 5:00 a.m. sharp and started his grueling training exercises. So far it wasn’t too different from what Bisky had him and Killua do out in the desert training from sunup to sundown. The only thing different is Hisoka didn’t allow for small breaks between.  _ At least he’s doing the exercises  _ with  _ me,  _ Gon thanked. It was kinda fun to spend time with Hisoka like this. Just two friends getting into better shape to hone their skills. They even had competitions to see which one would give up first, which of course, Gon did every single time. 

They trained for eighteen hours straight, ate a light meal, then trained another ten straight hours. Gon was starting to realize why Hisoka is the way he is. This is why he is so  _ unbeatable _ . He has massive amounts of stamina that carry him through without eating or sleeping. 

“Okay, that’s it for today.” Hisoka finally said. Gon fell to the floor and immediately was out cold in a deep sleep. The man smiled softly as he left the room and came back with a comforter to cover the boy. Hisoka left, closing the training room door behind him, and he too crawled into bed and got some shut-eye.

 

Gon was startled awake when the warmth was pulled off of him. Rubbing his eyes hard with his palms he saw Hisoka ripped a blanket off him! 

“Rise and shine, my sweet~” he cooed to Gon who groaned in his response. “Eat, then we’re back at it. Hurry up because I’ve already eaten.” He said with his eyebrows raised.

After Gon had shoveled as much food as he could into his belly, he went to the bathroom and ran back into the room with his new trainer. “Okay,” Gon said between huffs, trying to catch his breath. “I’m ready, Sensei!”

Hisoka shivered when Gon called him that, but he resisted the tingling feeling and continued on. “Remember the game you played as a child, Hot Lava?” he asked. Gon nodded suspiciously. “Mm~ well we’re going to play something similar to that but on those poles,” he says and points a long finger towards the two dozen metal poles that are bolted to the ceiling and ground. 

“Hahhhh????” 

“And I’m going to be chasing you. For every time I catch you, you have to do 500 sit-ups. For every time you fall, you have to do 500 handstand pushups.”

Gon’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Waahhh!! How long will we do this for?!” he asked, remembering his gruesome training over the past day and a half.  _ That was just one session!  _

“Until I get tired,” Hisoka smirked as he started to stretch. “So….” he whispered, “wear me out,  _ Gon-kun~”  _ he said with a wink.

The boy closed his eyes slowly, wanting to cry. Of course Hisoka has the craziest training routines. He shook his head lightly and took a deep breath in. Whatever Hisoka does, Gon will do. Obviously what Hisoka does works because he is known, feared, and can back it all up tenfold. He let his breath out gently and opened his eyes again.  _ Alright, I can do this, I can pull through,  _ Gon convinced himself. He was still sore and exhausted from the other day but that didn’t matter now. What mattered was getting through this.

After a few moments of both of them stretching, Gon felt a looming presence over him. Hisoka was by his side staring down as if he was his first meal in a month. Gon visibly shrank back and knew exactly what that meant -  _ run.  _ He launched his body to the nearest pole and jumped three more times to finally swing around and look towards the magician. 

Putting one hand on his hip and the other to his chin, Gon heard him say “Hmm, this might be a little too easy for you. I forgot that you grew up climbing trees. I’ll be back in a moment.” As he left the room, Gon heard him call back, “and don’t move from there or that counts as 500 pushups~~” he said in a sing-song voice. Gon pouted.

Hisoka came back with a small tube in his hand. He waved it at Gon, smiling. Gon squinted his eyes to read the label but the writing wasn’t big enough. He watched the man squeeze the bottle as clear gel came out. He stroked his hand up and down the metal poles at random, leaving some clean and others wet.

Gon tilted his head to the side on confusion. As Hisoka wiped his fingers off on his pants, he explained to Gon, “It’s lubricant. Some will be harder to hang onto since you’re just so good at it already.” He turned on his stereo to a fast-paced beat and without warning, Hisoka jumped on the nearest beam and his dark aura lashed out at the boy as he suddenly swung from pole to pole to get to him, making Gon let out a small yelp in surprise. 

As the lubricated poles were used more, the unlubricated ones started to get messy, leaving all twenty-four poles that were scattered throughout the room slick and slimy. Gon noticed even Hisoka almost fell a few times when he tried to swing around. Twenty minutes in and it was really fun so far! Gon didn’t feel like he could fall any time soon, each grip on the poles was easy for him despite how much lube was caked on. The only thing he had to worry about was when he took a sharp swing around, that’s when he became dangerously close to Hisoka catching him. 

Minutes turned to hours, Gon started to lose his edge. He had fallen twice and was caught three times. Hisoka  _ actually  _ fell too, only once of course, and Gon said it was only fair he did the handstand pushups as well. It was a tiring experience and left their clothes soaked in gel and sweat, their hair was matted to their foreheads and both were heavily breathing. 

“Okay,” Hisoka said, climbing down from the pole. “I’m tired now. Let’s call it.”

“Yahoooooo!!!” Gon screamed and jumped around the poles making his way towards his trainer, launching himself onto Hisoka’s shoulders. “That was really fun, Hisokaaaaa!!!” His arms were wound around the older male’s neck and he wrapped his legs around his middle, making Hisoka give him a piggyback ride.

The man was startled at the small show of affection but didn’t oppose. “It’s not supposed to be fun, it’s supposed to be hard work.” He said, sort of disappointed in not tiring the kid out. 

“Oh, it was hard work, alright!” Gon admitted. “It looks like I wore you out faster than you could wear me out, right?” He said, beaming at the magician and he rested his chin on Hisoka’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess you did, didn’t you?” Hisoka replied. He turned to face the boy but he was already asleep, his mouth hanging open as his cheek was smushed against Hisoka’s shoulder. “So much for out-lasting me, huh?” he chuckled to himself. 

The boy was utterly exhausted. From their first weight-lifting session that took almost an entire twenty-four hours, then only after a few hours of sleep another ten hours of pole jumping, Gon felt like his limbs were going to fall off. He stirred awake and found himself neatly tucked into a bed which he assumed could only be Hisoka’s. Rolling over he came face to face with the said man.  _ It looks like he took his makeup off,  _ Gon noticed. The teardrop and star shape had been washed away, showing off Hisoka’s perfect complexion. Staring at the man’s thick, long eyelashes, he blinked in astonishment. His eyes continued to trace along his defined jawline and over his full bottom lip. Like the rest of his face, there wasn’t any makeup covering them. Gon never realized how naturally rosy Hisoka’s lips were. The man suddenly seemed overwhelmingly beautiful to him.  _ Hisoka could easily be a model!  _ He thought to himself.  _ He’s a sociopath with a lust for killing, but he’s drop dead gorgeous!  _

Gon pulled his hand out from under the covers and let his fingertips lightly float over the man’s face. He let his fingers wander along his brow line and down his cheek, under his chin and over his lips...his perfect lips...Gon swallowed. He’s never felt like he  _ wanted  _ to kiss someone before, but Hisoka looked so calm and innocent when he was asleep, it was a new side to him that Gon saw only a few times over their trip together, but he cherished it. 

There was a hesitant pause from Gon, though. He remembered when he kissed Hisoka back on the boat and how he lost control over himself because of it.  _ But, but... _ Gon silently protested to himself.  _ Wait, what? I  _ want  _ to kiss Hisoka?! Are pigs flying?!  _ Gon battled back and forth in his head over what he  _ wanted  _ to do and what was  _ safe  _ for him to do. Deciding he didn’t really care, as he is still alive after all that’s happened, he took Hisoka’s chin with his fingers and closed the space between them. Gon’s lips enveloped Hisoka’s bringing them into a deep, warm kiss. 

Hisoka didn’t open his eyes, but moved his body closer to Gon’s and wrapped his muscular arms around the boy’s small frame. Intertwined with each other, they kissed with passion. When their teeth  _ clinked  _ together, Gon giggled a little. It was an innocent morning makeout. Gon melted under Hisoka, moaning at the thought of their lips consensually meeting and Hisoka’s tongue tracing the inside of his mouth. 

The older male pulled back, “G’morning, my Gon-kun,” Hisoka whispered to the boy. Gon’s face flushed in embarrassment as the heat of the moment wore off and reality settled in. He willingly was kissing Hisoka!  _ But...it wasn’t all that bad? It was actually really nice… _

Gon looked up at Hisoka, looking at his hair sticking out in funny places from his morning bedhead. He thought again just how beautiful he was. “Good morning, Hisoka,” he replied in a small voice. “Are we training right away?”

“Mm~ you guessed it. So let’s get up and start our day, shall we?”

As they both got dressed and ate breakfast together at the small dining table, Hisoka explained that Gon would sign up for a fight each day for the rest of the week, then Hisoka would fight him on Sunday so he could keep his status as a Floor Master.

 

Walking into the training room, Hisoka put his hair up into a loose ponytail and turned to Gon who was silently waiting for instructions. Before he could say anything, Gon spoke. 

“What are those hooks in the ceiling for over there?” Gon asked and pointed towards the middle of the vast room. 

“Ah~ funny you should mention those! We are going to use them today.”

“Hah?”

Lifting up a punching bag, Hisoka grunted, “With these!” and tossed it over his shoulder. “These are a lot harder than your regular punching bags, of course, so do be careful as to not break your hands.” the man warned Gon.

Gon went over to the side of the room where Hisoka was and grabbed his own punching bag. “Whoa! This is really heavy!” he exclaimed. Bringing them into the middle of the room, Hisoka hoisted his up onto the hook in the ceiling and put his hands on his hips waiting for Gon to do the same. 

The boy rolled his eyes. Of course he has to do it himself. He picked up the bag so it stood vertically and balanced it towards the hook a few down from Hisoka’s, giving proper room for each of them to move around with. He struggled with it for only a moment but managed to successfully mount the bag. 

“Alright, Gon, we’re going to be doing hits and kicks. These training exercises we’ve been doing over the past few days are only to tone your muscles in other places you haven’t before.” He lifted his shirt up and over his head and throwing it to the side of the room, Hisoka pointed to the sides of his ribs where muscles stacked upon each other. He flexed a little making them bulge out even more. “It will help here when you spin and kick high up.” He reached out and pulled at the bottom of Gon’s shirt and lifted it over his head. “When you do your hits and kicks, I’ll be watching closely to be sure you’re doing it right. You’ll do this for ten hours and sign up for a match today, then you’ll train a little more and have the remaining time to rest. 

Gon did the math in his head, “so that will be like, seven at night?! Do they even  _ do  _ matches that late?!” he asked.

Hisoka sighed. “No, you dummy, it will be 4:30 p.m.” 

Gon scowled at his own bad math, scratching at his head. “Ha ha, yeah, four-thirty…”

 

So, just like Hisoka ordered, Gon kicked and hit the bags in front of him repeatedly. With each kick, he shot a fist into the bag as hard as he could. The magician circled around him, watching him from different angles as he exercised. Occasionally he would stop Gon and show him the correct way to move his body. He was very gentle when he grabbed ahold of his limbs and guided him in the precise positions. 

The time seemed to fly by as Gon was having fun again. It was hard to meet Hisoka’s standards, but he never backed down from a challenge. 

“Okay, Gon-kun, it’s time for you to run along downstairs and sign up for a fight. Whatever is the first open time slot, take it.”

“Don’t you have to come with me so I can come back to this floor?” Gon asked.

“Mm~ no, there is a bell in the elevator.” 

 

Gon did as he was told and went back up to Hisoka’s apartment. He had forty-five minutes until the fight, but he wasn’t nervous like he was his first fight here. He knew the matches would start out easy where Gon could end the match in one hit.

“Let’s head down,” Hisoka said. “And Gon-kun,”

“Mm?” Gon said, looking up to his friend.

“Prolong the match for as long as your opponent can hold out.”

“Ehh? Why?” 

“Don’t let them get a single hit on you.”

_ “Ehhhhhhhhh? Why?” _

“And I don’t want you hitting them either.” Gon objected again. “Evade all attacks. I want you to wear your opponent out until they’re begging for you to finish the match. Then, and only then, one-shot them.” Before they stepped out of the elevator, Hisoka grabbed Gon’s shoulder to hold him back. The boy looked backward at the man in confusion.

“Hm?” he asked.

He smiled down at the boy, “Nothing. Just...good luck.” he said and kissed Gon’s forehead, making the boy’s face turn as red as Hisoka’s hair. 

“Stop that!” he said and ran off to the back of the arena. Hisoka laughed and went the opposite way to find his seat.

 

___

 

“And then did you see how he crawled around begging to end the match! Did you see it! It was just like you said, Hisoka! That took soooooo long but it worked!”

“Here is your prize money, sir!” the cashier said to him, handing him a handful of change. Gon laughed as he forgot the little amount a first-floor winner received. 

 

As the week continued, so did Gon’s gruesome training. They switched between weightlifting, pole jumping, and hits and kicks. With Hisoka’s permission, Gon fought in multiple matches a day, easily making his way up the 50th floor so he could start earning  _ real  _ money. 

Finishing his last match on Saturday, the day before his fight with Hisoka, Gon decided to get some things with his cash.

“Oh~? And where did you go?” Hisoka asked curiously.

“Seeeeecrettttt!” Gon said through a tight smile. He dropped off his shopping bags into the weight room and came back out to sit with Hisoka, who sat quietly on the couch. “So, what makes you so confident that you’re going to win against me tomorrow?” Gon said, half joking. “Maybe you won’t be living in this apartment come Monday morning!”

Hisoka gave him a sidelong glance. He moaned at the pure joy he was going to get out of their fight, just like last time. He leaned his head onto the back of the couch and let his eyes roll in pleasure. “Mmmm~~~ Gon, don’t get me riled up with your feisty talk,” he said. “But, since it’s brought up, I want you to do the same you’ve been doing all week. Evade all attacks and don’t attack me, although I will be coming at you full-force.”

Gon wasn’t sure how this training helped him, but Hisoka was his trainer. “Got it, Sensei!” he said.

And with that, Hisoka moaned again at the thought of crushing the boy.

 

Of course - Hisoka won. The matched lasted six hours. Gon grew incredibly tired trying to keep away from Hisoka the entire time. He managed to keep away a lot more than he expected but Hisoka really laid into him when he finally got ahold of the boy making the scabs on his chest reopen. The two went back up to Hisoka’s apartment that he got to keep with his newly won match, and got in the shower together to wash off all the worked up sweat and in Gon’s case, the blood.

Hisoka’s chiseled body was almost intimidating to be around when he was naked. It was as if Gon stood next to a Greek god with his perfectly sculpted abs that were surrounded by never-ending muscle. 

As they stepped into the shower together, although it is a large shower, it was cramped with Gon being uhm….well... _ dick-height  _ with the man and Hisoka noticed this right away. Gon was okay showering together as they were both men, but he really didn’t take into consideration the magician’s height against his own. 

The water ran over their bodies and matted their hair down. Hisoka was becoming fevered while he watched the water fall down Gon’s defined chest, seeing the blood make small trains that lead into the water at their feet. 

“Mmmm~ you look so tasty, my little fruit~” Hisoka moaned out. He stepped closer to the boy, who backed away. “Come’ere, Gon-kun~”

Gon knew nothing good was coming to him, but what more could he go through that he didn’t already, right?

Hisoka snatched Gon up over his chest so the boy’s legs wrapped around his waist. He held him up by his ribcage as he let his tongue trace over the long gashes of Gon’s wound. Hisoka moaned as he tasted the familiar, warm fluid. He continued to let his tongue explore over the boy’s chest until he licked over his taught nipple, giving it a light tug with his teeth. 

Gon let out a surprised moan and bapped Hisoka over the head. “Stop that!” he said.

Hisoka brought his head up and wrapped one arm around the small of Gon’s back, the other behind his head as his hands gently ran through Gon’s thick, black hair. This made Gon purr right into the magician’s touch. Hisoka pushed Gon’s face closer to his own and took him into a deep embrace. 

If it weren’t for Hisoka holding him up, Gon would have liquefied into a puddle from the tingly sensation he was getting while kissing the man. As if they had a mind of their own, Gon’s arms snaked around Hisoka’s neck tightly and he found himself kissing the man back with force. It felt amazing under the hot water, surrounded by steam. 

Gon had never felt like this until now. Such a new experience left him helpless under Hisoka’s care. It’s not like Gon had never been turned on before, I mean there had been a few times between the two men where Gon couldn’t help but want more, but this was different. This...this was  _ passion.  _ He felt relaxed and melted into the moment, he didn’t even realize he was grinding himself on Hisoka’s waist. 

Hisoka’s grip on the boy’s hair tightened as he pushed him against the wall of the shower. He slid his hand from Gon’s lower back to his underside, caressing his ass. His middle finger slowly making it’s way closer to Gon’s entrance.

Gon pulled back from their kiss, “Don’t do that!” he said, breathing heavily. He meant it but his voice said differently.

“Mmm~ What about this, then?” Hisoka asked as he moved both of his hands onto Gon’s ass and lowered his down until Gon felt something  _ else  _ poking to enter him. He squeezed his cheeks together and flailed in Hisoka’s arms.

“No! Not that either! Put me down!” Gon yelled,

Hisoka just tightened his grip on the boy and whispered in his ear, “And what if I don’t want to, Gon-kunnn~”

Before things got too crazy, Gon tilted his head back and slammed it into Hisoka’s nose making it instantly spray blood across the two of them.

“I said ‘put me down’.” Gon growled. Hisoka barely flinched at the hit. He laughed out loud and gently put Gon down. 

Hisoka leaned against the shower wall with one hand and laughed. He tried to stifle his crazed laughter with his other hand, but it was just too much for him. Gon ignored him. He rinsed off the rest of the blood from himself then got out of the shower.

“Come on, Hisoka, rinse off.” He said to the man who was shaking from laughter.

 

The magician came out into the living room area a few moments after Gon did. He had a bandage over the cut that crossed over the bridge of his nose. 

“So, how about we go out to eat to celebrate your win?” Gon asked innocently as if he didn’t just assault the man.

Hisoka thought about it. “Mm, no thanks. I don’t like people that much.”

“How about we order in and pig out, then?” the boy suggested instead.

“I guess that sounds okay.”

“Can I drink?” Gon asks out of nowhere.

“By ‘drink’ do you mean alcohol? Illegally, as you’re incredibly underage?”

“Mm!”

A devilish smile broke out across his face. “Of course you can. Let me pull out the good stuff.”

 

Dinner had arrived by delivery through Heaven’s Area’s restaurant. Gon insisted on piles of all types of food so they had a variety to choose from. It looked like a lot, even to Gon’s standards, he started to think he may have gone a little overboard. 

Hisoka started to pour the boy a glass of wine but Gon noticed there was only one cup. “Hisoka, you have to drink with me,” he said, raising an eyebrow to the man. 

“Oh? And who says I want to drink?”

“Me.” Gon said flatly. It wasn’t a request, but more of an order. Hisoka cocked his head to the side, a little shocked at Gon’s response. 

“Mm, well if you insist.” He said as he turned towards the cupboards to grab another wine glass down.

 

Together they ate through half of the mess of food on the table. They talked between bites and laughed together. The two boys were hungrier than usual as they didn’t each much all week and worked hard that day. The giant feast was a good way to end their long week of work.

Hisoka tipped his glass back finishing off the last few drops of wine of his fourth glass. He set it down on the table with a  _ clank  _ and said, “That’s enough of that. I’m starting to feel a little tipsy.” he admitted, smirking to himself.

Gon chugged the rest of his glass, too, although that was only his second glass. Luckily, Gon wasn’t feeling the effects of the alcohol, but that was the plan. He smiled innocently over the table at the magician. “I can get you some more, Hisoka”

The man shook his head politely and ate another bite of food. “No, thank you.”

“I’ll get you some more.” Gon said, hopping down from his chair and grabbing an unopened bottle of wine. He gave the cork a twist and it came out with a loud  _ pop.  _ Before Gon could pour the liquid into Hisoka’s glass, the man’s hand covered the top. “Gon, I don’t want anymore. I don’t drink heavily,” he said, a little more stern this time, but the boy didn’t flinch. He just smiled.

“Okay! Then I want to use my Free Pass right now.”

“Hah?” Hisoka said, confused.

“My Free Pass I won against you in Slap Jack. You have to do whatever I wanted no matter what it was.” he confidently said, bring a smile to his face but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes stared Hisoka down. “And I want you to drink until I think you’ve had enough.”

The magician sighed audibly and uncovered the glass, cueing for Gon to go ahead with whatever it was he was planning. Now Hisoka really was curious as to what the boy was up to. He hasn’t seen this side of him in a while, at least not since they started their journey together. 

As the hours passed, the wine bottles emptied. Hisoka was giggling the night away and swaying back and forth in his chair. 

“Hehe...Gon-kunnnnn~~~~~~” he pleaded over and over to the boy to pay attention to him. Gon would talk once in a while to keep Hisoka awake, but mostly he just stared and waited for Hisoka to finish his glass so he could refill it. 

Hisoka didn’t want to admit it, but he doesn’t have the highest tolerance for alcohol and he was currently  _ not _ in his right mind. In the way back of his mind he knew something was up, but the clouds of alcohol fogged his memory and he soon forgot about how suspicious Gon was acting. 

“Okay, Hisoka! I think you’ve had enough.” Gon finally,  _ finally  _ said. Hisoka was so happy to stop drinking. As his eyes slanted shut, he lazily looked around the room at the piles of empty wine bottles around him.  _ Oh boy... _ hic! ... _ what have I let him do to me... _ hic! 

Gon laughed. “Wow, Hisoka! That took a lot to get you loosened up like this. Good thing you had so much stored up. I’ll be sure to restock up for ya. But right now, you’re coming with me.” he said, his smile vanishing. 

Hisoka hiccuped again as he stared across the table at the boy through blurred vision. He saw him stand and make his way over to him. Hisoka leaned into the boy, or maybe he fell? Either way, his weight was being supported by Gon now. 

“Yup! This will do.” Hisoka heard Gon say. His voice vibrated his head, he winced. Gon was tugging at him to stand up and guided him to the weight room. It took a few tries as Hisoka wondered towards his bedroom, “Ah-ah, not that way.” Gon said and veered his body away. 

Gon shut the door behind him in the weight room and opened the shopping bags he left in there from earlier in the day. He pulled out a pair of black vinyl gloves and walked up to Hisoka, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, one arm behind him holding his wobbly body up. 

“Put these on,” Gon said and threw the gloves to the man. His head flopped forward and gazed down at his lap.

“Gl….gloves?” the word fell out of Hisoka’s mouth. He fumbled around with them for a few moments but managed to get them on successfully. 

“You’re doing great! Now put your hands out like this for me,” Gon demonstrated by extending his arms straight out in front of him. Hisoka copied.

_ Click  _ on one hand.

_ Click  _ onto the other. Hisoka put his wrists close to his face so he could focus his eyes on what was placed onto them. His mouth came up in a curve, “Haaaandcuffsss~~~?” He moaned, drawing out the word in a song.

“Mm! Stand up and follow me again.” Gon enthusiastically said. 

Hisoka stumbled around but followed the boy to the middle of the room. 

“Good job! Stay still for a sec.” The boy rumbled around in his bags again and made his way back to the magician, standing in front of him. He fished a carabiner through the handcuffs and then attached it to another carabiner with a heavy rope on it. He threw the rope up onto one of the hooks in the ceiling they used for the punching bags and pulled tight, making Hisoka jerk backward and stumble. “Annnnnnd, uppsy daisy we go!” Gon said, gripping the rope tightly to yank down and bringing Hisoka up to hang from the ceiling.

Hisoka winced as his body weight was pulling his wrists hard through the metal, cutting through his skin. “G-Gon…?” he asked and looked around the spinning room.

“Over here!” the boy said as he waved at Hisoka from across the room. He was tying the rope to a pile of weights. When done, he left the room leaving Hisoka alone.

Water bottles in his arms, Gon reappeared into the room. He set the bottles on the floor at Hisoka’s feet, which barely scraped the ground. “Water?” the boy offered the man.

Hisoka licked his lips at the mere mention of water. He felt too drunk and was still confused at the situation he was in. “Please” he mumbled. Gon tipped the plastic bottle up for him to drink, which he drank greedily from.

“Alright, I’ll come back in a few hours to give you more. For now, just focus on sobering up!” and with that, Gon left.

Hisoka squinted his eyes at the door where he saw Gon leave. “Gon….kun..?” he called out. Completely wasted, Hisoka let his head drop as he blacked out.

 

As Gon promised, three hours later he came back and made Hisoka drink another water bottle of water, then left. He didn’t come back until the following morning.

 

Hisoka perked up when he heard the weight room door click open. Gon walked inside in some loose pants, his shirt missing. Hisoka thought it looked as though he’d been up for a few hours as his eyes were bright and cheery already.

It was the magician who spoke first. “What’s this about?”

“Hah? You haven’t figured it out by now?” he asked, poking the man in the ribs. “I thought with you being such a know-it-all, you’d at least realize when you’re gonna be hit a few times.” He finished and looked up at the man with a beaming smile. 

“You’re going to hit me? Mmmmm~ this will be fun.” Hisoka admitted. “You got me drunk to get your revenge on me or something?” he asked. He rubbed his constrained hands together through the cuffs. “Ah, and the gloves are so I can’t use my Bungee Gum, yes?”

“See, you  _ do  _ know it all!” he smiled. Gon pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Hisoka’s abdomen leaving him gasping for air. He gave another hit to the stomach before he could recover. Another. Another.  _ Another.  _

Gon stepped back to let Hisoka vomit. Red chunks spewed out across the floor and down his front, the wine and food from last night. Hisoka started to chuckle, red slime hanging from his lips and chin. His laughter grew until his body was violently shaking making his body sway from back and forth.

The younger Hunter left the room and came back with scissors. He gave a quick tug to the rope bringing the weights closer to the middle of the room, lowering Hisoka to his knees. Gon heard him give a small moan in relief as his weight was now shifted to his legs rather than his wrists.

Grabbing the bottom of the man’s shirt, he sliced through the fabric with the scissors all the way up to the collar. He cut through the sleeves and pulled the rest off. Before he threw it across the room, Gon wiped up Hisoka’s face and chest, cleaning the puke off of him. 

The boy tossed the soiled shirt away and brought his hands tenderly to each side of Hisoka’s head, which was now aligned with his chest. He gently lifted his chin, forcing eye contact with the man. A lock of hair strayed over Hisoka’s forehead. Gon brushed it away and smiled down at him. The magician stayed quiet, not entirely sure what to think of the situation. The gears in his head were spinning at full speed trying to figure out what Gon wanted. 

Gon knelt down meeting Hisoka’s warm lips. He could still smell the vomit and alcohol on Hisoka’s breath, but he ignored it, deepening his kiss. As he pulled away, a small string of saliva stretched between them, keeping them connected. 

Hands came unlaced from Hisoka’s hair and slid down to his neck. Gon’s thumbs rested over the man’s Adam’s apple. He gently started to squeeze. Hisoka smiled up at him. Gon still hasn’t broken his eye contact. His thumbs pressed his throat in harder and Hisoka’s mouth opened for air, but he still smiled. His eyes rolled behind his lids and his knees started to fidget around on the ground, crossing his legs from pleasure. This annoyed Gon, but it was already expected that he’d have to go the extra mile to hurt the sadistic son-of-a-bitch. Instead of increasing the pain, Gon played into Hisoka’s game by staying patient and didn’t let up on his air-flow. Hisoka may be having fun, but he still needs to breathe. 

Soon after he started, Hisoka’s eyes came back and fixated on Gon’s, who was still staring him down, his face expressionless. Small red veins started to creep their way into the middle of Hisoka’s eyes as they bulged out.

Gon quickly let go and before Hisoka could suck in a much-needed breath of air, the boy backhanded him across the face, splitting Hisoka’s lip open. Blood sprayed across Gon’s bare chest and the floor, mixing in with the man’s previous stomach contents. This made Gon smile. He stepped closer so his body was inches away from Hisoka’s mouth. The man’s tongue slid out licking his lip and then tried to lick at the blood on the boy in front of him, but Gon grabbed his chin and yanked it up towards his face.

_ “No. _ ” he demanded. He gave a squeeze to reinforce his rule. Gon let go and put his hand over his healing claw marks on his chest. Hisoka’s eyes slowly followed. Scraping downward, Gon’s short nails dug into his own tan skin, breaking open the scabs. Thick, warm trails of blood oozed over his pectoral muscle and down his side. 

Hisoka’s eyes slitted as he moaned which was followed by another backhanded slap from Gon.

“No.”

Hisoka’s heart started to race. His mouth fell open as he moaned out. His legs twisted together and his fingers curled between the cuffs.

“I said, _no_ , Hisoka.” Gon demanded again. 

“G-Gon-kun...you know I can’t h-help it when you look at me like that” he whispered between hitches in his breath. Hisoka’s eyes fell onto the boy’s chest and stared longingly at the blood that covered him,  _ their  _ blood. 

“Don’t do it.” Gon warned the magician. Hisoka didn’t care, he fell forward to reach Gon’s chest with his mouth but instead was met with a fist across his jaw, hitting open the split in his lip even more, making it instantly swell. Red pulsed out and down Hisoka’s chin. Gon traced a finger over the cut and he saw Hisoka wince from the sting. 

Gon leaned in and took the man’s bottom lip into his mouth giving it a hard suck, swallowing the gushing blood. Hisoka moaned which landed him a punch to the gut. 

“No.” he said and stood up straight, blood around his mouth. He ran his fingers over the blood on his body and slowly smeared it around as he stared into Hisoka’s glowing yellow eyes.

Hisoka was nearly at his limit. His head snapped back as he yelled out, pleading to fuck Gon. “Please, Gon,  _ please!”  _ he begged. “Please, I need you.” 

Gon shook his head and socked him twice in a row right over his eye socket. This quieted the man for the moment. His body went limp and he again was only held up by his wrists. Skinny rivers of blood trailed down Hisoka’s arms.

 

Gon left the room and didn’t come back for hours.

 

Hisoka’s stomach was growling and his lips were slightly chapped from lack of hydration. The alcohol soaked it all up and the water Gon gave him wasn’t enough. He licked his lips to wet them, wincing from the sting over his inflamed cut. Swishing spit in his mouth, he spat onto the weight room’s floor to get rid of the excess blood.  _ If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that Gon was training me.  _ A small laugh escaped his mouth at the thought. 

Cringing, Hisoka mustered the strength to pull himself up off his knees and onto his feet. He slid a little in the mess on the floor. He gave his back a twist to the left giving off a loud crack and twirled his head from side to side to do the same. It felt good to stand. He brought his hands down in front of his as much as the rope would allow and inspected the knot and carabiner that locked him here. 

“Hisokaaaa, I can’t believe you’d do that right in front of me!” said the boy, his voice behind the man.

Hisoka was genuinely startled. He thought Gon had left the room a long time ago. “How long have you been in here?” he asked, ashamed at his slipping skills. 

“Mmmmm, seecrettt!” Gon giggled. Gon ducked and spun out his leg, kicking Hisoka’s feet out from under him. The man landed on his knees with a  _ crack  _ and they both heard a loud  _ pop  _ noise from one of Hisoka’s shoulders as his weight dragged him down again. 

“Ahh….ooh, that kinda hurt.” the magician admitted. 

“It’s just pulled out of its socket, I can fix it.” Gon said but didn’t move to do so. Instead, he circled around to the front of the man and grabbed ahold of his chin, checking out the fat lip. “Yikes, that’s gonna need stitches, Hisoka!”

“Well, Gon-kun, I wouldn’t need those stitches if you would stop hitting me there. You’re making it worse.”

“No,  _ you’re  _ making it worse.” Gon said flatly, his eyes narrowing. “I want you to stop losing control when you get too excited over me.”

“Where is the fun in tha-”  _ Whack!  _ Gon’s fist met Hisoka’s mouth.

“I don’t mind when we mess around, Hisoka, but you have to go at my pace! This is new to me. When your bloodlust consumes you, I don’t like you like that. You’re scary and mean.” Gon told the man.

Hisoka let out a cough and spit more of his blood out onto the floor before speaking. “So you’re doing this because I am going too fast?” he questioned. “Are you insinuating we have a relationship that I am going too fast  _ in _ ?” 

Gon thought about this the first time he left Hisoka alone in the room. He wondered what it meant to do  _ those  _ types of things with someone. Gon knew he was sheltered but he understood the general sense of a relationship. He remembered when Hisoka felt remorse over his actions towards Mito-san because it made Gon sad, which made Gon’s heart  _ ache  _ for him. And how Hisoka makes him feel when they get heavy into action, he shuddered at the thought. These were baby steps into a growing relationship, right?

“If...well…” Gon started confident with this conversation but when Hisoka came right out and asked if they were in a relationship, he became super embarrassed. What if Hisoka was just playing with him because he was the only one around him? What if he was just a toy and Gon misinterpreted Hisoka’s new emotions and he still was just an animal with a mad thirst for lust? “I mean, if you…” Gon trailed off.

Hisoka was at loss for words.  _ Am I reading this correctly? Gon went through the trouble of all this to let me know he was seriously hurt about what I did to him in the shower?  _

“Uh, Gon-kun,” the magician started. “Do you... _ like _ me?” he asked softly. Suddenly, things were falling into place for him. It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Hisoka that Gon has been overly forgiving of him and his horrendous actions ever since they met. Their relationship has always been a mutual respect for each other, but Hisoka knew when he went over the line, and he’s done it a few times. Yet Gon was happier than ever to allow him to join him on his new journey in life. 

Hisoka felt weird again, like when he did back on the boat. He felt warm, but not with lust. 

“Waah??? I don’t like you!” he yelled out at the other. His face twisted into immediate regret. “Okay, well...maybe I do. I don’t know!” he said. “I like spending time with Killua and I like to joke and play with him. But it’s different with you. I like spending time with you in a different way...like it means more...or something. I feel more...more….Ughhhhhh” Gon growled and grabbed the sides of his head. “Ahhhh!!!”

The magician waited patiently as Gon tried to sort his feelings out. If Hisoka was honest with himself, he could feel the difference in their time spent together as well. He loved killing people with Illumi. It was  _ amazing.  _ Illumi  _ got  _ him when it came to murder. Even though he mostly did it for his job, he could still see behind those large, dark eyes the thrill it gave him, and Hisoka loved that about the man. But it’s true, Gon was different. This little kid with a huge heart has captured him in some sort of web that he can’t seem to climb out of. He couldn't put his own feelings into words, but the ones that Gon spoke gave life to his thoughts. 

Gon reeled back and faced the man, standing tall and confident. “Okay. Yes, Hisoka, I like you! A lot! I don’t want to stop doing fun things with you!” he said, letting out a huge breath of relief as he finally managed to get it out.

Hisoka opened his mouth to give his reply but was interrupted by the floor’s doorbell ringing, signaling someone was inside the elevator waiting for him to answer.

Both their heads turned towards the door to the weight room. 

“Gon, do  _ not  _ open that door without me.” Hisoka snapped. He never got visitors here, not even Illumi. Anyone that needs him contacts him through cell only. 

_ Dingding,  _ the bell went again.

“I should answer it, though, what if it’s important,” Gon asked, turning to leave.

“Gon, no! No, please let me off this hook and I’ll answer it with you. Don’t go alone.”

“Ehhh, are you gonna hurt me after what I did?” Gon asked suspiciously. 

Hisoka let out a small whine, “No, Gon! I understand your point you wanted to get across to me, I won’t retaliate. Please, just don’t go alone.” Hisoka begged. Gon started to feel a little scared as to who could be at the door that would be so dangerous as to make Hisoka act like this. 

“Okay, okay! Just hold on.”

_ Dingdingding. _

Gon trotted over to the weights and undid the hooks and knots and Hisoka’s arms fell down in front of him, one laying a little looser than the other from being disconnected. Gon undid the carabiners and knots there, too. Hisoka rubbed his raw wrists and stood up to his feet. Gon Grabbed at his limp forearm and helped him keep his balance as they left the room and went out to the front door. There was no peephole and no intercom. That was one of the prices to pay when living in Heaven’s Arena for free. If you had “visitors” then that was your own problem. 

Standing side by side, Hisoka extended his good arm to press the “open” button, watching the doors slide open. 

A man a little shorter than Hisoka stood in front of them. His black hair was slicked back revealing a strange symbol on his forehead. He wore all black, from his fur-lined trench coat, to his pants, to his shoes. Gon recognized him as The Phantom Troupe Leader, Chrollo Lucilfer. Gon stepped back a little.

Hisoka smiled at the man. His good arm grabbed the other and forced it back into its socket, giving an audible  _ pop  _ to the three of them. “Chrollo, how nice to see you.” he greeted smiling. His eyes then became slits and narrowed his gaze. “What do you want.”

The Spider looked over the two males before him. He saw a tremendous amount of blood spilled over the front of Hisoka’s and Gon’s chest. Hisoka’s face reflected a bruise under his right eye and a swollen lip on the left side, a huge cut going through it, and a horizontal gash over his nose. In addition to witnessing the magician fixing his arm, he also smelled a ferocious amount of stale vomit, making him physically gag. He put a hand over his nose and mouth. His eyes trailed over Gon’s chest that had what looked like an older wound that had been recently opened, and his knuckles were bloodied. Chrollo’s eyes then went back over to Hisoka and he noticed deep gashes around his wrists, probably from restraints, and his pants were soaked with red from the knees down.

Chrollo spoke gently, “Am I interrupting something here?” he asked genuinely. He recognized the boy who was friends with the Kurta Clan kid. “Gon, was it? How are you?” he asked the boy behind his hand. 

Hisoka let out a growl that rumbled in his throat and put a hand in front of Gon, separating him away from The Spider. This had Chrollo putting his hands up innocently, “I’m not going to touch him, Hisoka. I came to talk to you.”

“No thanks.” Hisoka flat out refused him immediately.

“Now, now, Hisoka! Is that any way to treat a guest?” Chrollo asked. He glanced down at Gon and said, “Well,  _ ahem,  _ maybe it is. Anyway, I was wondering if I could come in and sit down?”

 

The three males sat on the furniture in the apartment’s living room in silence for a few moments. Gon sat nearly on top of Hisoka on the opposite side of Chrollo to be as far away as possible. Hisoka crossed his leg over the other nonchalantly while he leaned back into the couch, spreading his arms over the back of it. 

“Well~? What do you want?” he said coolly. 

“I’ve come to tell you I’ve regained my nen back and am interested in allowing you to fight me.”

Hisoka practically started to salivate. Yes, this is what he’s always wanted.

Gon twisted his head and asked, “You regained your nen? How did you do it?” he asked, a rush in his voice.

Chrollo ignored his question but stared at Gon. “Well, Hisoka? How about it?” his nose twitching from the strong smell that seeped out of the weight room.

“Mmmm~~ I’d love to.” he agreed.

“Great, let’s start now.” He said and stood up. Hisoka sprang up and crouched in front of Gon over the couch in a protective pose. “Haha, I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Chrollo laughed. Hisoka didn’t think it was funny. Not one bit. “I’ll go and sign up for a fight for a week from today, let’s say around one in the afternoon? Sound good to you?” He raised his eyebrows towards Hisoka, who nodded his confirmation. “See you then,” he said with a wave over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator. He stood there for a moment until the lift came back and once he stepped in and the doors swallowed him away, then, and only then, did Hisoka move away from Gon.

 

“That was adventurous.” He said comically. 

“Ehh, I don’t like that man,” Gon said, sticking up his nose. 

“Oh~?? Well, he likes you, he likes you a lot.” Hisoka told the boy. 

“Waahh? How do you know that?”

“Mm~ Well, after you and Killua were captured and you showed off your feisty little attitude, strutting about in The Spider’s hideout like you owned the place, he took a little liking to you.” Hisoka thought about it more thoroughly. “Just like you caught my eye during The Hunter’s Exam, actually.” he smiled.

“Wahhh, I don’t want him to like me!” Gon whined, puffing his cheeks out while he pouted.

Hisoka picked him up off the couch, making Gon face him, his legs around Hisoka’s waist. A hand held him up on his backside and the other ran through the boy’s hair. “Ah, but you want  _ me  _ to like you, don’t you?” Hisoka cooed. 

Gon went scarlet. So awkward! “Hisokaaa!!! You’re embarrassing me!” Gon said as he buried his face into Hisoka’s naked shoulder. He immediately lifted his face back up at the smell. “Uhm, Hisoka?” Gon asked. “Maybe we should clean up...it smells pretty bad in here.”

“That it does.” Hisoka agreed.

The boys started to clean up the mess on the weight room floor and put away all the accessories Gon had used. They then headed into the shower and cleaned themselves off, Hisoka keeping his hands to himself the entire time.


	7. Kakin Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! But it's worth it, this is my longest chapter at 12k words. It delivers ;)

The two Hunters stepped out of the shower together and dried off. Gon reached for his clothes and felt a towel being placed around his shoulders, then Hisoka picked him up like his perfect little bride. The man held him close to his chest and left for the bedroom.

With one knee kneeling on the bed, Hisoka gently laid the boy down in the middle on the pillows against the wall. He pulled the towel out from under him and tossed it on the floor. Hisoka then proceeded to crawl the rest of the way on the bed, it sinking under his weight. The man worked his way between the boy’s legs, a hand on either side of Gon’s body to support him up. He stared down into those large, brown eyes that looked back into his own with such a virtuous look behind them.

Hisoka spoke softly, assuring Gon he was serious, “Do you trust me?” he asked.

It took a moment for the boy to answer back. A shine sparkled across his glassy eyes as he contemplated whether or not he truly  _ did  _ trust the man. In the end, though, he nodded his head yes.

Hisoka leaned down to kiss the boy, their lips brushing together softly. Gon could taste a mixture of Hisoka’s saliva and blood from his cut. He put his small hands over Hisoka’s cheeks and brought his mouth a closer to his own, deepening the kiss. He heard Hisoka let out a small moan as the pressure reopened his wounded lip, blood passing between their mouths. Gon felt comfortable so far. It felt safe. He didn’t feel afraid. 

The magician pulled away and kissed along Gon’s smooth jawline over to his ear where he nibbled and sucked at the earlobe. Gon’s mouth parted open ever so slightly at how good it felt. The other’s mouth made its way down his neck, a tongue gliding across his skin leaving long, wet stripes. He gave light kisses that seemed to tickle Gon. The boy gave off a smile and cringed away, a small giggle following. Hisoka leaned in, their naked bodies touching. Gon could feel the heavy pressure of Hisoka’s abdomen against his own growing erection. A surprised moan escaped the boy’s mouth from the contact.

Hisoka smiled as he felt it, too. Gon was so easy to make flustered. All it took were a few well-placed kisses, and boom, here we are. After a few pecks over his chest and mouth again, he sat back on his knees and pulled the boy’s legs over each of his muscular thighs. Hisoka’s large hands rubbed Gon’s thighs up and down, moving them closer to his dick with each stroke. Gon swallowed back the nervous lump in his throat.

“Gon-kun~ it’s okay. I want you to enjoy this,” he said, still massaging his legs. “Have you ever played with yourself before?” Gon shook his head ‘no’ while his cheeks slowly reddened with blush. “You really are an innocent little boy, aren’t you?” Gon replied with a skittish smile. The man resituated himself by sitting on his bottom and stretching his legs out on either side of the small Hunter in front of him, pulling the boy closer to him so their flesh touched, his legs still resting over the top of Hisoka’s. 

Their cocks touched each other. Gon could feel it, he didn’t need to look. His hips came up off the bed a little just thinking about Hisoka’s full erection on him. The boy watched as Hisoka dragged one of his hands up his thigh and over his dick, clutching it firmly, but tenderly. Gon let out an audible moan, he’s never felt something like this before. 

“Shhh~, it only gets better from here~,” Hisoka promised as he started to slowly move his hand up and down. Gon’s hips shook from this new feeling. His nerves ached and burned.

“H-Hisoka…” Gon whispered. His legs stretched out and toes curled.

“Mm~?” he said slyly, stroking slightly faster.

“Hiso...ka....th-that feels….” Gon couldn’t finish his sentence, his mind a blur.

The man smirked. “I know, Gon-kun. It feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, not looking for an answer, but still enjoying Gon’s sluggish nods trying to agree.

The boy moaned out as Hisoka picked up the pace, pumping up and down. Hisoka’s tongue poked out of his mouth to greedily lick his lips, looking down at the vulnerable Hunter was making Hisoka’s blood hot. He took his other hand and caressed Gon’s balls, rolling them in time with his strokes. His thumb rubbed over the boy’s slit, massaging the precum that seeped out around on the tip. It slid down between Gon’s skin and Hisoka’s hand, giving it a natural lubricant. His hand glided up and down with pure ease, the boy squirming uncontrollably. Hisoka gave his slit another good rub and Gon’s eyes shot open, his vision blinding.

“Ah! Hiso-Hisoka! Mmm...I...something feels r-really g-good~~,” he whispered between moans, breath hitching. 

Of course, Hisoka knew Gon meant he was going to orgasm, but little Gon didn’t know that.

“Hisoka!” Gon shouted, his hips bucked into Hisoka’s grip while he ejaculated over the man’s hand. Hisoka knew it’d be quick since this was his first time, he also knew he’d  _ have  _ to do this if they were going to go all the way, otherwise, Gon wouldn’t last one minute when Hisoka fully took him. He licked the sticky, white substance off his hands and moaned from the taste. Gon lay there, panting.

“How was your first orgasm?” Hisoka purred, already knowing the answer.

The small Hunter’s chest heaved up and down with each heavy breath he took. “Do...do they always feel like that?” he asked. His vision became clearer as he came down from his climax.

“Mhm~ sometimes they feel even  _ better. _ ” 

Gon’s eyes closed at such a thought. No way could something feel even better than what he just experienced. That was amazing. 

Hisoka leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He grabbed the same bottle of lubricant that he used on the poles when training with Gon. “Are you ready for more, Gon-kun~?”

“Wah? More?” He asked confused, but he looked down at himself and realized he was rock hard again. He then glanced at Hisoka’s large and intimidating cock that hasn’t been touched this entire time. “Y-yeah, let’s keep going,” Gon said with an encouraging smile. He felt like he was on top of the world right now. This is fun!

Gon’s mind was still thinking about how unstoppable he felt when suddenly Hisoka’s fingers were at his entrance. He looked down at the man who was grinning his usual devilish self. He sucked in air at the touch, “Ah! Why are you so cold!” he asked.

“I have lube on my fingers,” and with that, he pushed his middle finger in all the way to his knuckle, not giving the boy any time to object. 

“Ahh..! Hnngg!” moaned Gon.

The finger slid out all way until just the tip of Hisoka’s fingernail was still inside. He pressed inside again, slower this time, making Gon’s back arch and his mouth fall open. Hisoka could barely hold himself back while he watched Gon take his fingering. The boy tightened over his finger with each penetration, swallowing his finger deeper inside.

Little red dents formed under Gon’s bottom lip as he bit into his skin. He hummed a moan and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He felt like he’d never recover from the ecstasy he was receiving. 

Hisoka pulled out his finger again and squirted a little more lube on three fingers and slipped them all in, skipping over the two finger stage. Gon’s eyes widened, “Hisoka!” he let out in surprise.

The older Hunter couldn’t stand it! This perfect body, untouched by anyone else, writhed under his curling fingers begging for more. Gon’s legs squeezed over Hisoka’s thighs making the man bite the inside of his cheek to remind himself to wait. It was taking everything he was made of not to rip the boy  _ in half _ as he fucked him into oblivion.

With a perfect angle, Hisoka curled his fingers deep inside the boy touching his sweet spot. Gon cried out from the contact. His body quivered and he gave Hisoka’s fingers a tight clench of pleasure. Gon whined.

“H-help me, Hisoka…” Gon managed to breathe out. The magician chuckled. That was a new one.

“Mm? Help you? Are you hurt?” as he said “hurt” he gave a good shove inside the smaller male.

“I...I…” Gon tried to say through each thrust of Hisoka’s fingers.

“You what?” he teased.

“I….need…” he moaned heavily and tried again, “I need you,” he said finally.

That was the cue! The green light he was looking for. He’d make this boy  _ his.  _ Hisoka slid out from under Gon and sat back on his knees, squeezing yet another pile of lube onto his hand and smeared it over his aching hard-on. 

“Do we really need that?” Gon asked innocently, still recovering his breath. “It was really cold,”

“Oh, my little bunny,  _ yes _ . This here,” he said holding his dick, “wouldn’t fit inside that little body of yours without it.” He finished, smiling from ear to ear. He mounted the boy, grabbing Gon’s legs and throwing them over his shoulder. “This will feel much different than my fingers,” He warned the boy who looked up at him with pink cheeks and droopy, intoxicated eyes from arousal.

Hisoka guided the tip of his member to Gon’s pulsing entrance. Hisoka was shaking, barely holding onto reality. Gently, Hisoka pressed himself inside. _“...Fuck…”_ he moaned under his breath, rolling his eyes. He was _so_ _tight_ still. Hisoka thought he’d come just by entering! But he can do this, he can do it Gon’s way. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s done things so slow with someone. Or did he ever? 

Gon arched his back, lifting himself up with his ankles on Hisoka’s shoulders, pressing himself deeper inside. “Hiso~” is all he was able to whine. 

The magician waited for Gon to make eye contact with him before he started to move. With a small nod of approval from Gon, Hisoka started to move in and out of the boy, taking his sweet time for once. With every drag, he could feel the grip Gon had on his pulsing dick. “Gon-kun...you’re….you’re so,  _ hnngg _ ” he tried to say. Hisoka quickly turned into complete jelly.  _ “T-tiiight…”  _ Hisoka’s mouth lay open. One quick shiver shimmied down his spine.

Gon wasn’t able to say anything whatsoever after Hisoka started to move inside him. It was one thing to be fingered, but to be  _ fucked  _ was another. Gon grabbed Hisoka’s shoulder meat and squeezed, digging his short nails into the skin. He pulled down, raking across Hisoka’s chest. 

How is Hisoka supposed to go at a slow pace with Gon if he keeps doing shit like this? He was drunk with passion, completely exhilarated. He thought he’d pass out before he could finish, the feeling was too much for him. Gon was so small around his cock.

“Gon,  _ please _ ,” the man begged him.  _ “Please, can I go harder?” _

Gon squeaked...but didn’t say no.

With that, Hisoka pulled out and flipped the boy over to his knees and forced his head down into the pillows. He was sure to insert himself back in gently for Gon to readjust to the new position. He kept his hand over the top of Gon’s head and the other grabbed his small waist. His breathing was hard. This felt better than Hisoka has initially imagined. 

“Hisoka?” He heard Gon mumble over the pillows. 

“Hm~?”

_ “M-move~~…”  _ he begged and pushed his body back into the magician's. Hisoka hadn’t realized how long he became still, catching his breath. Gon squeezed himself over the cock inside him reminding Hisoka to go.

He gave a good pull out and fucked into Gon  _ hard.  _ The boy yelled out, half pain, half pleasure. Hisoka pounded him raw and his pace was quicker than before. He pressed down onto Gon’s head and smothered him into the pillows. In the room, there were echoes of both the male’s moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Gon would be louder than Hisoka but the puffs of a feather pillow muffled his cries.

Not long after the switch in positions did Hisoka think he wouldn't last. He let go over Gon’s head and wrapped his arm under the boy and took hold of his dick to stroke it in time with Hisoka’s deep thrusts. Leaning forward allowed for Hisoka to reach Gon’s prostate, making the boy scream out.

“Gon-kun, I’m gonna…” Hisoka whispered. He pumped the boy harder who was barely conscious at this point from the pleasure. “Gon, I’m gonna…” he tried again. Under Hisoka’s fingers, he could feel Gon’s dick spaz and twitch as he shot cum onto the bed below them, his walls pulsing tight onto Hisoka. 

The magician bucked his hips into Gon a few times, slowing his pace as he released his load into the boy and immediately collapsing on top of him.

Although Hisoka’s cock was still inside him, which was now full to the brim, Gon didn’t seem to mind being crushed under Hisoka’s weight. They both lay there in silence as they caught their breath. A few moments later and Hisoka had enough strength to at least roll off the kid, pulling himself out at the same time. Hot, white fluid lazily spilled out of Gon’s entrance and onto the bed gathering into a pool, quickly disappearing as it soaked through the sheet.

Hisoka stared at Gon, who stared back. They lay side by side still out of breath, looking into each other’s eyes. Hisoka closed his, thinking to himself.  _ There is that weird feeling again. The feeling only Gon gives me. _

The magician sat up without a word and grabbed Gon up off the bed and into his arms. They had just showered but after such passionate sex, they were due for another. 

Hisoka never put the boy down during the shower. He managed to clean Gon up so he wouldn’t have to do any work, knowing his backside must be in pain. When they were done, he wrapped Gon up in a big, fluffy blanket and laid him on the couch so they could watch a movie together. There was no way Gon would be doing any training for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow. He does heal quickly, but we will find out  _ how  _ quick.

 

___

 

As the days went by, Gon’s training remained the same both in and out of the ring. Soon enough a week had gone by and Gon asked Hisoka, “Isn’t today the day you’re supposed to fight Chrollo?”

“Hmm~ You’re right, it is, isn’t? It looks like I’ve forgotten,” the man answered with a slightly puzzled look. “Oh well,” he said.

Gon cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean, ‘Oh well’?” 

“I don’t really feel like fighting him anymore. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to head out to Kakin Kingdom now? We can continue your training while we travel.” 

“Waaahhh?????? You’re not going to fight Chrollo!” Gon yelled. This goes against everything he knew about the assassin. Hasn’t he been wanting to fight him for a long time? Isn’t that the real reason he joined The Spiders in the first place?

“Mmm, nah~. There is something more important to do than fight him. Plus,” he spoke with a grin pulling at the sides of his mouth. “If he  _ really  _ wants to fight me in return, he’ll come to me again.” 

Gon’s brain felt like it was shorting out. “But, but he did come to you. He said he gained his nen back and wanted to fight you.”

“As I said, I’m no longer interested,” Hisoka said, almost with a growl. 

Gon shied away knowing that meant he was done talking about the subject.  _ Okay, if he wants to leave to Kakin today, I’d better get my stuff ready as soon as possible. I don’t want to keep him waiting.  _

“Since you’ve agreed to leave today, let’s go. Your bag is by the door. I mean, we were going whether you wanted to or not, but I’m glad you agreed.” Hisoka made sure Gon knew that Hisoka wasn’t being soft with him, even though he knew he was starting to ease up on the boy. 

 

___

 

The boat ride took almost eight days to go across the ocean from Heaven’s Arena to Kakin Port City. Hisoka doesn’t mind the sea but he was glad to be off that boat and onto dry land. Staying cooped up in one place for long periods of time made it hard for him not to kill anyone that so much as looked at him wrong. Gon managed to calm him down several times when a few kids bumped into him or when some passengers were drinking and cussing too loud. Hisoka’s lip twitched up thinking about the missed opportunity to end their lives. Since he didn’t kill them, that means they would roam freely and do the exact same thing for the rest of their lives. The world would be better off without their loud shenanigans.

Hisoka was snapped out of his dark train of thoughts when he received a great tug on his t-shirt, dragging him down. “Hisokaaaaaa~~!!!!” Gon sang. His smile was as wide as his face would allow. “I’m so excited to see Kaito-san again! I can’t wait to introduce you two.”

“Gon-kun, let’s stop to get something to eat, yes? I’m sure you’re hungry.” Hisoka suggested. He was antsy to get their adventure on a roll again but meeting new people was always a hassle. The whole fake encounters really got under his skin. If he wanted to avoid another Mito situation, he’d better be on his best behavior. 

 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a loud pink  _ pop  _ in their faces as a bubblegum bubble was blown from the mouth of a girl with magenta colored hair. With each smack of her gum, Gon could see Hisoka’s eye twitch.

“Hey,” Spinner Clow said cooly. “Long time no see.” She said looking at Gon. Her eyes transferred to the taller man in front of her and her eyes went a little wide.  _ What’s he doing here?  _ They went back to normal size when she realized the man must not be a threat if he was with Gon. “You here to see Kite?” she asked, looking back to Gon.

“Mm!” he excitedly said.

As she let them both in, she said, “Your friend is here, too. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“Hah? Which friend?” Gon asked, wondering who in the world would be here with the amateur Hunters. Spinner showed them into the living room where Monta and Podungo sat on a couch, in a chair next to them was Kite, and standing next to her was - “KILLUAA!!!!!” Gon screamed and jumped with a running start on his bestest friend in the whole wide world.

Killua caught him and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled Gon’s shoulder, to which he saw Hisoka standing in the room’s entryway. “W-what is Hisoka doing here?!” he exclaimed. “Is he with you?!”

“Mm!” Gon said, leaning back from the hug. He gave another squeeze and let go, turning to the tall, red-headed man. “Hisoka is helping me regain my nen back!”

_ “Haaahh?”  _ Killua let out. “Hisoka is doing  _ what?  _ Why!” he turned a suspicious eye on Hisoka and asked, “What do you want with Gon!”

“Hmm~? I’ve already  _ had  _ what I  _ wanted  _ from him.” the magician said slyly, his devil grin appearing. 

Gon’s face turned completely red in embarrassment. “H-Hisoka! D-don’t just say stuff like that in front of everyone!!!” Gon stuttered looking around to the other’s in the room who were trying to figure out exactly what was just said. Only Kite seemed to get it, whose mouth hung open, her mind already working out the situation. 

“GON!” Killua shouted and grabbed his sleeve to drag him into another room for privacy. “What, what, WHAT?” The others in the room beside them could hear his shouts.

The black haired Hunter fidgeted with the hem of his jacket and twisted his foot around on the floor. He didn’t meet Killua’s intense gaze. 

“Gon,  _ say something!  _ What did Hisoka mean by that?! What are you two doing together?! Why didn’t you ask me to help you with your nen?” Killua spat out.

“It’s not like that! Hisoka was there when I first decided to do it, and he was available, so...well, he started traveling with me. You and Alluka were going on your own trip together, and Kurapika and Leorio have their own things going on, too...so, I thought why not let Hisoka accompany me?” Killua continued to glare. “I couldn’t go by myself, you know! I don’t have any nen! Hisoka said he’d protect me!” He yelled the last part, defending his decision making. He was allowed to decide who he traveled with! 

“Okay, fine, you and Hisoka are traveling together. Whatever. But what about that little remark he made? What did  _ that  _ mean?” Killua pressed the matter.

Gon had hoped he’d forget about that part. It was sooooo embarrassing! Dammit, Hisoka! “Well…” Gon started, looking away from his best friend’s face.

_ “EWW!!!!!!!!!!” _ Killua screamed at the top of his lungs. He pushed Gon away from him, running past and out after Hisoka. He hardened his fingers to a point and aimed straight for the man’s heart. 

Hisoka simply grabbed both of his wrists and pulled up so Killua was hanging in the air, kicking out at him.

“Killua, stop it!” Gon yelled. “Leave him out of this. Your problem is with me!”

“No, it’s not, it’s with  _ him! This - this monster!”  _ Killua said, kicking and struggling.

Gon spun his leg up and gave Killua a kick in the ribs making the boy silent. Hisoka set the boy down to face his friend. “Gon. Why are you sticking up for him?” Killua said through gritted teeth, a hand holding his side and his eyes covered in shadow.

“Because just like you, Hisoka is my friend!” Gon crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out in a pout. How hard was it for him to understand that Hisoka isn’t really all that bad, minus the crazy. 

Kite stood up and raised a hand in protest, “Young Killua, don’t you think Gon can make decisions for himself? If you haven’t noticed, Gon seems to be unharmed.” Gon was thankful for someone to be on his side, but felt his scars in the shape of claws on his chest burn in guilt. “And it looks like Hisoka is the one who is hurt.” Kite said as he gestured to Hisoka’s healing cut on his lip, the fading yellow color from remnants of an old black eye, and a short, thick pink line across the bridge of Hisoka’s nose.

“Yeah, I was wondering what happened to you. You get ina fight or something?” Killa snottily asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, you mean this?” Hisoka touched his right eye and chuckled. He looked over to Gon and told him to tell them what happened. All eyes in the room turned to Gon.

“Heh, well...I did that to him.” the boy admitted.

“Waaahhh?!?! And you’re still  _ alive??!!?” _ Killua asked, shocked. His hands came up to both sides of his head as the more he found out, the more he couldn’t believe. Hisoka giggled at the boy, and Gon’s cheeks grew hot with blush.

Kite looked over at her two buddies who didn’t say a word. She let out an exaggerated sigh and told them they should give these three their privacy cause  _ clearly  _ there was a problem that needed resolving. 

Killua growled for the other two to sit on the couch as he sat on the coffee table in front of them. “Tell me what happened right from when we parted ways, Gon.  _ Everything.”  _ He emphasized with a glare. 

Gon gulped. There was a  _ lot  _ that would make his friend mad. Not only were there a lot of parts that Hisoka hurt him or his family, but there were quite a few times when Hisoka was intimate in some way or another with him. He was just coming to terms with it himself, how could he say these things out loud? He wasn’t ready. 

The story went from Mito-san’s house to the boat ride, to Heaven’s Arena, and then to where they’re at now, skipping over only the sexual encounters between the two Hunters. Gon made sure to tell Killua about his scar on his chest too, hopefully, make him forget about anything  _ else _ he left out. 

“Mmhm, yeah, so you beat the shit out of Hisoka because he wouldn’t leave you alone? Like how? You made it sound like he was touching you but you didn’t really specify.” 

Gon was no longer talking to his best friend, but talking to an assassin trying to get all the details before he made the kill. This was an interrogation. “Killua, I told you everything that happened.” Gon said meekly. Lying was never his strong suit.

Now it was Hisoka’s turn. Killua rounded on him and started to berate him for answers. Clearly, he wasn’t getting anywhere with his friend and he knew Hisoka would be more than willing to tell him. “What’s he leaving out? What did you do to him that set him over the edge?” He asked, grabbing Hisoka’s shirt collar, bring them almost nose to nose.

The magician just smiled back at the boy. “I wanted to play with him,” he said. Killua knew what he meant by that, next question.

“And did you?”

“No, as you can see,” he said and pointed to his face. “He taught me a lesson. He told you that part.”

“And after that?” Killua asked.

Ah, that’s what Hisoka was waiting for, the  _ right  _ question to be asked. “Mm, yes~~” he said and rolled his eyes, letting them close thinking back of the pleasurable time they shared.

“Yes,  _ what? _ ” Killua demanded. He needed to know for sure if that’s what he was getting at.

“Yes, I  _ fucked  _ Gon,” he said and his bloodlust let loose across the room. Killua slowly lets go of Hisoka’s collar from the news, his hand dropping to his side as Hisoka belted out in maniacal laughter.

Kite, Spinner, Pudungo, and Monta ran back into the living room feeling Hisoka’s dangerous aura. Gon jumped up and squeezed himself between Killua and Hisoka, protecting the latter from everyone else.

“Wait, everyone! It’s fine, it’s fine! Hisoka is just excited!” He yelled fast, holding an arm out in defense. The room became less tense, but everyone’s hackles were still up as Hisoka’s aura was still seeping out. Gon turned around to look at the magician, who seemed to be in a small trance of his own thoughts -  _ no doubt about him,  _ Gon thought, rolling his eyes. He put his hands on Hisoka’s shoulders and talked to him like he was the only one around. “Hisoka, you’ve gotta calm down.” But hearing Gon’s voice seemed to make it worse. The aura inflamed and the weight of it seemed to crush everyone in the room.  _ Think, think, think! _

Gon knew the only way to snap him out of this was to shock him, so he swung his right hand out behind him and brought it to Hisoka’s face, backhanding him and splitting open his lip again. Gon winced as the blood sprayed across the two of them. He felt bad for having to keep opening the wound, but it worked. Hisoka shook his head in bewilderment and looked up to Gon. His smile was small but present. “Sorry, Gon-kun,” he said innocently. 

The black haired Hunter turned to everyone else in the room and bowed in apology. “Sorry for the trouble. C’mon, let’s clean you up,” he said and guided Hisoka to the bathroom, remembering the way when he came here to apologize to Katio-san about the Chimera Ant crisis. 

Killua stood motionless, still staring at the spot where Gon and Hisoka were. The other’s have never met Hisoka and don’t know him, but Killua  _ knows him.  _ He knows him well enough to know that Gon should be unconscious on the ground right now after that - but he wasn’t. What on earth happened between the two of them that  _ that  _ was the result of smacking Hisoka?  _ And they...and they had sex?! But Hisoka is a man! Why was Gon having sexual relations with a man?  _ Killua shuddered. 

That thought made him even more mad. Hisoka had to be controlling Gon or something.  _ But Gon just hit him across the face and he did nothing in return, doesn’t that rule out some sort of mind control? Wait, this means Gon isn’t a virgin anymore?! Ew, and he lost it to a man! Was he always attracted to men?  _ Killua thought about all the times him and Gon were together trying to see any signs of Gon being interested in him but nothing in particular stood out. 

“I’ve gotta get Kurapika and Leorio here, no matter what,” Killua muttered to himself as he pulled his cell phone out of his short’s pocket. Something wasn’t right and he knew he’d need his friends for backup. 

 

Gon sat atop the bathroom counter so he could reach Hisoka’s lip easier. He patted it with an alcohol wipe to clean it. “I’m sorry Killua acted like that towards you. He doesn’t know that we’ve become friends...and it might take some getting used to, yanno?” Gon said, looking into Hisoka’s yellow eyes. He nodded his understanding and looked back into Gon’s large, brown eyes. The boy blinked away, unable to handle such heavy eye contact right now. Still sitting atop the counter, he turned his body to look into the mirror cabinet to see if there was any sort of healing ointment he could rub on Hisoka’s lip. “There isn’t any cream to help it. I’m sorry for hitting you again, Hisoka.” Gon genuinely said. 

“It’s okay, Gon-kun.” he assured the boy. 

“I’ll stitch it up for you tonight. I should have right away! I’m sorry I never did! But I will tonight, okay?! I’ll do it after you eat, at least.” Gon said. He felt so bad he had to open the wound again.

“Gon, it’s okay, really. It doesn’t hurt,” he said and ran his fingers through Gon’s spiky hair. He brought Gon in for a kiss.

Gon immediately melted when their lips touched. The whole boat ride over here, Hisoka didn’t touch him  _ once.  _ He felt like he was having withdrawals. Gon had only just felt the pleasure of having sex and being touched in those special ways but it was so fun and felt amazing. A small moan from Gon escaped his mouth. He wrapped his legs around the magician and brought him closer so their bodies were touching. 

Of course -  _ of course  _ Killua came through the bathroom door and caught them entangled in an embrace. 

“WAHH!” Killua and Gon shouted simultaneously. Killua immediately shut the door, leaning against it and panting. He kept shaking his head to himself, trying to rid the image that was burned into his mind.

 

The rest of the day Gon and Killua argued about everything, even when it didn’t involve Hisoka, who smiled when it  _ was  _ about him but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Introductions were made to the rest of the amateur Hunters who arrived one by one later in the evening. Gon spent his time catching up and discussing his nen in between arguments with Killua.  _ Gon  _ didn’t want to argue, but Killua butted in every other sentence. Sometimes Kite chimed in to shut the white-haired kid up or even Monta put a large hand on his shoulder silently telling him to let Gon finish. This was usually followed by the two boys sticking their tongues out at each other.

As the last Hunter, Banana Kavaro, arrived for the night, Stick-san made dinner for the group, a nice big feast of meat and vegetables. Gon almost cried while he ate the homemade meal. When everyone was done eating, Gon helped Stick with dishes like he would with Mito-san. It was only proper and the least he could do in thanks for the meal. 

Gon called out to Hisoka as he dried the last dish. He told him to sit in the living room while he gathered some first aid items from his backpack. 

Killua entered the room and sat next to Hisoka waiting for Gon to come stitch the man up. He glowered at him with his arms crossed in annoyance. “Don’t touch Gon anymore,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Mmm~ what if Gon  _ wants  _ me to touch him, hm~?” Hisoka asked with a smile.

Killua’s mouth opened in protest but Gon came in with his supplies. “I got that cream I needed earlier, Hisoka! It should help heal it faster.” He set the supplies down on the coffee table and cleaned out the wound again to be sure he didn’t sew in any remnants of food or drink. 

The young Hunter took out a clean, hooked needle and threaded through a silky string. Standing in front of Hisoka on the couch, he gently took his chin in his hands to lift it up to face him. Gon could feel Killua recoil as he took such considerate care with the evil man. Gon ignored him. “Do you want me to numb it first?” Gon asked Hisoka. He shook his head no, which he thought he’d do. Hisoka had a high pain tolerance and actually enjoyed the pain. 

Gon began fishing the hook deep into Hisoka’s skin and pulling the string taut and continued the process. He’d done his own stitches when he lived with Mito-san. Running around in the woods by himself resulted in a lot of cuts that he didn’t want her to see, so he had to do his own first-aid. He learned a lot by watching Mito-san at first, but learned even more from the books he’s read and over time, his own experience. Before Gon knew it, he pulled the string one last time and was done! He cut the string with his teeth, tied a knot at the end, and cut the excess string off with scissors. The boy beamed at his handwork. “Looks pretty good to me!” he said shining. 

“Tsh” was all Killua replied. 

 

The sun had gone down and left the house dark, only a lamp in the corner of the living room was on that cast a yellow glow around the objects closest to it. The things that were furthest away in the room lay in the dark. Hisoka was reading one of Kite’s books next to the lamp while Gon snuggled close to him, his eyes lazily shutting as his bedtime was drawing nearer. Killua sat next to Gon, their hips touching, but he was wide awake. He didn’t want to let his guard down when the magician was around him and Gon.

His best friend may trust him, but Killua would never. He’s malicious and has his own agenda in the long run. He couldn’t help but think how eventually something inside Hisoka will change and he will kill Gon like he has always planned. How could Gon not see that? All of those times Hisoka’s bloodlust spilled because he wanted to kill Gon, but he was just “waiting for the right time” -  _ yeah, and when was that?!  _ Killua thought. 

Gon sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Are you ready to sleep now?” Killua asked him.

“Mm, m’so tired…” Gon mumbled.

“I’ll carry you to the room I’m sleeping in.”

Gon turned to the right and looked for Hisoka’s permission to sleep without him tonight. The man smiled down at him and nodded his approval, giving him a good ruffle in his hair. 

“Mm, lessgo” he said and got up to follow Killua. 

The room was small, but the bed was queen sized, plenty of room for the two small boys to sleep together. Killua must have been here for a few days as he didn’t turn on a light to maneuver around the room. He led Gon to the bed, which he sat down on to take off his clothes. Killua watched his barely visible body and waited for him to scoot closer to the wall so Killua could get on. He dropped his own clothes and went under the covers.

His best friend was out like a light, he didn’t even have time to say “goodnight” to him before he heard the sounds of Gon’s heavy breathing. Killua rolled towards Gon, who was facing away from him.  _ What does he see in Hisoka?  _ His hand went raked through Gon’s thick hair once, then he, too, fell asleep.

 

It must have only been a few hours when Gon woke himself up from rolling around too much. It was nice to sleep with someone at night, but it didn’t seem entirely the same if it wasn’t Hisoka, apparently.  _ Maybe it’s the weight difference?  _ Gon thought.  _ Either way, if I’m going to get any sleep… _

Gon carefully crawled over Killua’s sleeping body and tiptoed across the room and left, closing the door silently. 

 

     Killua watched as his best friend left him to sleep alone. 

 

     Gon went down the hall where he remembered putting his and Hisoka’s things down in. There was a couch in there so that’s probably where the man had gone to sleep.

The door creaked a little as he opened the door to peek in. Gon squinted his eyes to see if Hisoka was in here.

“Gon-kun~?” he heard the familiar voice call.

Even though the other couldn’t see, Gon smiled and went in. Hisoka laid on his back with his head propped up against the couch’s armrest. He held out a hand to guide the boy closer to him, and Gon crawled on top of Hisoka’s chest to lay. Hisoka wrapped his arms around the boy to cradle him closer to him.

_ That’s better,  _ Gon thought.  _ Sleeping was easier with Hisoka, _ he determined. Not exactly understanding the reason himself, but accepting it no matter. 

 

Hisoka woke to Gon grinding on him while he was asleep. He smiled to himself watching the little boy squirm over him and moan in his sleep. Gon’s hands clutched at Hisoka’s shirt, twisting it tight across his chest. 

Before long, Hisoka’s eyes were rolling just thinking about taking the boy right here with a house full of people who were on edge around him. He gripped Gon’s ass and pressed him down onto his growing erection. 

_ Yes, of course, the right answer is to fuck this boy with the way his little friend is feeling towards him.  _ Hisoka chuckled. Gon still busy dry humping his crotch. 

A hand slipped down Gon’s bare back and between his sleep shorts, a finger slid between his cheeks, wiggling it’s way in towards his entrance. An eyebrow lifted high on Hisoka’s forehead as he thought this would wake the boy, but there he lay, grinding away - so Hisoka inserted his finger, gently, to not disturb him. Gon whined loud as Hisoka fingered him and he actually had to cover the boy’s mouth. Ha! Gon was gonna get him killed and Hisoka laughed aloud, waking him. 

“Mmm?? H-Hisoka…?” Gon whimpered, looking up to the man with flushed cheeks. He suddenly felt Hisoka’s fingers inside him. “Mm, what are you doing...m’tryin to sleep…” he said but he made a single grinding motion suggesting otherwise. 

“Why don’t we get rid of these” Hisoka suggested, pulling down Gon’s shorts, who moaned his agreement. Gon tugged at Hisoka’s shirt for him to take it off, so he did. The younger, naked Hunter started to grind on the other again and kissed his chest. Hisoka arched his back as Gon bit his nipple. 

“Hisoka…” Gon said breathlessly. “Hisoka let’s... _ do it”  _ Gon felt so embarrassed saying that! But he didn’t care, it’s been over a week since Hisoka has done  _ anything _ with him and he felt like he was having withdrawals. Hisoka didn’t answer right away.  _ “Please”  _ gon begged. He scratched at Hisoka’s chest and pressed his hips hard into the ones below him. He felt hot and needy.

In one swift move, Hisoka sat up on the couch in the den they were in and flipped Gon to straddle his lap. He pulled his own pants down to his knees and stuck his two fingers into the boy’s mouth. Gon moaned and sucked on them. He pulled his fingers out and was going to place them under Gon when he stopped him.

“Wait,” he said. “Why can’t  _ I  _ do  _ you?”  _ Two thin eyebrows raised high at the suggestion. Hisoka couldn’t help but give off a small laugh. This made Gon pout. “Why are you laughing? I’m serious, why can’t I!” he asked again.

“Well, my little bunny, how about you can do  _ me  _ when you get your nen back.”

“Promise?” Gon whined, sticking out his pinky. With Hisoka’s left hand he pinky promised the boy, and with his right, shoved his saliva soaked fingers up Gon making him yell out.

“Shhhhh, Gon-kun, everyone is sleeping,” Hisoka cooed the boy, fingering him hard. Hisoka was turned on thinking about Gon trying to dominate him. His up-to-no-good grin appeared on his face as he watched Gon’s head tilt back covering his mouth as he stifled back his moans. 

Gon had an idea. Well, tried to have an idea between deep finger thrusts and Hisoka purring sweet nothings to him - he could barely think for himself. But he remembered something he wanted to do. Gons reached down and grabbed ahold of Hisoka’s bulging cock. 

Hisoka bucked his hips up a little, surprised Gon was being so bold tonight! The boy slowly pumped up and down the way he remembered Hisoka doing to him a week ago. Gon was a quick learner and it seemed easy enough - do the exact same thing that made you feel good  _ but harder _ , cause it’s Hisoka we’re talking about. With that, Gon gripped Hisoka’s dick forcefully and the man took a sharp inhale.

“G-Gon- _ kun _ , what has gotten into you?” He asked.

“I want to make you feel good, too,” he said between breaths.

Hisoka closed his eyes enjoying what Gon was giving him. He felt his dick get slippery, no doubt from his own precum, coating it making it nice and slick. Hisoka took that as a sign and lifted Gon up and placed him over his weeping cock.

They moaned out together as they became one. Gon wiggled a little from side to side getting himself in the right position and waited for Hisoka, who looked like he was high out of his mind with how little of his eyes you could see. Little slits of yellow shined through and his tongue licked around his lips. 

“Hisoka, control yourself, you’ll wake everyone if you get too excited!” Gon warned, afraid of literally  _ anyone  _ bursting in here catching them like this. He thought quickly of how to sedate his bloodlust from rising but was afraid it would make it worse.

The young Hunter grabbed ahold of Hisoka’s neck and started to gently squeeze off his air flow. Gon could feel Hisoka twitch inside him and watched his smile grow.  _ Okay, good, this works,  _ Gon thought. He started to bounce up and down on Hisoka’s lap while he choked him. Getting settled into his own little groove as he continued to grind himself hard, taking in as much of Hisoka as his body would allow. 

The magician seemed like he was in another world, Gon thought. Low, animalistic sounds rumbled somewhere deep inside Hisoka’s throat. Suddenly, he grabbed ahold of Gon’s dick and furiously jerked him off. Gon’s fingers loosened as he was getting too overwhelmed by the immense pleasure. “Hi-Hisoka, n-not so fast...I’m...I’m…” Gon couldn’t hold it back and Hisoka wouldn’t let up.  _ “Hisoka!”  _ Gon shouted as he prematurely came, spurts of cum falling onto the magician’s chest. Gon’s body went limp like a wet noodle, but Hisoka wasn’t done with him.

Hisoka grabbed onto Gon’s hips and bounced him up and down harder and faster than Gon was doing as his own hips thrust upwards. It took all the muscle Gon had to hold his arm up over his mouth, biting down to avoid screaming out. Hisoka’s breathing was loud and rapid, Gon knew he was close. He could feel Hisoka’s dick twitching inside him as he was fucked into a different dimension. 

One last sharp inhale from the magician and he bucked his hips up into Gon a few times, slowly coming to a stop and panting like breathing was going out of style. Gon Immediately collapsed onto Hisoka’s chest, smearing the cum against their sweaty bodies. 

Gently, Hisoka pulled Gon’s face up to his and kissed him. It was a light peck on the lips, but Gon knew it was meant as a small ‘thank you’. The boy prided himself that he could make Hisoka so sweet to him.

 

After cleaning off the sex residue in the shower together, they snuggled back on the couch where it all began. Gon was extremely thankful no one woke to ask why they were showering in the middle of the night, but just a small part of him, he thought as he drifted off to sleep on Hisoka’s chest, didn’t really care if they knew.

 

___The following morning___

 

“He’s in there with him, go look!” Killua angrily whispered. 

Kurapika slowly opened the door to the room and peeked in. He saw Gon’s small body wrapped under huge, muscular arms of the magician he knew all too well. He opened the door a little further to get a better look at Gon’s face. It was peaceful. His brow wasn’t scrunched and he had a small smile as his body moved up and down with Hisoka’s deep breathing. Leorio’s head popped in above the blonde’s and looked in on the scene as well. He gave a quick scowl but the two boys leaned back and closed the door.

The three of them went into the living room. “See! Can you believe it!” Killua hissed, throwing his arms up into the air.

Kurapika sighed. “Killua, I know you’re upset, but you told me Gon was okay with it, and judging by how at ease he seemed under Hisoka’s death grip, I don’t think you have much to worry about.”

_ “Haaahhhh?!?!?!?!” _

“I agree,” Leorio chimed in. “We know Hisoka has always taken a liking to Gon, even though it’s weird, maybe this is what he really meant….under all that bloodlust.” he shrugged.

Kurapika set a hand on Killua’s shoulder, a kind gesture to calm his friend. “Is there something that makes you feel off about this?”

Killua threw his hands even  _ higher  _ into the air and made his eyes huge when he said, “THE WHOLE THING IS OFF!” 

Kurapika and Leorio jumped on him so as not to wake the two very Hunters they were talking about.  _ “Shhhhhh!!!!!!”  _ Leorio said, knocking Killua over the head with a small chop of his hand. “I’ll take back my judgment until I see them interact together, does that make you feel any better?” He reasoned with the smallest boy.

The blonde nodded his head in agreement, “Yes, me, too. I will also observe their behavior while they’re awake if that satisfies you.” He said.

Killua felt crazy. How were they not worried just by looking at them together? “But...but they’re both guys…” he pleaded. 

The tallest male cocked his head to the side and said, “all of us sleep together as well.”

Killua scrunched his face in annoyance. “You know that’s not what I mean!” He lowered his voice, “they... _ you know… _ ”

Kurapika laughed which made Leorio laugh. Killua was shocked that they were taking this subject so lightly! “Why are you laughing! Gon had sex with a man!” He half whispered, embarrassed to say the “S” word out loud.

“Kurapika and I have sex together, and we’re both men.” Leorio casually said with a shrug, making both Killua  _ and  _ Kurapika’s faces go scarlet red. 

_ “Leorio!!!”  _ Kurapika seethed through gritted teeth. He put his palm to his face, covering his embarrassment. 

The tallest shrugged it off. “Since we were on the subject, I thought it’d be the best time to let’em know. We’re all friends here.” 

The white-haired boy still stood in complete silence, too shocked by all the news to say anything. So all three of his friends were...were  _ gay?!  _ They all liked boys?! When did they all start having relationships?! Why is Killua the only one being left out?! And - and why isn’t no one fawning over  _ him?! I’m cute, right? Am I not cute enough to like? Or is it because I’m too childish? No, no, that can’t be it, Gon is much more childish than I am. Then what’s the problem? Why did Gon like Hisoka instead of  _ me _?  _

“Hey, Killua, you alright?” Kurapika asked. He noticed Killua was starting to sweat and looking quite anxious. 

“Y-you guys are together?” he muttered under his breath.

Kurapika and Leorio shared a look before Leorio spoke up and confirmed they were.

“Hmm...okay. Whatever.” Killua said, trying hard not to show his true hurt emotions. 

“What’s with all the noise out here…?” a small, tired voice said from the hall. All three boys turned to see a sluggish Gon rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the living room. He wore just his sleep shorts which exposed his pink scar. The three of them got a good look at the four claw marks that ran across his chest. His knuckles looked to have small scabs covering them. Kurapika was sure to make a mental note of these. When Gon’s blurry vision cleared, his eyes focused on his other best friends and he immediately perked up. “Kurapika! Leorio!” he said and jumped into Leorio’s arms, who caught him and swung him around the room.

Killua was jealous that Leorio could know the things he did about the boy and still treat Gon like that, like nothing had changed!

The blonde joined in on the hug and they all laughed at their small reunion. The tallest Hunter set the boy down and they immediately started telling stories of their time away from each other. They sat on the floor together, legs crossed like a pretzel and gossiped away.

The other two, Killua and Kurapika, sat back and let them go at it. Kurapika gave a sidelong glance at Killua, feeling his sadness. He felt bad for him. He just found out that his best friend has been traveling around with their previous “frenemy” and was never told about it. The blonde could understand that much, at least. 

Kite had come into the living room and sat with the other two boys on the floor. Waiting for an opening to speak, she asked, “Gon, did you come here to talk about your nen?”

“Mm! I wanted to know what you and the other Hunters here thought!”

“Ah, yes,” she started, “I did have some-”

“Wait! I wanted Hisoka to be in on this conversation, too. He’s really experienced and hearing something you say might trigger an idea with him. Could you call in the other Hunters, too, Kaito-san?”

Kite got up to grab the Hunters that remained in the household. Gon leaned back and put his hands up to his mouth and yelled. “Hiiissoookkaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!” towards the room they shared. He beamed with his idea of “getting him” and he and Leorio laughed like little dorks. 

“Yes, Gon-kun~?” the magician said casually, waving a hand in the air and brang it back to rake through his red hair. A smile grew across his face as he confronted the boys. “Oh~ Well hello there,” and he greeted them with an exaggerated curtsy.

Killua’s eye twitched as he looked at the man with disgust. He’d stay quiet for now and let his friend’s judge the situation Gon got himself into. 

“Good morning, Hisokaaa! Sit by me! We were just going to start discussing my nen problem.” Gon said as he patted the open space next to him. Instead, Hisoka sat down directly behind Gon and pulled him on his lap. Killua gagged.

Kite came back with Podungo and Lin Koshi, the rest were out already. Kite took a seat directly next to Hisoka and Gon. “Good morning, Hisoka-san. Now,” she said and looked around the rest of the group who settled in either on the floor or stood. “I’ve come up with a theory since the last time we spoke. I wasn’t sure if you figured it out for yourself yet, but I knew if I saw you again, I wanted you to hear it,” she stated. Gon nodded for her to go on. “You said you haven’t felt your nen since your fight with Pitou?”

“Mm” Gon said quietly, flashes of the ant’s smashed face passed before his eyes.

“Might I interrupt?” Hisoka asked politely, raising a hand as a student would. Kite nodded. “In order to fully grasp the situation, I’d like to hear what happened to Gon to make him lose his nen in the first place.

“H-he d-didn’t tell y-you already?” Lin stuttered out behind his giant buck teeth. Some of the others looked at each other in agreement, surprised Gon hadn’t shared the story with the very man who volunteered to help him.

“I’m afraid not. I left it alone knowing he’d tell me on his own terms.” Hisoka calmly said. 

Gon took a deep breath in and let it out. “Mm, it’s true. I haven’t said anything since. But I'll tell it now.”

Hisoka gave a small squeeze of the boy’s shoulder to let him know it was alright. Leorio, who was on the other side of the two, saw this gesture. Hisoka’s hand was right next to him, he saw it slowly come up and give the squeeze. As Gon began his story, he softly rubbed the boy’s back. Leorio was surprised the assassin was so gentle with Gon. He was glad to know things were alright between the two. 

_ But Hisoka? Boy, he was in bad shape. _ Leorio noticed the scar on Gon’s chest and his bruised knuckles, but what he  _ didn’t _ expect at  _ all  _ were marks on Hisoka. The magician’s face was all beat up, it looked, and Killua said  _ Gon  _ did that to him! He felt a little smug, knowing his friend can beat up someone so scary.  _ Hmm, that’ll teach the freak, _ Leorio thought. Since he already knew what happened to Gon with Pitou, he made sure to pay very close attention to Hisoka’s body language as he spoke.

Keeping his head still, Leorio moved his eyes to meet Kurapika’s. He, too, was watching Hisoka like a hawk. Kurapika watched as Gon told his story, he would lean back a little when an exaggerated gesture was due, making the tips of his spiky hair touch Hisoka’s cheek. The magician didn’t wince away or simply move back when Gon did, he stayed in place allowing Gon to put his body weight any which way in his lap he needed to. When Gon’s story became sad for him and his voice quivered, eyes brimming with tears, Hisoka instinctively wrapped his arms around Gon’s middle and gave a light hug encouraging him to continue on, letting him know he wasn’t alone. Kurapika blinked and looked back over to Leorio to see if he saw it as well.

Leorio still had his eyes pointed down at Hisoka’s arms, his mouth slightly agape. Kurapika stared back at the amazing contact that was taking place before their very eyes. Behind him, though, he felt Killua shuffle as he was uncomfortable with them being so intimate in front of everyone. Sigh. Killua will learn.

“And she wasn’t dead yet….she tried to kill me but, but Killua pushed me out of her way just in time that she only took my right arm off.” Hisoka’s eyes widened hearing such a story.

Kurapika’s heart skipped hearing the details again. It made him sick with worry for the boy. Leorio put his hand on Gon’s shoulder as Hisoka was too shocked at the rest of the story to comfort Gon in any way, he sat frozen as he listened.

As he finished his story about Alluka and Nanika curing him of his bedridden state, Gon openly cried from the memories. He blubbered in his hands how he was sorry to Kite and apologized for worrying everyone. This seemed to snap Hisoka out of his daze and he started to rub the boy’s back again.

“Gon, it’s okay. I’m alive, remember?” Kite said.

This just made Gon cry more.

Kite looked around and mouthed the word, “help!” to his friends. Kurapika spoke up, “Gon, we’re all fine!”

“Gon, it’s okay, now,” Killua said from across the room.

_ Sniff,  _ “Sorry about that guys,”  _ Sniff.  _ He leaned his head down to wipe snot on his shorts since he didn’t have a shirt on. “Does that help you understand, Hisoka?” the boy asked, turning to look at the man behind him.

The magician gave a curt nod and looked to Kite to continue her story. 

“I’m sure we all can agree that is what triggered the loss of your nen, right?” Kite started again. The various Hunters voiced their agreement. “I was thinking since you forced your body to mature that you...how do I put this... _ took advantage  _ of your nen powers.”

“Haah??” Gon said.

“What do you mean, Kite?” Podungo asked.

“What I mean is you have a powerful aura, Gon, which is why Hisoka was drawn to you in the first place.”

“It’s true, you do have a strong aura, even without your nen.” Hisoka added.

Kite continued, “And you took advantage of the power you harbor inside you, forcing your body to use every ounce of it. You sacrificed your life’s energy to become stronger.” She waited for Gon to catch up with her theory. “Basically, you stole water from a pool that hadn’t finished filling up. Your body hasn’t finished growing, but you stole that growth anyway and exhausted your Aura Nodes to the point that they gave up on you.”

The Hunters that surrounded Gon started to chime in as they started to understand their own theories. Kurapika asked, “So since Gon is an Enhancer, he used that to his advantage, but used too much for his young body to handle?”

“Right” Kite confirmed.

“Hmm,” Hisoka started. “It sounds like this took a real emotional toll on Gon-kun’s body.” He looked around the room and stopped on Killua. “Maybe it’s not something  _ physical  _ blocking access to his nen, but something  _ emotional _ .”

Kite perked up and waved a finger in the magician’s direction. “You could be on to something! Yes, yes,” she said, putting her hand to her chin in thought. “Yes, so Gon Enhanced his  _ physical _ body to beat Pitou, but he didn’t Enhance his  _ mind  _ which left it vulnerable for PTSD to take place. Gon, I bet it’s as simple as that - you’re traumatized.”

Leorio felt relieved. “Well, if it’s just that, then can’t we expose his Nodes again like Wing did when he trained in Heaven’s Arena?” he stated almost obviously.

Kite shook her head no. “I didn’t say it was simple to  _ fix _ , Leorio-san. I think his Nodes are too damaged to force open again. I think...they have to open the same way they were closed.”

Everyone in the room looked at her, blinking.

“Through a traumatic state. I think Gon has to live through more emotions as a  _ child  _ so he can catch up to what his  _ body  _ had already experienced.” 

Nods were exchanged around the room. Hisoka was quiet, thinking to himself. 

Kurapika didn’t like the idea of Gon having to go through more dangerous situations to regain his nen. “That doesn’t seem safe, Kaito-san.” he stated.

“Mm~ I promised to stay with Gon until he regained his nen. I vowed to protect him as he is defenseless right now.” Hisoka reminded everyone.

The only one who hadn’t said anything was Gon. The wheels in his head were turning and piecing together the information he was told. “I...think I understand what you mean. Even if it doesn’t make much sense to me, I trust you guys!” He said happily to the group. Gon’s three best friends rolled their eyes but were glad they had an idea to start from.

 

Gon and Killua volunteered to catch food for tonight’s dinner, as all the Hunters who lived in the home, plus the five guests, would be present. Gon was excited to show off his fishing skills and catch more than Killua - and so started a challenge between the two.

Kurapika and Leorio stayed behind, mostly because fishing wasn’t their thing, but also to talk to Hisoka. Something had been bothering the two since Killua had told them Gon and Hisoka were in Kakin Kingdom and  _ not  _ anywhere near Heaven’s Arena. 

As Hisoka continued reading the book he picked up the night before, the two younger Hunters approached the assassin. Hisoka didn’t look up from his reading, but asked, “Can I help you, gentlemen?” 

Leorio and Kurapika exchanged looks before the blonde cleared his throat, “Ahem, yes, what the hell are you doing here?” he asked bluntly.

Hisoka turned a page and continued to look down. “I’m assisting little Gon-kun on his journey.”

“That’s not what he means,” Leorio interjected. “We’re wondering why you skipped out on your fight with Chrollo and came here instead?!”

The book laid down on the man’s lap. He looked up at the boys. “I didn’t feel like fighting him anymore, so Gon and I left to come here.”

“Yeah, we figured that was the case, but are you aware what happened in your absence?” Kurapika asked.

The magician looked at both boys with a nonchalant face and shook his head slightly as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “I haven’t the slightest idea. We’ve been at sea for the past week and we’ve only arrived yesterday afternoon.”

“Ah. Well, you see, because you stood Chrollo up, he became quite embarrassed standing out in the ring by himself waiting for his opponent. He decided he was going to fight  _ someone  _ that night whether it was you or whoever was in his way, and since you weren’t there…” Leorio trailed off.

“-Chrollo killed eighteen people, including the referee, and injured around 300 with a large area attack.” Kurapika finished.

Hisoka’s eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Really now~? I didn’t realize I meant so much to him~.” He brought his hands close and tapped his fingers together. A thin, devil grin broke out onto his face, his eyes turned to slits.

Both the other Hunters backed away from the assassin. “The reason we asked,” Leorio said from across the room now, “is because we didn’t realize you were with Gon. We heard about a strong fight, so we tuned in. You don’t think Gon is in any extra danger being around you after what we told you about Chrollo’s reaction?” 

Hisoka hadn’t thought about that. “Hmm~ you make an excellent point. Maybe he will track us down. Wouldn’t that be fun if he found me?” Hisoka was in his own sick realm of bloodlust now. Spinner and Kite came into the room to see what was going on.

Kurapika explained the situation to the girls and asked what Kite thought about Gon being in danger. 

“Mm, maybe. Gon could stay here for a while until Hisoka figures this all out and gets rid of him. It’s not like Chrollo knows Gon is with Hisoka.”

The haze of bloodlust faded away as Hisoka came back to his senses. “Mm~~ you see, Chrollo  _ does  _ know I’m with Gon, though.”

All eyes turned to him in horror. Kurapika was visibly shaking. “I won’t let him hurt Gon! I’m coming with you to kill him.” He said. He absentmindedly felt over the chains covering his hand.

The magician gave a bored looked and waved Kurapika away, “Not interested.” 

“What are you going to do if he comes after you and you’re alone! You won’t be able to defend yourself  _ and  _ Gon! You need my help!” Kurapika shouted. He was angry Hisoka was being so stubborn! 

Sigh. “Chrollo isn’t petty like that. He only takes what he needs. The rest of The Spiders are the overly violent ones. If Chrollo has a problem with me, it will be with  _ just  _ me. Now relax before you get me excited.” Hisoka calmly said as he slowly looked Kurapika up and down, making sure to take an extra long stare at his pelvic area. 

The blonde shied away from the look. “Ahem. Okay. Fine. I guess there isn’t much I can say that will change your mind, anyway.” He said as he flopped on the couch next to Hisoka. “Just...if you need backup or anything, call me. You have my number.” 

Hisoka smiled at the boy. Leorio grimaced while remaining on the other side of the room from the creepy clown. 

 

___

  
  


As everyone ate, Hisoka contemplated how he was going to bring up to Gon the possibility that Chrollo could be after them. He himself wasn’t worried, as Chrollo will come after him by himself. But Kurapika might be right, The Spiders might try to use Gon against him, what will he do then? Does Gon mean that much to him that he’d risk saving? Of course, he’d save Gon. Gon was a goal of his! He’s been waiting for him to fully mature so he can fight a strong opponent. There were so little these days that he actually had to  _ wait _ until some  _ grew up  _ until he had someone was worth his time - and Gon was one of those people. His potential was so high, it made Hisoka ache in his groin when he thought too hard about him. 

But is that the only reason to save Gon? Isn’t he a good fuck now, too? Instead of just watching him grow up, he gets to mold him to be sure he’s as strong as he can be until the day he murders him.  _ He is definitely worth saving,  _ Hisoka thought as he poked the fish on his plate with a fork. He held his head up with his hand, elbow on the table, ignoring everyone around him. That’s pretty normal, but what’s not normal is how he feels. The assassin has never been so conflicted over someone. It’s either a yes or a no and right now, it’s not really feeling like either.  _ Okay, so I save him, but is it just to fight him later? Is that the reason I’d stick my neck out for him is to later kill him? Chrollo is a worthy opponent, much more worthy than Gon, so why second guess it? Forget Gon. He’s just a kid you screwed a few times to get off and hopefully one day will battle.  _

“Hisoka?”

_ I really want to fight Chrollo, though. Should I do as Kite says and leave him here for a while? I can always come back and get him after I take care of my business. That seems to be the best choice. This way I can have my cake and eat it, too. Yes~ and I do love my cake…. _

“Hisoka…?”

_ What if he’s already watching right now? What if he knows we’re both sitting here in this house and he’s waiting for me to leave alone so he can use Gon against me? He could have followed us the entire time and I’d have never known, his Zetsu is unbelievable, inhumane almost. Shit. Chrollo could definitely be here already waiting to pounce. If he thinks Gon and I are close...should I publically leave Gon so he leaves him be? _

“HIIISOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Gon shouted and chopped the magician over the head.

Hisoka shook the trance from his mind and looked around at the table, everyone had stopped eating and was staring at him. “Yes~?” he asked as if everything was normal.

“Are you okay? You haven’t touched your food.” Gon said. Hisoka looked down at his full plate. He wasn’t particularly hungry anyway, but with all these weird emotions his entire appetite was gone.  _ Sigh.  _

“Yeah, m’fine, bunny,” he answered.

Gon’s cheeks went red, that was his  _ bedroom  _ name. He looked down to avoid anyone’s gaze.

 

___Later that night___

 

It was late. Gon laid against Hisoka in the den where they were staying while he sits awake, pretending to be interested in the book he’s been trying to read over the past few days. His eyes glanced down at the wild black hair that stuck up in various places. He smiled and ran a hand over it, petting Gon. The boy stirred and nuzzled deeper into Hisoka’s side.  _ Of course, Gon is worth saving. He’s more than just a future fight. He’s worth saving because he’s worth living. How could I kill such a precious thing? Gon is something without his nen. He doesn’t need nen to be worthy of me. He’s already important to me.  _

_ What does that mean? Important? _

_ Regardless, I can’t leave him here. Even though there are numerous Hunters here that will stay and protect him in my absence, I can’t leave him. I don’t want to. It’s only been a few weeks since we’ve started our journey together, not even a month, and I feel I’ve grown attached to the child. He is a good fuck, but it feels like there is something else there as well. I...I like him around me? It feels nice. It feels...different…. _

Gon stretched out his arms and legs with a big yawn. He sat up off Hisoka and looked around the room. “Hisoka? Why are you still awake?” he asked as he stood up to take off his day clothes. He was pooped from his fishing competition with Killua earlier - which of course he won by the way. Sorry, but an assassin will never beat him in nature.

“I was reading,” Hisoka lied, lifting the book for Gon to see. He thought about how to start such a heavy topic, but he figured there really wasn’t a good way. “You know how I skipped out on that fight with Chrollo last week?” Gon nodded as he crawled onto Hisoka’s lap. “Well, he was pretty mad about it and killed and hurt a bunch of people.” Gon stiffened and looked at Hisoka with great alarm. “Mm~ and he could very well be after me because I embarrassed him. He could be waiting outside this house for all I know.” he finished. 

“He- He killed people because you weren’t there?! That makes me so mad! He killed innocent people!” Gon angrily said. He stood back up and started to pace the room. “He could be after you, you said? And I know he’s really strong...hmm…” Gon put a hand to his mouth in thought as he continued to pace. 

Hisoka waited to hear what he had to say. He wanted to see what Gon thought about the situation, but more importantly, what he wanted to do. 

“Do you think he knows I don’t have any nen? Eh, that doesn’t matter, I’m not even a challenge compared to him.” he waved the thought away. “Would he try to come after me to get to you?”

“It’s what I thought, too. My initial thought was he would come after me himself as he wouldn’t need to use anything to get my attention. But the more I ran it through my head, I could see him trying to get a certain reaction out of me.” Gon waited for him to elaborate. “Instead of fighting like I  _ wanted  _ him to in the first place, he could be wanting me to feel something else. If he came after me and we fought, well, that’d be no different than me fighting him back at Heaven’s Arena. Maybe he wants me to feel something other than excitement.”

Gon blinked at him. Murderers sure are weird. So very few emotions make them vulnerable when they start to actually _ feel.  _ Gon has noticed Hisoka has become softer but he didn’t want to say anything out loud to jinx it. “What are we going to do?” he asked.

_ Ah, he said ‘we.’  _ “Well, he is a very skilled Hunter, and that’s coming from me. His Zetsu is strong and that’s where he’s ahead of us. But if he tries to use you against me, he could kill you in a second before I would have a chance to react.” Waiting for Hisoka to continue, Gon stayed quiet. “Maybe you should stay here with Kite.” Hisoka suggested.

“Mmm, nope! I’m comin with ya no matter what!” the boy said excitedly.


	8. Training Body and Mind

It took a long time to convince Killua that Gon wouldn’t safely stay behind without Hisoka. They argued for hours! The two boys yelled and screamed at each other, they duked it out a few times, they talked civilly, they screamed again, it just didn’t end until Gon refused to speak at all. “I’m going with Hisoka whether you like it or not, and that’s that!” and he puffed his cheeks, defiantly sitting down on the floor with a small  _ plop.  _ Killua stood over him and argued, but Gon closed his eyes and turned his head away stubbornly. He sat like that for about fifteen minutes before Killua growled and went outside for fresh air. 

Kurapika squat down next to his friend. “Don’t you think you’re being a little childish right now, Gon?”

Gon peeked an eye open to look at the blonde but closed it again, still refusing to speak. Kurapika sighed and stood up, shrugging at Leorio. Both of them let Killua and Gon talk it out themselves but it was hard to hold their tongues. Kurapika was still more than willing to go with Hisoka and kill, no -  _ slaughter -  _ Chrollo, though he knew there would be no convincing Hisoka otherwise. Leorio trusted Gon’s decision but was still leary about him going alone with Hisoka. Kurapika was right, would Hisoka be able to defend himself  _ and  _ Gon?

The two Hunters were in turmoil, half of them feeling angry with Gon, agreeing with Killua. How could he be so irresponsible with his life that Killua so desperately tried to save when he was in the hospital? But the other half of them knew Gon down to his soul, knew he was strong in his body and mind. If Gon says he’s going to do something, he’ll do it. They trusted Gon’s faith in Hisoka and they also trusted their own knowledge of the magician - he was indeed very strong.

Gon stopped pouting and stood up to go after Killua and bring him back. He knew his best friend cared for him and was just looking out for him, but sometimes it felt like his three friends thought of him as a baby who couldn’t think on his own. It frustrated Gon! Hisoka at least didn’t argue with him when he said he was going with him. Hisoka did suggest to stay with Kaito-san too, but that’s not what he wanted! And Hisoka understood that. Why can’t his other friends accept it as easily? Sigh. He loves his friends to death and wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world, but...where was the faith in him?

 

Gon apologized to Killua for being a brat. Killua accepted and returned the apology. They came back together laughing, although Killua’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Hisoka had already packed their things up in their bags and was ready to go by the time the two boys came back. He hated being around other people for so long, especially when they were trying so desperately to take Gon away from him. He smiled to himself. He had won. Gon chose him despite the trouble that could appear. 

“Okay, we’re going to be on our way now!” Gon said excitedly. He hugged everyone goodbye before him and Hisoka left without another word. 

 

“Did you have some new place in mind, Hisoka?” Gon looked up at the man.

“Mm~ I was thinking I should train you more.” He said as they started their newest journey together. “Since there is a possibility Chrollo will come looking for me and could use you against me, why don’t we train in your element to give you the advantage?”

Gon racked his brain. His element? He thought hard but became a little dizzy.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, “Gon-kun, the woods. A forest is your element.” he stated.

“Oh! Duh!” Gon said, smiling. The other shook his head at the boy.  _ What a dork.  _

“Illumi told me after the Chimera Ants were put down, the government took the land for their own making it unoccupied by regular civilians. I believe that will be a great place to take you to train.”

“Mm! That sounds like fun! That will be another long boat ride, though. Are you sure you’re up for that? You barely made it last time.” Gon reminded the magician. 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. How about,” he thought, putting his hand to his chin, “we pay a little extra and get a boat with private rooms~?” Hisoka suggested with a devilish grin.

Gon swallowed back the lump in his throat. “Heh,”

“What’s that for? It’s not like we’ve never been alone together, Gon-kun.”

“I know! It’s not like that! Just sometimes….you make me nervous, yanno.” he confessed. His walking slowed as he felt embarrassed admitting it. 

“Nervous? About what?” 

“Yanno...cause you’re so experienced…”

This shocked Hisoka! Was he nervous about  _ that?  _ He couldn’t help but laugh. 

Gon stopped in his tracks and let his mouth fall open. “Don’t laugh at me!” he said and crossed his arms.

“Awwww~~ My wittle bunny gets nervous! I’d have never known with how pushy you were being a few nights ago,” Hisoka said and poked Gon on his nose. The boy puffed his cheeks which turned pink thinking about what a complete mess he was that night. Gon looked around to make sure there weren’t any passerby's listening in. “Don’t talk about those things so casually!” 

Hisoka laughed again as they continued to walk to the port. Gon didn’t say “no” to a private room after all, did he?

 

After days of travel, they made it to the coast closest to Yorbian. They paid the extra amount to upgrade to a nicer boat that the general public wouldn’t be on and made their way towards the Balsa Islands, East Gorteau. 

Gon had never been on such a nice ship before! It wasn’t made out of wood, but metal, and it was huge! The staff had uniforms and were cleanly shaven. They were shown to their room and inside was an actual bed - no hammocks! Most of the time he didn’t even  _ get  _ a hammock as they fill up fast and had to sleep on the floor. But this time there was a big comfy looking bed! It wasn’t a tiny couch he’d be sharing, either. He’d be able to sleep next to Hisoka instead of on him, not that he really minded it all that much. 

The boy slipped his bag off his back and leaped onto the bed, bouncing up a few times before he settled with his arms and legs splayed out.  _ It’s just as comfy as it looks!  _ He thought. 

Hisoka licked his lips. Staring at the boy on that bed makes his blood run hot. But this wasn’t the time, at least not yet. He took a deep breath to calm himself and climbed onto the bed next to the boy.

Reaching out, Hisoka ran his fingers through Gon’s hair. It seemed like it calmed himself more than it did Gon. He liked to touch his hair, it was much softer than it looked. The boy seemed to purr under the petting motion, his head leaned in with every stroke. Hisoka eyed the boy’s lips. A finger traced down Gon’s body and stopped at his waist, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer into Hisoka’s curved body. 

Gon looked up at him, their faces only a few inches apart. Hisoka kissed him lightly on the forehead. His nose trailing down his cheek. Kiss. His lips over Gon’s. Kiss. He brought his face up to look into Gon’s large eyes who was giving him a small smile. Hisoka bright a hand to brush against the boy’s face, barely touching, just enough to let Gon know he was there. He leaned down to kiss him again. 

As he pulled away, he looked at Gon with intensity in his gaze, “I like being around you.” is all he said. 

Gon didn’t expect him to say that but he wasn’t surprised to hear it. Nothing changed about Hisoka’s behavior except for how he treats Gon. Hisoka was still a cold-blooded murderer who liked to fight, but he knew his soft spot for him was getting mushier as the days passed. “I like being around you, too, Hisoka.” Gon put his hand behind Hisoka’s head and brought him in for another kiss.  _ It’s weird that I enjoy kissing a literal crazy person.  _ Between another kiss, Gon whispered, “A lot.”

Hisoka’s heart skipped.  _ There’s that feeling. The feeling only Gon gives me. I still haven’t managed to figure it out, but without fail, I feel it when he gives me that look.  _ He cuddled closer to the boy and laid down all the way, his chin touching the top of Gon’s head. They fell asleep taking a short nap on their long trip across the sea.

 

___

 

Arrival to the islands came quicker than expected. Gon never realized what difference a bit more money could make. The ship was so fast! It took over a week to get from Heaven’s Arena to the port outside Kakin but it took half that time on such a nice ship. Gon knew he’d miss the bed, at least. If they were going to be in the abandoned woods, he was looking at sleeping outside the entire time. He hasn’t done it in so long! It was exciting but his body had been spoiled by soft beds. Maybe they can find a nice tree to settle in.

Gon walked behind Hisoka in the single file line to get off the boat. Hisoka wore a grey, skin-tight tank top. As he walked and swayed his arms, his back muscles rippled. Gon envied Hisoka’s full grown body. Descending down the gangway he stared, admiring how well Hisoka takes care of his body. His training has made him into a muscle  _ machine.  _ Gon noticed a few new defined lines on his own body with Hisoka’s training system, but it was a small progress. It was nothing compared to the man who walked in front of him. He felt grateful Hisoka was taking the time to get him into better shape while they tried to gain Gon’s nen back. 

They walked through the city and gathered some supplies before heading out towards the wilderness beyond. Children Gon’s age ran in the streets playing with one another, laughing. Gon smirked thinking how different their lives were. 

The dirt road they walked on in silence passed through small villages here and there, but they continued straight through. Ahead, way off in the distance, was a sea of lush greenery. A tangle of trees, rivers, lakes, and animals. The longer they walked, the cleaner the air. Gon took a deep breath in, enjoying the familiar smell. 

The road ended in a village that was neatly tucked on the border of the mass of forest that towered behind it. The two Hunters grabbed a bite to eat at an inn and made their way into the trees, the thick brush swallowing them whole. 

The trees shaded them from the beating sun but it left the air muggy as the ground never fully dried from its lack of daylight. Some areas in the woods on Whale Island were like this as well, so it felt almost like home. Gon could barely contain his frenzied emotions when he thought about starting more training with Hisoka. Thinking back when they were in Hisoka’s apartment and trained on the poles, Gon beamed knowing his grip would be even better out here. Hisoka had no chance to catch him this time.

They walked straight in for three hours to get as far away as possible from any sign of civilization. Hisoka turned to the boy with a questioning look. 

Gon raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

Hisoka scoffed. “I’ve been thinking.”

In pure instinct, Gon’s body twitched backward from the man. Something seemed off with the way he spoke. “And?” he asked.

Hisoka set his pack down and brought his hands to his hips. “I’ve been thinking that I like you, Gon-kun~” he started. Gon opened his mouth to speak but Hisoka continued, “but I don’t know if I can like someone who doesn’t like me.” A smile broke out across his face as if there was more to what he was saying - and there was.

“Uh, Hisoka?” The boy was confused. Where was this coming from?

“What I’m saying is, I know you like me, but do you like  _ all  _ of me?” the assassin asked.

Gon felt embarrassed. Why did he have to talk about this type of stuff out loud?!  _ At least we’re in private this time. Hisoka always seems to say weird stuff in front of people.  _ “W-what do you mean?”

Hisoka leaned in, mere inches from the boy’s face. “You don’t like the  _ murderous  _ side of me, do you?”

The boy could feel Hisoka’s breath on him.  _ What’s going on?  _ “H-Hisoka...you’re scaring me.” Gon admitted. He doesn’t like it when the man played with him like this. It made him feel afraid of him, but they were supposed to be friends! And friends don’t do this to each other.

“Oh, my little Gon-kun, don’t be afraid! It’s just a question. Now answer me. You don’t like  _ all  _ of me, do you?” he smile was gone and the playful air around him was sucked away. He was almost baring his teeth at the boy.

Gon swallowed but gave a small cough. His throat was bone-dry. There’s no point in lying to him because of one, he’s a horrible liar, and two, he doesn’t want to lie to a friend. “No, you’re right, I don’t like all of you. You kill too much,” he said quietly. He didn’t avert his gaze, he wanted to show Hisoka he can stand up to him. “But I don’t think anything about your other techniques.”

Hisoka stood up and looked down at the small Hunter. “Oh~? And what are my other techniques?”

“Yanno…” Gon kicked at a root that stuck out of the ground. “Like how you get information out of people  _ before  _ you kill them.” 

The magician cocked his head to the side and thought about what the boy was saying to him. “Oh, you mean the torturing parts?” he asked.

Gon winced hearing that. He hated to admit it, but it was admirable how easily Hisoka could get information from people. The people who didn’t already know of his reputation soon found out how he did business. Sometimes Gon thought it  _ would _ be easier to just torture the information out of someone...he shuddered. How could he think that? It’s morally wrong! But as he thought about it, flashes of him backhanding Hisoka over and over in his apartment passed over his eyes. His breathing quickened as he remembered the adrenalin rush he received when he punched Hisoka in the stomach enough to make him puke. If that were anyone else, they’d have given in - but Hisoka didn’t. He  _ wouldn’t.  _ Not only was he a strong, stubborn man, but Hisoka actually  _ liked  _ being hurt. 

He stared into Hisoka’s glowing yellow eyes. Yes, he may have liked being hit, but his method still worked.  _ I know how to calm him out of his bloodlust, now. Either  _ he  _ needs to inflict pain on someone, or pain needs to be inflicted on  _ him.  _ That’s how it worked. I had noticed during the Hunter Exams, instead of going after Kurapika and Leorio, he held himself back even though he wanted to kill them. He inflicted pain on his own body to control himself. I had to test it to make sure, but I won that round. And it felt good to win a game against Hisoka.  _ Gon looked down at his hands and twisted them over to look at his healing scabs on his knuckles. “Yeah, the torturing parts I don’t mind,” he whispered.

That devilish grin came back. Hisoka licked his lips and his eyes turned to small crescents. “Oh, Gon-Kunnn~~ don’t say things like that. It makes me want to  _ hurt  _ you.” 

“Did you like it when I was hurting you back in your apartment?” Gon asked. 

A noise resembling a low growl rumbled in Hisoka’s throat before he chuckled out loud. He covered his mouth to stifle back his laughter. “Oh~ you know me  _ too well,  _ don’t you?”

The small Hunter slid his pack off his back and it hit the ground with a small  _ thud.  _ He took his green jacket off and threw it atop his bag. “Okay. I want you to do that stuff to me.” Gon said with a serious look on his face.  _ I feel this is necessary for training purposes, but I am also curious if maybe... _ he remembered how Hisoka bit his neck the first time they slept together in his bed and even though it hurt, it didn’t  _ entirely  _ hurt…? Did that mean…?

Hisoka couldn’t help but laugh now. His hands went to his belly as he shrieked with laughter. Suddenly, it didn’t seem as funny, though, when Hisoka looked upon the boy who didn’t seem to be laughing him.  _ Ah, this is a test of strength,  _ the man thought. 

Before Gon had time to react, Hisoka had attached his Bungee Gum to both Gon’s wrists and flung up the other end to the branch above him. Swinging back and forth, Gon’s face was colored in shock, but he smiled as he looked at Hisoka. “I want you to do this, but I’m going to fight back,” he said. 

“Mmm~ Gon, my little bunny! Why didn’t you tell me you just wanted to play?” Hisoka hissed as he stepped up closer to the swinging Hunter. Gon’s face was just a little out of reach of Hisoka’s, so he stood on his tippy toes to give the boy a peck on the lips.

With one swipe of his nails, Hisoka ripped Gon’s shirt open. It lay over him like a rag, flowing as a small breeze went by. Gon gave a smirk when a nail tapped at his scar covering his chest. He knew Hisoka would start there. A little droplet of blood formed around the nail as Hisoka increased the pressure of his finger deep into Gon’s skin. The boy gritted his teeth.  _ This is only the beginning, you can’t let him get to you this early. _

Hisoka’s fingers slashed across the scar, mimicking the exact motion it took to make the first mark. Hisoka’s heart raced as the blood trickled down the boy’s tanned body. He gave a few sucks to the ends of his fingers cleaning up the red liquid as his eyes became half-lidded looking at the helpless boy.

Two legs wrapped around Hisoka’s neck putting him into a headlock. Gon swung his body up and held tight, not giving Hisoka any wiggle room. His grip on him tightened and he heard a small moan leak out of the man’s mouth, vibrating into his crotch, but Gon ignored it. He can’t let that kind of thinking in right now, it wasn’t the time for that, this was training. 

Hisoka reached upward and held onto Gon’s shoulder’s and bent his knees to lift his body off the ground, making Gon take on all his weight. The boy screamed as his arms were stretched against the Bungee Gum. The magician lets go making Gon fling into the air, but instead of falling back down, Gon caught himself on the branch he was attached to, balancing as he squatted on it. He looked down at Hisoka whose bloodlust started to creep. This is what Gon wanted, he wanted the game to be  _ hard.  _ The man impatiently tapped his foot on the ground with his hands on his hips waiting for Gon to make his next move. 

The boy jumped down directly overhead the man who gave a breathtaking punch to the boy’s stomach, but Gon was expecting it. He swung towards the trunk of the tree about ready to smash into it but instead stuck out his legs and launched himself back towards the magician. Hisoka dodged at the last second leaving Gon to  _ swoosh  _ past him. On Gon’s way back around swinging from the Gum, he wrapped the stretchy string around Hisoka's neck and pulled as hard as he could. Hisoka’s hands searched around the pink Gum to work his fingers under it, but Gon was pulling too tight for an opening. The skin indented where the string threateningly tightened from Gon’s strength, quickly cutting off Hisoka’s air supply.

“Release!” Hisoka managed to squeeze out of his throat. Gon fell to the ground as the Bungee Gum dissolved and he ran away, disappearing into the trees as Hisoka coughed, catching his breath. “That little shit got me,” he said to himself. “I’m soooo~ turned on,” he whined as he took off after the blood trail Gon had left.

Little red dots sporadically littered the forest floor as Gon ran away. He jumped up a tree to catch his breath. He rubbed his shoulder sockets still not fully recovered from Hisoka’s weight. 

“Peek-a-boo~!” Hisoka jeered as he popped up in the tree next to the small Hunter. Gon tried to jump down but before he could, Hisoka grabbed a fistful of his hair. He lost his balance on the tree branch and slipped, the only thing keeping him from falling is Hisoka’s grip. He let go and quickly smashed his fist into the boy’s back as he hovered forcing him at great speed towards the ground. Before Gon touched, Hisoka was already standing below him and gave him another punch to the face. Gon’s body was flung deep into the forest. 

Hisoka heard him land. He walked off the small clearing and into the thick brush to fetch his prey. As he approached, he lowered his body and activated his Zetsu, waiting for Gon to stand up and make his next move.

The small Hunter lay against a large tree trunk. A few feet above him is a dent twice the size of Gon’s body from the impact of Hisoka’s punch. Gon was breathing roughly and coughing up blood. Struggling to get up, his arms felt like noodles.  _ It’s only just begun, come on, Gon, pull yourself together!  _

Gon knew Hisoka was out there watching him. There wasn’t any detection, but he didn’t need a confirmation. Hisoka had plenty of time to find him. He’s waiting for the right time to pounce. Shaking, Gon pretended to be more hurt than he really was. He gave a good, fake limp and held his back, which did hurt mighty bad. He gave one last cough of blood to clear his lungs and sped off, Hisoka hot on his trail. 

“Gon-kun~! Stop running! I thought you wanted me to do this!” He called after his fruit.

The boy didn’t dare look behind him to face Hisoka afraid he’d trip and wind up caught. He leaped up into a tree and climbed high and fast, Hisoka not letting up. Gon could hardly shake him! 

Being much taller than Gon, Hisoka jumped off a tree limb and caught the boy by his ankle before he could run to the next branch. With his other foot, Gon kicked Hisoka’s face hoping he’d let go, but instead, he yanked down and broke Gon’s grip on the tree, catching him by the belt on his pants before he fell to the ground. Hisoka lifted his arm so the hanging Gon was in front of his face and opened his mouth to say something snarky to the boy, but Gon was already on his next move, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, slipping right out of Hisoka’s grasp. He righted his body up as he fell down only to swing around a few branches to get away as fast as possible. 

As Gon ran up and around trees, he felt Hisoka’s bloodlust explode behind him. He gave a small yelp and jumped to the ground to run faster. Echoes of the assassin’s laughter rang through the forest and sent shivers up the boy’s spine. 

Trees whipped by as Gon ran. He passed a gangly tree with a small hole in it at the roots, probably an animal’s home. He didn’t care at the moment - he was going in! There could be a hundred snakes in there and it’d still be safer than what was currently after him. He dived inside and became still and slowed his breathing, the same technique he used to stalk Hisoka in the Hunter Exam. 

Eventually, calm, padded footsteps approached, closer and closer, but they continued on walking past the tree Gon was in. He’d stay here for a while until he could regain some strength back. 

The trunk above him ruptured apart, a foot swinging just above his head. Splinters of wood sprayed everywhere and stuck into Gon’s skin at odd angles. Maniacal laughter rang through his ears, vibrating his head down to the bone. A large chunk of the tree slammed into his head causing his vision to fade. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Hisoka’s claws swiping down at him once again.

 

Through foggy eyes, Gon woke to the sound of wood popping in a fire. Sitting on the other side of it was Hisoka, his body glowing orange. The fire seemed quite low,  _ it must have been lit for a while now. It’s dark, too.  _ Gon tried to sit up but his body was in too much pain. He let out a gasp as his chest seemed as if it were on fire. He clutched it and coughed which made Hisoka crawl over to him. 

“Maybe I had a little too much fun?” Hisoka said apologetically. Gon smiled.  _ Well, I did say I wanted to play. Once again, proving I’m not on the same level as him.  _ Gon hated feeling weak against Hisoka.

Gon shook his head looking into the man’s eyes. “Nah, I had fun, too. I was just in over my head,” he said quietly. “I’m glad you didn’t hold back, though. It showed me how much I need to improve.” his eyes fell to the ground, ashamed he can’t even keep up with Hisoka for more than an hour.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” the magician said, rubbing Gon’s back. “I really didn’t mean to go that far. It took a long time to wrap your wounds, you wouldn’t stop bleeding. You also might, uh…” Hisoka paused, holding a hand to his mouth looking for a way to say it, “You also might have a new set of scars,” he finished with a wince.

The boy couldn’t hide his smile. Gon couldn’t help it! Hisoka’s become too soft for him. He apologized  _ and  _ feels bad of his own accord. Pigs must be flying. “Was it deep?”

“Hm? The wounds? Not terribly, no.”

“Mkay. I shouldn’t need to stitch it up, then. Good thing I bought extra medical supplies. I knew we’d need them.”

“Mm” was all Hisoka said as his eyes glazed over staring into what was left of the fading fire. He seemed saddened. 

“Is that food?” Gon asked, pointing at a lump of meat on a stick.

“Hm? Oh, this. Yeah, here.” He handed it to Gon who immediately chomped on it as he was starving. “I tried getting fish for you cause I know you like it, but I didn’t have any luck. So I got that instead.”

“Wah? You didn’t use your Bungee Gum?”

“No, I wanted to try fishing the way you taught me. I’m no good at it, though.” Hisoka said, his voice low.

“Mm! This rabbit is great, though!” Gon said, smiling with cheeks full of meat. “Thank youuuuu!!” 

Hisoka gave a small smile in return but didn’t look up from the fire.

The boy licked his fingers clean and took a long swig of water from his canteen. Now with a full belly, he could properly concentrate on what was clearly wrong with Hisoka. “Whatcha thinkin?” he asked.

“Hm? Nothing. I’m just tired. We should get to sleep soon.” he said and went to get up but Gon caught his arm. “Gon-kun?”

“Something is bothering you. Tell me.” Gon said more seriously so Hisoka could skip the excuses.

Sighing, he sat back down. He pulled his knees up and leaned back on his hands. His neck fell as he looked up through the small holes in the leaves out towards the black sky. “I guess what I’m stuck on is what I saw myself do to you earlier.” He said. Gon waited, letting him speak at his own pace. Hisoka’s eyes closed. “I saw your face, how scared you were, but I couldn’t stop myself from hurting you. I was too caught up in the moment to stop. Blood was everywhere. I stood over you waiting for you to run, but you didn’t move. Your eyes were half open and for a moment there, I thought you had died.” His head came down to look at the ground and he wrapped his arms around his legs. “Your body was laying at a funny angle and your breathing was so shallow, I didn’t even see you moving.” Hisoka stopped talking for a few minutes. A hand covered his face and he talked into it, muffling his voice. “Gon, I thought I killed you,” he said. His voice cracked as he finished. 

Gon’s face went pale.  _ Is Hisoka...crying?  _ Even though it hurt, Gon scooted close to the magician and leaned his head on his shoulder. A small hand rubbed Hisoka’s left arm up and down. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

This seemed to enrage Hisoka. He jerked out from under Gon, “ _ You’re  _ sorry? What the fuck are  _ you  _ sorry for? Gon, don’t you get it? I wasn’t trying to kill you, yet I thought I had. What if I had?  _ What if I had?” _ he repeated loudly, his desperate voice echoing through the night. He seemed to be asking himself more than the boy next to him. “I - I feel trapped inside myself! I’m in turmoil when I’m around you. I wanted to kill you when we first knew each other, but now? Now, I don’t know. I don’t think I could anymore. If I killed you, that means you’d….you’d be gone. And I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore. But you’re growing up perfectly, and it makes my body  _ ache _ to hurt you.” Hisoka grabbed at the side of his head, fingers clutching his hair. “I want to kill you, but I don’t want you to be dead,” he said through gritted teeth, seething in confusion. 

Gon couldn’t do anything but stare. Long, shiny lines reflected off Hisoka’s face from the fire, the star on his cheek wiggly and deformed as tears streamed down. It was scary to see Hisoka in such a weak state, Gon didn’t know what to do or how to react. He definitely was going through a mental battle that neither of them knew how to fight.

Hisoka looked over to the boy, his glassy eyes bright yellow. He tackled Gon, pushing him onto his back. His hands were on the boy’s shoulders, gripping tightly. Gon winced under the pain. “Gon, I don’t know what these feelings are. It hurts inside of me.” He squeezed onto Gon tighter. “Why am I feeling like this?” he asked desperately, pleading for answers. 

_ Hisoka still doesn’t know how to deal with feelings he’s never felt before. It’s just like when we were on the boat and he felt regretful.  _ “Hisoka, I don’t know the exact emotion you’re experiencing,” he said, his heart racing now. “But I’m right here.” Hisoka’s eyes fell shut. Gon reached up to wipe away a fresh tear that had formed and cupped the man’s face. “Lay down with me.” Gon whispered. 

Hisoka obliged with a  _ flop  _ of hysterical defeat. He pulled Gon close to him and cried into his neck. Gon lay there listening to the strongest person he knew sob uncontrollably. If he didn’t already feel so safe under Hisoka’s hold, he’d be terrified from the situation he was witnessing. Gon cried, too, feeling for his friend he so deeply cared for.

 

With the sun almost straight above them, they finally thought it was time to get up. Gon didn’t get any sleep. Hisoka passed out from hours of crying and slept peacefully from exhaustion next to him for the rest of the night. It put Gon at ease knowing Hisoka felt good enough to fall asleep. But Gon couldn’t get the magician out of his head. All the events that they’ve been through since the very beginning up until now raced through his mind over and over. He thought how interesting Hisoka was and how he watched him go through new things, good and bad. His chest gave a pang and he wasn’t sure if it was from his lesions or his anguish. 

His traveling companion didn’t speak while he changed Gon’s dressings and applied the salve Gon bought. The wound wasn’t as bad as his first swipe back on the boat, that one was much deeper. Although, that makes it sound like these gashes weren’t bad. They were definitely still bad, just...not as bad as they could have been. Hisoka felt sick to his stomach as he thought back to the blood and Gon’s blank face, staring off into nothing, unconscious.

“Hisokaaaaa~” a happy boy sang out. “Since I’m still recovering, why don’t we just hang out today? I’d like us to find a tree to sleep in so we’re not on the ground.”

This interested the man. “Hm? Sleep in a tree?”

“Mm! They’re called The Sleeping Willow and they’re suuuuuuuuuuper big!” he said as he held his arms out as wide as they’d go. He quickly brought them back in from the pain in his chest when he stretched. “They have fat trunks and a big opening right where all the branches meet and it’s perfect for a bed. With the long willows as coverage, it’s an easy way to stay cool in this forest. Wanna look for one?” He asked excitedly.

Hisoka couldn’t help but give a smirk at the boy’s never-ending enthusiasm. He knew he was just trying to cheer him up. “Sure, that sounds nice.”

The two Hunters walked the forest looking for The Sleeping Willow trees Gon spoke of. They have dark brown bark, almost black, and deep green vines that faded into white at the very tips. The boy blabbed on about how Mito-san would yell at him when he spent the night out in the woods and slept in a tree. She said it wasn’t good for the body to sleep like that, but she didn’t know how the middle of the tree practically conforms to your body like nature’s hammock. It was hard  _ not _  to fall asleep in the tree.

Gon asked where Hisoka tried fishing the day before since the trees are more likely to appear where water is. The magician led them towards a small lake which was much further away than Gon had thought it’d be.  _ Hisoka went all the way out here to fish for me? _

“LOOK!” Gon shouted, pointing to a bundle of knotty trees. “There’s a bunch of’em!” he squealed with glee and trotted ahead to pick out the best one. Gon circled around many different trunks inspecting closely to each one. “Ah, this one will be perfect for two people!” He said and patted the ragged bark.

Hisoka could gag looking at the disgusting tree. It looked rotten or had some kind of disease with its bulging knots and twisted branches that swirled around each other. Oozy sap crept down the side making the tree look soggy and teary. The willows that swayed in the wind looked normal...but the tree itself was _ horrendous. _ “I’m  _ not  _ sleeping anywhere near those trees,” Hisoka said, crossing his arms in defiance. 

“Haaahh? You haven’t even tried it yet!” Gon pouted.

_ Mmm, his pouting face makes me weak.  _ “What is so appealing about these shitty trees?”

“Ehh? You’re judging the tree based on what it looks like, aren’t you? See, that’s why they’re the best to take shelter in! No one wants to go near them. But you just wait, follow me!” Gon climbed the tree with ease over the knots, even with his wounds. 

The magician rolled his eyes and followed behind the boy, taking advantage of the view of his ass - couldn’t pass that one up. 

When Gon reached the area where the branches met at the trunk, he turned around and held a hand out to Hisoka to grab. The man lazily gave him his hand,  _ as if I needed any help,  _ he thought.

Fully standing up, Hisoka was taken aback by how different it was. It was as if they were in an enormous bowl inside the tree. It was very light, smooth wood, almost like someone had come through and personally carved it out of the tree just for them. The bark was dry with no sign of sap. Hisoka had to admit that this really did look inviting. 

Gon watched the man’s reaction go from a sour scrunched face to pleasant with awe. He beamed feeling smug. “I knew you’d change your mind! Isn’t it nice! I learned a lot when I lived on Whale Island.” he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

The two unpacked their stuff getting settled in. Gon gathered some loose willow vines from the ground and laid them in the sun to dry before putting them under the two blankets they had to create a homey makeshift bed. The curve of the bowl will be perfect for the two to cuddle together to stay warm at night without a fire, and the thick branches above them will keep them dry.  _ I can’t believe I’m looking forward to  _ cuddling  _ with a murderer.  _ Gon thought. Hisoka may have become quite soft towards the boy, but Gon took notice he’s grown attached to the man as well. He shook his head to himself but couldn’t help but smile thinking about his interesting traveling companion while his stomach did cartwheels.

The two Hunters laid low for the day, kicking back in the bowl of the tree talking, taking a nap in the sun on the bank of the lake, and then they fished for their dinner. Well, Gon did. Hisoka’s line broke because he yanked too hard too fast despite Gon yelling for him to ease up.

On their way back to the tree to make a fire for their fish, Gon showed Hisoka plants that were edible and some that were deadly. He picked a few wild mushrooms to add with the fish, a shish kabob is what he called it. Hisoka told him he knew what they were but he’s never had one - especially out in the wild. It seemed there were a lot of new things the magician had gone through ever since meeting up with the small Hunter again. He was leery about eating things that were just plucked from the ground, but he trusted Gon and would try it anyway. 

This “camping” stuff was just  _ not  _ Hisoka’s forte. He wanted to bring Gon into the forest because he knew without his nen, this would be the best place for him. If Chrollo ever came for them, Gon would have the advantage. 

Hisoka grimaced as he watched Gon slice out the belly of the fish, guts falling out. The boy weaved the remaining part of the fish into a stick and poked mushrooms over the tip of each stick to cook with the meat. Cat-like eyes followed Gon’s every move, recording every detail as to hopefully learn from the boy without ever having to verbally ask him. 

Hisoka fully believed there were people who were served and people who did the serving. Once he became aware of the difference, he swore he’d never cook again as it was below him. He swore he’d never have to catch his food as there is someone else who is less important who should do it. He doesn’t have time to waste on such petty things. But watching Gon catch and cook his own food was different. He knew the differences between plants and herbs, knew how to make a fishing pole, he found a perfect tree to hide out in - it all was mesmerizing that such a small boy had so much knowledge. Hisoka almost felt  _ envious  _ of the boy. Envious that he can be a strong, confident fighter  _ and  _ fend for himself in the wild. 

_ I mean, it’s not like I can’t survive in the wild, either,  _ Hisoka thought to himself.  _ I just prefer not to be in such situations. I have a perfect sense of direction and getting back to civilization isn’t hard. I’ve never given myself the opportunity to be stranded.  _ He spent the rest of the time convincing himself he could do the same things Gon does while they both waited for their meal to cook. 

 

With full bellies, the two Hunters tucked themselves away into the safe perimeter of the bowl of the tree. Gon was tightly wrapped around Hisoka, his right arm and leg were swung up and over Hisoka’s middle while his head laid peacefully on his chest. His hair spikes tickled Hisoka’s chin but he didn’t let it bother him. He felt content with how the boy clung to him whenever they slept, it made him feel wanted. 

The magician gently picked Gon’s hand up and held it. He rubbed his thumb over the tanned skin, lightly caressing it. He was so small. Hisoka placed Gon’s hand on his own cheek to feel how warm and soft he was. Closing his eyes, Hisoka purred as he nuzzled his head into Gon’s palm. He had to admit to himself that laying like this with Gon next to him made him feel...happy. It was a nice feeling. An innocent feeling. 

A smile grew on the boy’s face. “What’re ya doin, Hisoka,” he asked sleepily. Gon moved his hand out from under Hisoka’s and poked his nose, teasing the man. “M’tryin to sleep, yanno.”

“Yes, Gon-kun~, I know. I apologize for waking you.”

“S’okay.” Gon whispered, tucking his head into Hisoka’s neck. He kissed under his ear and gave a playful bite. Hisoka cringed his neck from the tickle, squinting an eye closed. Gon giggled and continued to nibble around on his neck and gave a suck on his earlobe. This made Hisoka suck in air between his teeth and grip Gon’s body closer to him. “What?” Gon asked innocently. 

“You’re asking for it, Gon-kun~” moaned Hisoka.

“Maybe I am,” Gon cockily said, smirking at the older Hunter. With his leg already hoisted over Hisoka, he easily pulled the rest of his body up to mount him. He wiggled his body around to situate himself over Hisoka’s growing erection which was trapped under his sleep shorts. Gon moaned when the position became right, giving a good grind on Hisoka. He leaned down and deeply kissed him, his tongue slid across the man’s top lip leaving a string of saliva between the two when Gon parted.

“Gon~...”

“Hisoka,”

The magician gracefully switched their roles so Gon was laying under him. They each pulled off their shorts in a hurry flinging them away. Hisoka slipped his two fingers into Gon’s mouth and played with his tongue to wet them. He then quickly yanked them out and shoved them inside Gon’s entrance, making him cry out.

“Hisoka! Your nails are too sh-sharp! Be...hnnngg...be careful.” It didn’t matter anymore, the pleasure outweighed the pain. Hisoka’s long fingers were experienced enough to make Gon melt.

The magician was sure to move his fingers around to open the boy up as wide as he could to handle all of his dick that was barely waiting its turn. Gon clenched tightly making it hard to move in and out, but Hisoka just pushed in harder. Gon didn’t hold any moans back. They were in the middle of the abandoned forest and he didn’t care. He yelled out Hisoka’s name, arched his back, and begged for the man to take him.

Hisoka’s breathing was ragged and rough. He was ready to go  _ now _ . He pushed Gon closer to the edge of the tree so his head was tilted up as if it were on a pillow. Gon didn’t wait for Hisoka and threw his legs up and wrapped his ankles around the man’s neck forcing him to become closer to Gon. The magician gracefully aimed his tip straight into Gon as he was being pulled down and then grabbed the edges of the bowl for support. With crazed and thirsty eyes, Hisoka looked at Gon ready to split him in two.

“Do it.” Gon said, giving approval to his partner,  _ “Hard.” _

Hisoka could have come just by listening to Gon talk like that, talk like he was the Alpha. “Oh, Gon-kun~ you make me sooo tingly~” he moaned out, licking his lips. His eyes glowed intensely with determination. 

That muscular, pale body of Hisoka’s straightened as he pulled his hips back far enough that only the head of his dick was still inside Gon and, without warning, rammed it repeatedly back in. The magician’s knuckles turned sheet-white from the death grip he had on the smooth wood behind Gon’s head. He used it for leverage to deeply thrust every inch of himself inside the boy under him.  _ I’ll make him regret telling me to fuck him hard,  _ Hisoka thought.

“Hi-”  _ Thrust! “-so-” Thrust! “-ka!” Thrust!  _ Gon moaned, trying to speak. He rooted his nails deep into Hisoka’s chest and dragged long scratches down making Hisoka’s skin puff up in thin, pink trails. 

The man groaned for more. The tree under Hisoka’s hands was started to crack under his tight hold on it. He could feel himself growing closer to climaxing, but before it was too late, Gon spoke. 

“Hi-”  _ Thrust! “-so-” Thrust! “-ka!” Thrust!  _ He tried again. “Flip me-”  _ Thrust!  _ “-over-”  _ Thrust!  _ “NOW!” -  _ stop.  _

Hisoka’s eyes became big after hearing Gon demand something from him during sex.  _ God, this is hot. I almost want to let him take over, but not yet. Not until he has his nen back.  _ Doing as he was told, Hisoka roughly flipped the boy over so his bottom was sticking up in the air, his entrance pulsing inches away from Hisoka’s dick. Hisoka grabbed himself to push back into Gon.

“Wait!” Gon said, out of breath but with confidence. “Wait. Use your Bungee Gum on me.”

It was an odd request from the boy, but he didn’t have to tell Hisoka twice. He liked Gon’s “sex attitude” he seemed to have recently. Hisoka pushed Gon’s front down so he was on his elbows and placed the Gum on his forearms so he couldn’t sit back up. Then, keeping his butt high in the air, spread the boy’s legs apart and placed Gum under his knees. The magician shivered looking at Gon splayed out for him to take. He saw a string of pre-cum lazily hanging from Gon’s neglected dick and smiled. Gon turned his head as much as he could to give Hisoka eye contact which made the man’s heart skip. The  _ seriousness  _ and  _ resolve  _ in Gon’s stare were enough to make Hisoka twitch and jump back on him, but what made him physically bend in half to hold back his orgasm was when Gon looked in the eye and said, “Fuck me, Hisoka.”

That was it, Gon was just too much for him. Hisoka saw red after releasing a wave of bloodlust. Gon felt the weight of it trying to crush him but his determination wouldn’t allow it. This is exactly what he was hoping would happen. Hisoka pounced on him, shoving his cock in, making the boy cry out. 

It was dry going in which lead to small tears inside Gon from the excessive penetration. It hurt him so bad but it felt so good. It was worth the pain - he  _ welcomed it.  _ Nothing outside of this moment has felt so good. He’s been wondering he if he liked to be hurt since him and Hisoka had started messing around and the answer was  _ yes, yes I love being hurt.  _

Ten long fingernails clenched onto Gon’s shoulders instantly poking small, shallow holes into his skin. “Ugh - Hi - so - ka! That - ugh - feels - so - good - ah!” Gon cried. The fingers raked their way down Gon’s back and stopped at the dimples on his hips. The magician pressed his thumbs down on them and wrapped his slim fingers around Gon’s small waist to pull him into each thrust making the contact even harder on Gon’s entrance.

Thin trails of blood started to make their way down Gon’s inner thighs, which ironically enough, helped with the lubrication inside the boy. It was less dry and less uncomfortable now that he was basically internally bleeding. He’d deal with it later, though.

Primal growls made their way out of Hisoka’s throat. He was clawing at Gon’s skin and biting his neck like an animal in the wild. He twisted around and slammed his cock into Gon’s sweet spot making tears fall from the boy’s eyes in pleasure. Gon screamed out as he came, cum squirting out underneath him, followed by Hisoka yelling Gon’s name into the night’s air as he filled Gon with his own orgasm. He bucked inside him a few times and proceeded to slowly grind himself into the boy, elongating the ecstasy, making sure every single drop of cum was released. 

Once he was sure he had nothing left to give, he pulled his dick out and fell over from exhaustion. Gon would love to do the same but he was stuck in the position Hisoka left him in. Leftover cum still dripped from his flaccid dick as he tried to catch his breath to ask Hisoka to remove the Gum.

“Hi-Hisoka….the….your Bungee Gum,” he managed to whisper.

The magician lifted a hand and pointed it at the boy and sighed, “Release” and let his hand plop back down next to him. Gon immediately fell over. He was on the verge of passing out from a mix of overexertion and incredible bodily harm. His chest wound was started to ache, his neck seemed to be bleeding, and his asshole was so torn he was sure he’d need a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Through half-lidded eyes, Hisoka made out in the dark that there was blood on his dick. He groaned feeling like shit when he realized he’d ripped Gon open. “Are you okay, Bunny?” he asked Gon.

“Mm. Just...just sore. But it was worth it.” he said with a smile.

“Give me two more minutes and I’ll fix you up,” Hisoka said, still huffing out of breath.

 

___

 

The two Hunters rested for a few more days as Gon’s body healed over enough for him to train again. As much as Hisoka couldn’t resist sometimes, he swore to Gon there would be no sex until he fully recovered as he didn’t want to risk any more anal tearing on the boy. Even when Gon whined and dry humped him in the middle of the night in a deep sleep, Hisoka had to hold back. He wanted to ruin the boy again but the body can only handle so much, no matter the resolution of the person the body belonged to. 

Five days had passed and Gon seemed to be running around normally again. His chest was scabbed over enough that simple stretches wouldn’t pull it open, his neck bite was completely gone, and he seemed to be walking straight again - no sign of a limp.

They both trained with each other day in and day out. Hisoka kept them to his original strict schedule of no breaks and small sleep sessions. He saw Gon quickly improving as he started predicting his moves, and sometimes -maybe only once - even outsmarting Hisoka. They both learned from each other and the forest was theirs to take advantage of.

Training with the same techniques, Gon could see how easy it was to apply each type of training to anything he encountered. Using his muscles he formed while gripping the poles, it was easier to grab onto things for longer periods of time. His hands were less tired and he felt less exhausted and achy. The weight lifting was obvious as his body became physically stronger. And for the Hits and Kicks game, Gon perfected his Rock, Paper, Scissors technique and was able to kick thick trees clean in half. As the weeks had passed, Gon’s muscle definition skyrocketed and his physical endurance was just the same. 

Gon felt confident that once his nen was returned to him, he’d be able to beat Hisoka in any fight. He’d put money on it! He’d make an official fight in Heaven’s arena, inviting all his friends he’s made to watch him whoop Hisoka’s butt! 

Hisoka approached Gon who had been busy punching into a tree during Hits and Kicks. He gave a bored sigh and tapped Gon on the shoulder to get his attention. “Oh, hi, Hisoka!” Gon beamed.

“Aren’t you getting bored of doing the same three techniques again? It’s been weeks.”

Gon looked at the magician in confusion. “No, not really. I think it’s fun! Why do you ask?”

“Hmm~ well,  _ I’m  _ bored, and I want to play a game,” Hisoka said.

“Ehhh? Okay!” Gon said, his full attention now on the man. “What is it!”

“Let’s play hide and seek.” 


	9. Hide and Seek

“Haaaah??? That sounds lame, Hisoka.” Gon whined. He jumped up and spun in mid-air kicking the tree he had been punching. With a loud _crack_ it shattered apart just like the tree Hisoka split apart that sent Gon unconscious.

Hisoka admired how far Gon has come thanks to his training methods. Everything he taught Gon was to enhance his Jajenken moves for when he regained the ability to use nen. The magician eyed the boy who moved to the next tree to continue his training. He watched Gon’s face scrunch up in concentration, beads of sweat flinging off his body when he made a hit. After the boy’s hand made contact with the tree, he’d immediately counter with the other hand aiming for a regular punch that would be aimed at the face, but faking the tree out and return with an uppercut instead.

Hisoka smiled. He taught Gon more fighting combat styles rather than just hit-hit-hit-hit-hit-hit-hit-hit back and forth from right to left and wear himself out letting his opponent gain the advantage over him. He taught him better dodging techniques, too. He was sure to tell Gon that being evasive was just as important as physical combat as it decreased your opponent's stamina while it conserved your own. He was happy to see Gon was using those techniques while training on his own instead of only when he was against Hisoka.

The man sighed as Gon continued to ignore his game suggestion. “C’mon, it will be fun. You will be the Hider and I will be the Seeker.”

Gon stopped again. Smiling, he said, “Don’t you think that will be a little too easy, Hisoka? I can’t use Zetsu and we already proved you can find me easily when I don’t use it.” He remembered racing through the forest trying to put as much space between him and the magician as he could and failing miserably.

“Mmm~ yes, of course, Gon-kun. But that is my point. I believe you need to work on it. You did a fine job concealing yourself during the Hunter Exams, stalking me until the right time. You didn’t even know what nen was then, so why can’t you do it again now?” Hisoka asked, arching an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side as he feigned ignorance.

There was a small groan from Gon. He knew Hisoka was right. He should have been able to escape from him.

“Alright!” Gon shouted, immediately dismissing his pessimistic thoughts. “Let’s do it!”

 

___

 

The two Hunters spent the rest of the evening packing their things up readying themselves for their traveling hide and seek game. There were some ground rules to be set by Gon which involved no hurting him! He wanted the game to focus on nen-less Zetsu training only! Hisoka agreed to it, but not after laughing and poking fun at the boy for being scared of him. Another rule was Gon had to stay within 500 feet around Hisoka at all times, otherwise, they could become lost of each other - almost the whole island was covered in a thick forest - it could be weeks before they found each other again.

A blue sky slowly turned to pink as the sunset for the day. A new, inky blanket of night sky took over, the stars already brightly shining as there wasn’t a city light for miles.

“Well, looks like I’m off, then!” Gon said with a wave and started to walk out of the open area they cleared for the firepit and into the grass that was as tall as Gon himself. He heard Hisoka clear his throat in protest.

“Don’t you think you’re forgetting something, young Gon-kun~?”

“Hmm?” Gon said, poking his head out of the wall of grass.

Instead of telling Gon what he was missing, Hisoka tapped his foot impatiently with folded arms. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he waited for the boy to realize what he wanted. He watched Gon’s brain frying trying to think of all the possibilities it could be.

“Oh!”

“Mm~ that’s what I thought. Now get over here.”

Gon sprang out of the grass and jumped into Hisoka’s arms for a hug burying his face into Hisoka’s neck and giggling and apology that he’d forget something so important. Hisoka caught him and gave a single spin for a dramatic effect. Hisoka nuzzled his head into Gon’s hair, breathing in his scent one last time before they’d be separated.

The magician set the boy down after their long embrace. Before Hisoka could lean back up to his full height, Gon grabbed at the collar of his shirt to stop him and pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss.

“Bye-bye!” Gon shouted and sprinted back into the grass leaving Hisoka to stand there alone. He was still bent over, blinking after Gon who never ceased to surprise him.

 

___

 

It was agreed upon that Hisoka would give Gon until first sunlight before the game officially began. The birds chirped as the new day appeared to wake Hisoka, but he was already awake. In fact, he had never even slept that night. His thoughts were stuck on the little boy he’d grown so attached to. _More_ attached to, he should emphasize. He’s come to accept that Gon is very special to him and had stopped trying to figure out what the funny feeling inside him was. _Who cares anymore what the feeling is. I like the feeling and I like Gon. I like being around the boy and I don’t want to leave his side._

Except Gon left his side. That was their first time apart in over a month. Hisoka felt a weird pang in his stomach the whole night and therefore, didn’t sleep a wink. But it was his duty right now to seek Gon out and help him train and that required being apart from each other.

Hisoka skipped breakfast and immediately started his hunt for Gon. He went through the grass where he saw him disappear last night and followed the clear trail he left. The grass split apart into both sides to make way for Gon’s body, and Hisoka couldn’t help but smile hoping Gon was better than to leave his trail so carelessly uncovered for the magician to follow.

Walking for the better part of an hour, Hisoka came up to a clearing in the grass. A long leg stepped out of the greenery and onto the sand. The trail ended at the edge of a small beach area around a lake.

“Ah~,” Hisoka said aloud to himself. _Gon took a dip to wash his scent. And who knows which side of the lake he popped back out on…_

The magician surveyed the edges to see if there were any footprints indicating which way Gon had gone. As far as he could see, there weren’t any, so he circled around the Lake and inspected the sand and grassy areas closer for any sign of human disturbance. The leaves that were on the ground were left uncrunched, twigs that littered the forest floor weren’t snapped in half, and there were no other footprints in the sand, dirt, or mud other than his own and some animal tracks.

On his third time around the lake, Hisoka was stumped. He didn’t find any clues whatsoever. _He had to of come out of this lake,_ he thought. He felt stupid. And irritated. How was it this hard to follow a kid with no nen...Ah! Then he had it! He had been looking at the _ground_ this whole time, and not _above_ him! Hisoka circled the lake one more time and about halfway around, he saw a branch low enough that Gon could jump to from the water.

He inspected it from the ground and decided that wasn’t his way out. He continued around the water to the next route Gon could have taken. His blood was starting to boil. This wasn’t supposed to be difficult for him. Hisoka activated his Gyo in his eyes to find traces of any sort of aura and saw nothing. His lip twitched in annoyance.

He knew Gon was out there watching him. Since he figured out Gon must have jumped into a tree to leave the lake, he could feel little brown eyes on him. The thing was, he couldn't feel where they were coming from. He couldn’t smell him anymore, either, Gon made sure of that with his little wash in the water.

It was then that Hisoka saw a small branch that was broken. It was connected to a much sturdier branch….one that could hold a one-hundred-pound boy...hmmmm….Hisoka jumped into the tree and inspected the rest of the bark. He saw no other sign of disturbance on the tree itself, but when he looked down on the other side of the tree facing away from the lake, the side the forest covered, there was a small indent in the tall grass where Gon landed and continued walking.

Hisoka hummed a laugh and licked his lips. Such a clever little boy. Hisoka followed and so did the eyes that watched him. The trail led off into a more marshy landscape, the temperature dropping a few degrees and the sun disappeared as the trees became thicker. Gon was smart to pick this way. Even though footprints would easily be traced in the squishy flooring, there was barely any light to make the prints out in the first place. Hisoka could follow the prints but it would be a slow process.

 

___

 

Gon watched Hisoka from afar as the man desperately searched for him. He had to fight the urge to pop out and scream, “Here I am, Hisokaaaaaa!!!!” because he missed him so much already! Also...he could definitely tell Hisoka was pissed off at him for being too good at hiding. Well! Gon couldn’t help it! He grew up in the woods! Hisoka was right, this was his _element._

The night he started off before Hisoka followed after him, he had time to think about his mistake during their training. He felt as if Hisoka found him in the hole under the tree because he wasn’t concentrating hard enough. His heart was pounding too much to settle it down and Hisoka found him because of it. But with no danger following behind him, Gon had the upper hand against Hisoka now. Nen or not, Hisoka had no chance of finding him out here.

 

___

 

Three days had passed and Hisoka couldn’t find the boy once. Gon even heard Hisoka calling out, talking to Gon, telling him he was proud of him for doing so well. He shook with excitement hearing such high praise from someone he held so close to his heart.

But it also hurt Gon to see Hisoka like this. He barely slept. He saw Hisoka climb a tree and sit in it for a little while, maybe napping for less than thirty minutes, but that was it. He didn’t have a real sleep and he could start to tell on his face. Small, dark circles were forming under Hisoka’s bright yellow eyes, tainting his beautiful, pale complexion. And...did he remember seeing Hisoka eat at all? Ugh, Hisoka hates catching and making his own food, Gon picked up on that right away. His magician friend was a high maintenance kinda guy.

The next time Hisoka takes a power nap, Gon will have something waiting for him!

 

___

 

Hisoka wearily opened his eyes again. He felt like shit. Was Gon really good at this game or was he in trouble? He didn’t see any signs of the boy and he wondered if something had happened to him. _Nah, there would be blood somewhere if something attacked him. A sign of a struggle. I would have heard something if anything bad was going on which is why I told him to stay close._

The magician hopped down from the tree and was about to continue searching for Gon when he noticed a small makeshift package. It was made of giant leaves folded up with something inside. _Hmm? What could this be?_

Hisoka crouched down and poked it. The leaf gave in a little as there was something squishy underneath it. Peeling back a few layers of the leaves, he saw there was a pile of fish. Already descaled, gutted, heads chopped off, and sticks through the middle of them. Gon had made this as easy as possible for him... _All I have to do is make a fire and cook them._ He couldn’t help but smile. His heart felt that funny feeling again, but it’s a welcomed feeling. As he stood up with his dinner, he shouted thank you into the forest knowing Gon was out there watching.

 

___

 

Another four days had passed and Gon left Hisoka food out twice a day. It was his special way of saying, “Hey, I’m okay.” and also making sure the magician was eating properly. He noticed since he started to leave out meals indicating a small sign of his existence that Hisoka slept a little longer than he originally was. Gon slept like shit, too, but he at least could _see_ Hisoka. He knew he was alright. But Hisoka hasn’t seen Gon in almost eight days.

Gon felt he was getting too sweaty again and needed to redip himself in some water so Hisoka couldn’t pick up on his scent. He had to wash frequently to avoid Hisoka finding him. He accidentally skipped a day and Hisoka got so close to him he could have reached out and grabbed Gon by his throat. Luckily, Gon stayed extremely still and slowed his breathing to calm his pounding heart. He refused to lose this game! Hisoka kept walking, missing Gon entirely.

Gon quickly scrubbed around his body and clothes getting off the sweat smell. The water was freezing. He knew he should have done this earlier in the day, but there wasn’t an opening to do so. He had to wait until the sun was almost completely down before he had another chance to rinse himself.

The boy quietly climbed out of the shallow river where he set his pack down. He rolled in the dirt to dry faster and to mask more of his human scent. Gon slipped his backpack onto a shoulder and grabbed at a branch above his head for support to jump into the tree. Before he hoisted himself up, he heard a twig snap behind him.

 

___

 

Hisoka felt like something was off. Gon had started to leave fish out for him as a sign he was okay, but it’s been two and a half days since he’s had another clue. He knew Gon wouldn’t just stop leaving meals. Once Gon was set on something, he didn’t stop. _I mean, I’m not relying on him for the food, it’s just a bit odd he suddenly would stop doing so. I also haven’t seen any sign of him elsewhere._

Hisoka would sometimes stumble across a small area where the grass was flat that was Gon-shaped. This let him know two things; one, Gon had slept, and two, he was okay. But the ones he found were old, the grass almost sticking back up like it normally did, leaving less and less of a sign anyone was here.

“Gon!” he shouted out. “I don’t want to play hide and seek anymore! I’m bored! You win!” Ugh, that pained Hisoka to say. _You win._ Puke! That wasn’t important, though. Who cares about winning when his Gon was scaring him. He waited and didn’t hear any childish giggling. “Gon!” he shouted again, louder this time. “Come out now! You win!”

Silence. The buzzing of cicadas and the caws of parrots filled his ears, but no little boy answered out to him.

Something was off, indeed.

Hisoka jogged around shouting out, asking Gon to end the game. He felt panicked. Every tree with a hole big enough for a twelve-year-old was searched, all the caves were looked in, every body of water was scanned. No sign of Gon.

Hisoka was sure the 500 feet around him was fully checked. The river he was coming up to was the last thing he hadn’t looked around. He went up and down the bank looking for signs of Gon. He looked across to the other side but he judged that was a bit over the 500 feet and Gon would definitely not break the rules. He had to be on _this_ side of the river.

It was too dark to see anything anymore as he searched well into the night. The sun was completely gone and the forest sang with the nocturnal bugs and animals. It was deafening to Hisoka. He hated those sounds. They drowned out the possibility of hearing Gon.

“Gon!” Hisoka shouted into the empty night. “Gon! Stop messing around! I said you win!” Hisoka’s breathing seemed hitched, heavy. “GON!” he screamed. “GON, COME OUT!”

 _Oh, thank goodness. That’s his pack,_ Hisoka thought as his eyes landed on Gon’s bag. It was laying on the ground next to a tree. _Makes sense. I bet you he’s dead asleep in that tree. Such an idiot._ “I’ve got you, Gon-kun!” Hisoka playfully said as he raced up the tree looking for his favorite person in the world.

Nothing.

Huh? But Gon’s backpack was at the bottom of this tree. Hisoka surveyed the surrounding area while in the tree seeing if Gon was tricking him and was actually in a _different_ one watching Hisoka this very moment, laughing at how stupid he looked.

Nothing.

The magician felt cold. Cold down to the marrow of his bones. Something was not right. He jumped down and rummaged through the pack and saw a large piece of parchment. Hisoka felt sick. He knew once he turned this piece of paper over that there would be nothing good to read on it. Their game of hide and seek had now ended and a new game had started. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Hisoka slowly turned the paper over and saw familiar handwriting.

In long, cursive writing, there was a short message. A single location was written, but he knew the place all too well.

_“Shit.”_

 

___

 

Gon shivered. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he knew he was on cement. While he tried to fully break free from unconsciousness, he kept his eyes closed listening to his surroundings. He knew he’d been kidnapped, he just wasn’t sure who did it. He remembers being grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over his mouth to silence him, but that’s all he could recall. Now he’s here. He heard muffled voices, probably people in a different room, he must be alone in this one. The words that were spoken were barely audible, Gon couldn’t make out a single sentence.

The room reeked of stale air and it also smelled like, _sniff sniff,_ wet earth. Gon continued to make out the different scents trying to get as much information as possible. He could smell bad body odor, cigarettes, booze, dirt, perfume, blood, fire, and of course the lingering sweet smell of chloroform on his face that was used to kidnap him, the smell slowly evaporating away leaving no trace it’d ever been there.

The stale air concluded there weren’t any windows in the room he was in or most of the building, judging by how thick and old the air felt. The dirt and wet smell meant it’d been raining and the people around him have been going back and forth, in and out of it. The B.O. smell was definitely male, who is most likely the one who heavily drank and smoked. The perfume told him there was at least one female present, but a conservative one as the smell wasn’t ostentatious. The fire was to keep warm as he could see the flickering of the flames from the other room through his eyelids. He concluded the blood smell meant he was not among friends.

Gon gave off another shiver. There were at _least_ three people involved, he knew that for sure. The smelly man, the smelly woman, and the scentless one who took him. There was no way either of those two people could have snuck up behind Gon, he’d have caught wind of their scent a mile away. He knew Hisoka’s scent like the back of his hand...but the one who took him was odorless. This person had to of known Gon well enough or did their research on him to know he had a sharp nose.  

He remained calm, keeping his breathing even. He waited there listening until finally, footsteps approached him. They were long, confident strides. Male. _Sniff._ No smell. The Ringleader.

A hand clutched the back of his jacket’s dirty collar and picked him up. The other hand snapped something small in front of his nose and when he breathed it in, all unconsciousness was washed away and he was jolted completely awake. His eyes shot open and he was face to face with none other than Chrollo Lucilfer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe.

“Hello,” Chrollo softly said with polished polite tone.

“Hello.” Gon replied flatly. He still hung in the air by his jacket, annoyed to be treated like a puppy being held by the back of its neck.

“I’m sure you remember me, yes? Cause I remember you, Gon- _kun,_ ” he said the last part in a mocking-tone, clearly trying to mimic Hisoka. Gon stayed silent and gave no emotion across his face. “Gon, let me ask you this: Why would Hisoka skip out on a fight with me, a fight he practically begged for, just to be with you? Hmm? What’s so great about you compared to me?” he asked. Gon felt as if he wasn’t trying to be rude like he was genuinely asking what the difference between them was. Chrollo’s eyebrows were arched up high in anticipation waiting for an answer from the boy.

Gon didn’t feel like cooperating with him. He was stubborn, after all. “Prolly cause I’m cuter,” he answered, giving a shrug the best he could while being strung up in his jacket.

This caused Chrollo to give a belly laugh. He set the boy down and grabbed his stomach and bent in half in laughter. Gon didn’t find it funny but waited patiently until the man was finished. “Ahh….yes, maybe so,” he said as he came down from his laughter. “But Gon, that doesn’t make me feel any better, you know. I was actually looking forward to fighting Hisoka, which is why I agreed to the match in the first place.” The tattoo on his forehead became distorted as he furrowed his brows and his eyes narrowed in on Gon. “I’m going to kill you when Hisoka gets here. I’m going to kill you in front of him and then I’m going to kill him, too.”

“You better not touch him.”

“Oh?” Chrollo shouldn’t be surprised. He remembered back when he first met Gon and how stubborn he was. How he talked out of turn and mouthed off. The boy was a nuisance, but he has to admit, the kid had some big balls. Either that, or he was _incredibly_ fucking stupid. He eyed the boy thinking maybe it was a little mix of both. He quickly raised an arm and backhanded Gon over the face, sending him across the room and hitting the cement wall, landing with a _thud._ A small cloud of dirt pillowed out underneath him upon his fall. Chrollo watched Gon rapidly get to his feet before he turned to leave the room.

Gon wasn’t hurt. This type of stuff was all natural for him now. He stood up and dusted himself off. He had no restraints and there wasn’t a door to the room he was in, so he followed after the Troupe leader. Out in the larger area of the building they were in, there were four people altogether. He silently praised himself by being only one person off. It was three males and one female. The only one he remembered by name was Chrollo. He figured that was really the only one he had to worry about at this point. How much worse could it get? The leader was already here.

Looking around, he started to remember where he was. He and Killua were brought here once. This is the Phantom Troupe’s Yorknew City hideout.

The talking between the other members ceased when Gon sat next to them around the fire. Cut tree stumps were placed around a metal barrel which was burning wood inside of it. There were plenty of seats to go around, but Gon chose the one directly next to Chrollo.

“You really do have balls, kid,” the Leader mumbled.

“I’ll just wait here with you until Hisoka shows up.” Gon said.

The room lit up with laughter, the smelly guy laughing the loudest. Even Chrollo chuckled with his colleagues. With a simple look towards them, they stopped.

“Gon, I forgot to mention,” he said, leaning over and putting a long arm around the boy’s shoulder. The fur from his coat collar tickled in Gon’s ear. “We’re gonna play while we wait for our favorite magician friend.” Chrollo leaned in even closer, his breath on Gon’s cheek, his nose grazing the side of his face. “We’re gonna play a _lot._ ”

Hearing him say that must have rubbed Gon the wrong way because instead of _not_ hitting Chrollo directly in the face, he _totally hit Chrollo directly in the face._ His punch hit hard enough that man fell off the tree stump and landed on his back over the cement. The other three members gasped but didn’t move. They knew their boss well enough keep out of his battles, although, all of their hands instinctively went straight for their weapons, ready to murder Gon in a blink of an eye.

Chrollo laid on his back holding his nose which was gushing blood. It rolled to the left and right of his face and pooled into his ears. He mumbled a laugh which quickly turned loud and maniacal. He coughed from the blood seeping backward in his nose and down his throat. Little splatters of red came out as he continued to cough and laugh at the situation.

His colleagues relaxed. Chrollo was in control. The man rolled onto his side and spit out the remaining blood in his mouth. A finger closed one nostril and he blew hard allowing a spurt of blood to shoot out. As he stood up he closed the other nostril and shot out the rest of the blood, then he rolled his neck to each side, cracking it before his eyes narrowed in on the boy. “That was quite a punch, Gon,” he admitted. “I didn’t even see it coming.”

Gon stood up to face the man. “I won’t let you hurt Hisoka,” he said.

Again, laughter from the room, except this time Chrollo didn’t join in. “What makes you think that you can stop _me?”_ he cooly asks, bending his head slightly backward to look down on the boy in front of him. The air in the room seemed to sizzle.

Gon really didn’t like this guy. He was horrible. Horrible down to his very core. He kills people for no reason, and now he wants to kill him and Hisoka simply because Hisoka didn’t fight him at Heaven’s Arena. “You disgust me.” was all Gon said in reply.

The man sighed. “I was going to wait a little longer until we started to play but you’re really itching for a beating, aren’t you?” Chrollo motioned for his people to disappear and they did, leaving just him and Gon in the vast room.

Orange and yellow danced on the walls around them as the flames from the fire flapped about. Harsh shadows swished over Chrollo’s face giving him a demonic look with his ominous forehead tattoo. Gon stood tall against the man.

Before the boy had time to react, Chrollo already had restraints around his wrists and he was suddenly being attached to a metal support beam. A hand flew across his face again and this time Gon couldn’t fly across the room, but he fell limp in his restraints from the blow.

“Time to play,” Chrollo said without a smile.

 

___

 

Hisoka ran as fast as he could out of the forest him and Gon went into for training. Tree branches scratched at his face and arms as he whizzed passed them. He had to keep jumping up into tall trees to peek out above the mass to see where the North Star was pointing. Then he’d jump down and continue sprinting in the correct direction until he finally hit the last village the two of them went through weeks before. He ran and ran until the service bars on his cellphone came up and then he dialed the only person he could get fast results from.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

“Come on, pick up!”

 _Ring ring. Ring_ \- “Yes?” the smooth voice on the other end said.

“Illumi!” Hisoka practically shouted. “Dispatch one of your family’s aircraft to the location I’m about to send you - _immediately_. It’s an emergency. I’ll wire you the money, name the price.”

 

___

 

It’d been hours since Chrollo started punching Gon in the face, in the stomach, in the ribs, but Gon didn’t let out a single scream. He winced and whined, but he wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction of a scream. He knew that’s what he wanted to hear because every time Chrollo landed a hit, he waited for the yell that never came. A look of sadness every time.

“What are you holding back for?” he asked.

“You’re boring me.” Gon said. Another gut punch. Gon dry heaved in return.

It was true, though, the man really was boring Gon. During the Hunter’s Exam, Hanzo beat the shit out of him and snapped his bone in his arm. His arms were blown off by the Bomber on Greed Island, who also kicked the shit out of him. The shit kicked out of him by Knuckle and his nen taken away. His arm ripped off _again_ by Neferpitou and was in a coma, steadily slipping into death. Hisoka almost sliced him in half - _twice -_ and also kicked the shit out of him. Basically, he’s been beaten up enough to last a few lifetimes. A few gut punches were nothing. Gon has been through it all and he was trained for this. He started to laugh. In fact, he couldn’t help _but_ laugh. Chrollo did his homework about Gon’s sense of smell and his current location on the islands, but apparently, he wasn’t aware of the immense physical torment he could withstand.

This pissed Chrollo off, seeing the boy laugh at him. It reminded him of how Hisoka stood him up in Heaven’s Arena. _Fuck_ that was annoying to him.

He walked up the boy and lifted his chin so Gon looked into his eyes. He sensed no fear behind that intense glare. He must be missing something, clearly, this wasn’t going exactly how Chrollo wanted. He didn’t plan on doing too much to the kid until Hisoka showed so he could do his worst while the magician watched, tormenting him.

Chrollo twisted Gon’s face back and forth in his hand looking over the marks he had just left. He thought back to when he visited Hisoka in his apartment and remembered they were both in bad shape as if they were in the middle of a battle. He untied Gon for the moment.

“Take off your jacket and shirt, please,” he asked patiently. The boy did as he was told. Chrollo looked him over. He had many scars over his chest. Four claw marks that looked old that dragged one way, and four more that looked newer that dragged another way. Hisoka’s handiwork. “What is your relationship with Hisoka?”

“None of your business.” Gon said flatly. But he made the mistake of slightly clenching his fists, which didn’t go unnoticed by the man.

The wheels turned and clicked. “Ahhh, so you’re Hisoka’s latest play-thing, I see. Everything makes much more sense. I didn’t think you were his type.” he eyed the boy up and down. “He has lowered his standards in so many ways it seems,” he said, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air.

“Don’t talk about Hisoka like that.” Gon said through gritted teeth. “You’re just still embarrassed you were in Heaven’s Arena on live television alone looking like a fool,” he said, sticking his tongue out to show the man he wasn’t afraid of him.

Chrollo turned his head to the side to crack his neck again, annoyed at the sensitive subject. “It took me much too long to track you two down. I looked for _weeks,_ and I’m no novice.” he started and circled around Gon. “And once I had found you, you were already alone and away from Hisoka, the only person within hundreds of miles who could have protected you. That was your mistake,” he said wagging a finger as he passed by the front of Gon. He continued walking around. “I was a bit confused, I’ll admit, as to why you were avoiding Hisoka so much and why he was so desperately treading after you. But I started to think.” He came to a stop in front of the boy. “I have a theory, correct me if I’m wrong, but I have basically confirmed it. It began when I had visited Hisoka’s apartment and you were skittish with me around, except when I mentioned I gained my nen back, you perked up and came out from behind the magician’s protection. I thought it odd you would ask me directly how I gained it back. I brushed it off seeing as how anyone would want to know how their enemy regained their strength that their friend so desperately worked to get rid of. Then, when I found you in the forest, I noticed you weren’t using In or Zetsu to keep away from Hisoka, you were using your own instinctive skills instead. I thought that odd as well. Anyone who can use nen would use Zetsu for hiding. But not you.” Chrollo finished.

Gon swallowed. He knew.

“Then it was confirmed when you dared to punch me earlier,” he said, pointing at his red, swollen nose. “There wasn’t any nen behind that punch. It was a good punch, yes, but nenless. Now why would a boy who can access his nen not put his all behind a punch to his enemy?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “Is it because you are nenless now, Gon- _kun?”_ Chrollo asked with a smile.

“Yeah, so what.” Gon said. No point in hiding it now! Cat’s out of the bag.

“This is great. You’re even more defenseless against me. Ah, but that also means I can’t take your talent. What _is_ your power, anyway?” Chrollo was an inch away from Gon’s face.

“What do you mean?” Gon asked. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted and didn’t know how to answer him. Beads of sweat started to form over Gon’s forehead.

Instead of answering Gon, Chrollo looked up towards the doorway where his Troupe members previously filed away. He called out to them to be aware of Hisoka soon. It was getting to be that time, it’d been three days now. He looked back down at Gon, staring into his large, brown eyes. “Tell me about your nen abilities,” he said more darkly.

Gon stayed quiet. Chrollo calmly reaches on the ground for the restraints and ties the boy up again, Gon letting him. There was no point in fighting back, Gon thought. “If you’re not going to talk, I am sure I can make you,” he says with no emotion. He opens up his coat and reaches inside to take out his Ben’s Knife. He spun it a few times in his hand, showing it off. It gleamed in the flame’s light and shined across Gon’s eyes. “You’re lucky. I didn’t resaturate this in poison since I got back with you. It’s just a plain ol’ knife now.” he said, still spinning it around. “I’m not one to brag but I’m _really good_ with this knife.” With that said, he slashed across Gon’s left forearm, slicing his skin just beneath the surface, enough to open the skin and bleed, but not deep enough to be a serious wound. Gon winced back. Another slash on his other arm came just as fast.

The more Chrollo cut across Gon, the more Gon tried to break free. This would be a slow death and he remembered he wanted to live. He thrashed against the ropes and pulled free to lunge at the man. Chrollo was ready for him and slammed him to the ground with a knee in his back. “Did you think it would be that easy to escape? I told you I like to play,” he whispered into the back of Gon’s head. Dragging him back over to the thick support beam, he wrapped a chain around Gon’s arms and middle enough to hold him still but leaving enough skin exposed so he could continue his fun. He grabbed the second chain to restrain his feet, but not before receiving a kick to the nose again by the piece of shit boy. God dammit was that kid pissing him off. “ENOUGH with the FACE!” Chrollo yelled, stepping back while grabbing his nose in pain.

The three colleagues peeked their heads in to make sure everything was okay and saw Chrollo was bleeding again, but other than that, he was still in control. The blood now painted Chrollo’s face from his eyes down, leaving hardly any pale openings of his skin underneath. His forehead glowed in contrast of the deep crimson color which made the man seem even less human.

Chrollo whipped the Ben’s Knife four or five times across the shins of the boy to teach him a lesson and then proceeded to tie the chain around his legs. When he was done, he smiled as he stood up. Small lines of blood trickled down Gon’s body. Chrollo was an expert with his knife. The cuts were so thin and shallow they almost resembled paper cuts.

Chrollo went to work, giving Gon cuts on every piece of exposed skin. If these cuts were deep, he’d be dead by now by the loss of blood. But a thousand cuts the width of needles wouldn’t kill him, and that was the point. Mess the kid up real good so he looked perfect when Hisoka was dragged through that door.

 

___

 

Gon panted heavily, his bare chest heaving up and down. His body lay limp against the chains that held him upright. How many more hours had passed, how many times has the knife slashed against his skin, exposing a new and thin, bright red line opening up to be exposed to the musty air around him. The wounds were microscopic but stung with hot, searing pain from the dirt from the forest mixing in. Chrollo knew how to elongate pain. With such shallow cuts, this could go on for months. He’d starve before he bled out.

The Leader of the Phantom Troupe looked down at him and yawned. Gon looked up just in time to see a playing card whiz passed Chrollo’s face, one he dodged by moving his head slightly to the right.

“What have you been doing to my Gon-kun, Lucilfer?” Hisoka hissed as he cautiously walked into the room, his eyes darting around to look for more Troupe members. He took note to Chrollo's bloodied face. 

Gon’s face lit up and he leaned his body over to look behind the beam he was attached to so he could confirm the silky voice he heard. It sure was Hisoka. More disheveled than he’s ever seen him, but there he was, he made it. He came for Gon. _Everything is fine now,_ Gon thought.

The man sighed. “I presume my colleagues are dead since you stand before me without their escort?” Hisoka smiled in return. “Mm, that really upsets me, I rather liked them.” He took a step closer to Gon and held up his knife to Gon’s chest, directly over his pounding heart. “I’ve been having fun with your new toy while we waited for you. You took much longer than I expected, Hisoka, you’re slipping. Rusty.”

Hisoka ignored the insult but kept his eyes glued to the sharp knife that was only inches away from ending Gon’s life. Gon watched his lips curl back over his teeth in a snarl, his bloodlust filling the room. Chrollo pressed the knife harder into Gon, droplets of blood formed around the point and leaked down his chest. Hisoka let up and took control over his emotions.

“Your issues are with me. Let him be.” Hisoka said.

Chrollo gave off a small chuckle. “No, no, it’s with the both of you. You involved him when you ditched our match for this kid. You involved him when you left me standing in that ring looking like a fucking fool waiting for an opponent that would never show. Killing those people at the match wasn’t enough. I couldn’t wait to see you again.”

Hisoka waited in silence.

“Gon didn’t give me a good answer, so I’ll ask you myself. Why would you beg for a chance to fight me if you were only going to blow it by being with this kid halfway across the world?” Chrollo said, his voice rising, almost losing his cool.

“Hmm~? That’s all this is about? You’re still upset about that?” Hisoka chuckled softly. “My, my, you’re attention seeking, Lucilfer.”

Chrollo was starting to remember why he was glad Hisoka left the Troupe. He was never committed and then later found out he wasn’t even seriously in it, only there to get close to the Leader to test his own strength.

Suddenly, Chrollo snapped his fingers and four more Troupe members fell from the ceiling and landed on either side of Hisoka, grabbing at his arms to restrain him. Hisoka didn’t fight back, he didn’t need to, not yet. “Hoist him up over there,” he said, pointing to the middle between two support beams. They hung him up Jesus Christ style. As they properly secured him, Hisoka devilishly laughed, “Hey, Gon-kun, doesn’t this seem a bit familiar?”

Gon blushed only a little, but returned a smile and laughed, too. Hisoka was taking this threatening situation very lightly, but I guess that’s Hisoka. He must feel more in control now that he can see Gon.

The Phantom Troupe leader walked between the two Hunters, shaking his head while he silently thought things out. “Hmm, I can’t seem to decide who to start with. Gon has told me _numerous_ times not to hurt you and he’s paid for it. I suppose that means I should move on to the friendly neighborhood magician…?”

Hisoka hung between the two beams, his muscles stretched tight, but he was fine. He knew Gon to be fine as well even with all the cuts he could see on him. Things were going well so far. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, though. That _could_ only mean things were only going to get worse from here.

Gon looked up and repeated through gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare touch Hisoka. I’ll kill you.”


	10. To Find Nen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying patient! I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but one more awaits. It won't be long, though. Anyway, I REALLY hope you like where this story went.

The room exploded with laughter after hearing Gon claim he would kill Chrollo. Buzzing with jokes and banter, the other four Troupe Members lazily spaced out to give way for their leader to do his work with his newly attained captives. The room quieted down as they found a seat to watch the show.

Hisoka’s arms were starting to feel sore from the weight of his body and the skin on his wrists was already being cut into by the metal shackles that restrained him. The very tips of his shoes swayed across the floor, just barely touching. Letting his head flop down to look at the cement, he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. It would have actually been fun to encounter Chrollo like this, the challenge of fighting off his colleagues to race to the final boss, to slaughter him, to feel his power against his own. Instead, he couldn’t take his time or go by his normal plans. No, those plans only involved his  _ own _ survival, he’s never had to actually protect someone other than himself. 

The smile slowly faded away when Hisoka thought what he was going to do in this situation, what he would do to save Gon. A small tug on the chains from the magician confirmed they were only attached by one small hook on either beam. Seemed careless on their end for such flimsy restraints.

“Don’t worry, Hisoka, they’ll support you,” Chrollo assured him as if reading his mind. “They’re also special, you know. You’ll see soon enough.”

The man turned away from the clown and faced the boy again. “Now where were we?” he asked, smiling over his shoulder making sure Hisoka knew his intentions. “Ah, yes, I was deciding who I should start with first. You volunteered yourself, Gon. How about we go a little  _ deeper  _ with the knife, yeah? I’ve quite literally _ only scratched the surface. _ ”

Gon stiffened but accepted it. He would take a thousand more cuts before he let anything happen to Hisoka. It’s all his fault he was in this situation in the first place!  _ If it weren’t for me, he would have never of missed his match in the first place. This is my fault, not Hisoka’s.  _ Gon looked up at Chrollo with fierce eyes that had fire behind them. 

The Troupe leader motioned for his cronies to reposition Gon in new restraints as Chrollo had only lazily tied him around the middle to quickly hold him in place. Gon struggled against the two members making the other two join in to hold him while the originals clamped on the shackles. One for each wrist and one for his neck. Once the final cuff had been locked, Gon jumped bringing both his chained feet up to kick two members in their faces, sending an eruption of blood out. One started to choke on his blood as Gon made him bite his tongue clean off.

“Get him medical attention! Hurry!” Chrollo shouted and turned a dark gaze on the boy. With a only a few long strides he was at Gon’s side again. Staring down at the boy’s feet, he saw the chains were too long for him which gave him the extra room to kick up. That was his fault for not noticing when he cuffed him. He silently damned himself for making such an avoidable mistake.

He took his knife and stuck it deep into Gon’s abdomen, wiggling it around his organs careful as to not rupture them to cause any more internal bleeding than he intended. He wanted this moment to last and he wouldn’t let Gon die, not yet. 

Gon couldn’t hold it in anymore, couldn’t hold back the screams. He wailed as the Ben’s Knife shimmied deeper inside, the hilt slamming against his side, leaving two gaping wounds as Chrollo pulled the knife out. 

The arrow shape at the end caught on the edges of the skin, the man gave a quick tug resulting in the laceration to rip open wider, longer. The tears flowed from Gon’s eyes as he squeezed them shut against the pain. 

“ _ Chrollo! Don’t!”  _ Hisoka hissed. The magician’s heart was beating rapidly, slamming against his ribcage as he watched red ooze out and down Gon’s abs to form a thick pool at his boots. Hisoka felt awful. Normally blood excited him, made him horny from head to toe, but right now there was nothing sexual about this. This was... _ scary _ . He knew very well that excessive amounts of blood soon meant death. “Stop. Take this up with me. Isn’t that why you lured me here?”

The leader looked over his shoulder and mumbled something Hisoka couldn’t quite hear, but other than that, he was ignored. 

“Gon, what happened to all that spirit you had before your boyfriend came to the rescue?” Chrollo asked, but Gon didn’t answer. He couldn’t. 

The knife went back into Gon on the other side giving him matching holes in his body. The sound of Gon’s screams ripped through the air and echoed off the walls. Hisoka felt sick listening to him trying to catch his breath between hitched sobs and forced coughs. He knew the Troupe leader to be an expert of inner human anatomy. He knew exactly where all the important parts were, he knew what would cause instant death and what would leave you gasping for mercy after weeks of torture. Those stabs were made with precision and perfect aim.

“Chrollo, please,” Hisoka said seriously, hoping to grab the man’s attention with his rarely used manners. Nothing. He still bared his back to the magician.

Chrollo slipped his jacket off and threw it on the closest tree stump around the fire. With all the commotion, his neatly slicked back hair had become disheveled and started to look slightly messy, crowding his vision of the bloody mess in front of him. A hand fished in his pocket for his bandanna and he wrapped it around his head to keep the hair out of his eyes. 

Gon’s abdomen was drenched in sweat and his shorts were dyed a deep brown from the gruesome red mixing with the once cheery green fabric. The boy’s head swayed back and forth as he hung from the chain around his neck.  _ Cough.  _ Honestly, choking to death seemed better than bleeding out. His legs shook under him but the neck chain holding him up was too short and wouldn’t let his body bend enough. Gon lifted his heavy head up to look at Hisoka.  _ At least I can stand. Hisoka is hanging from his arms. I can at least hold my own body weight up off my cuffs, but he has his entire body weighing on his wrists... _ Gon suddenly projectile vomited onto the floor in front of him, his puke splashing at Chrollo’s feet. 

The man recoiled in disgust as the hot slop covered his shoes. “Weak,” he said to the boy. “Although, I’m starting to see why Hisoka is so fond of you.” Hisoka scrunched his face when he heard him say that. That can not be good. “You’re still hanging in there, strong as ever! You’ve lasted much longer than some of my other unlucky friends. Most pass out after the first stab...hmmm...but not you, Gon.” He said as he admired the boy. “Look at me,” he demanded. Gon didn’t look up from the ground.  _ “Look at me.”  _ Chrollo set the tip of the knife under Gon’s chin and pushed upward, forcing Gon to look up. 

The young Hunter’s eyes were exhausted, though still full of hate for the leader. “Yes, indeed, I can see why you’re special to him,” Chrollo said quietly. The tip of the knife lightly traced down Gon’s throat and over his chest, making the boy wince in anticipation. A devious, sly smile appeared on Chrollo’s face. With a spin, the knife was back in its scabbard behind Chrollo’s back and his hand replaced the knife, feeling its way around on the boy’s tan and scarred skin.

Gon whipped his head up to look at the Phantom Troupe leader with an intense dislike, he felt how sensual Chrollo’s touch was, clear of his intentions. As the hand glided back up towards the crook in his neck and made its way towards the boy’s earlobe, Gon chomped down on Chrollo’s thumb joint hard enough there was an audible  _ crunch  _ from the bones breaking under the pressure of his teeth.

The man didn’t yell out but was surely in pain as he tried to repeatedly jerk his hand out of Gon’s grip but failed, Gon’s hold was too tight. Chrollo instead slammed his free fist down on top of the boy’s head again and again until Gon was too dizzy and let go. His adrenaline quickly leaving and the  _ whoosh  _ of queasiness washed over him, he swayed and dropped, hanging by his neck again.  _ Cough.  _

“Gon-kun! Gon, are you alright?!” Hisoka yelled out. His body trembled from the strain against the chains and from the horror he was witnessing. “Gon, talk to me.” 

“Hisoka, it’s honestly surprising to see you so worked up like this,” Chrollo said as he cradled his partially broken wrist. “I never thought I’d see you express such emotions. Let’s see if there are any other expressions I can get out of you, though.” He suggested and crouched down next to Gon leaving his body open-faced towards Hisoka so he could see his expressions. A calm hand was laid on the small of Gon’s back and the other traced around his belly button. Hisoka stopped breathing as he watched. 

Chrollo stuck out his tongue and licked up the boy’s body, tasting the bitter, copper taste of the blood that covered Gon from the chest down.

“Stop!” Hisoka heard himself say. He surprised himself by how instantly  _ infuriated  _ he was and how angry it made him see the Spider so close to Gon.

Chrollo looked over and smiled against Gon’s skin. “No.” was all he said as he continued to lick the boy up and down, nibbling here and there.

Gon twisted under his touch. He hated him. He hated what he was doing but he was so tired from his wounds, loss of blood, being knocked around….ugh…. _ I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.  _

“Don’t touch him!” Hisoka snarled. 

“There’s a face I haven’t seen before. Hmm.  _ Possessive! _ ” 

Hisoka screamed in frustration. He growled at the leader of The Spiders and lashed around trying to break free of his chains which hit against the support beams giving off loud ringing in their ears. From the aggression and sudden movement, the chains sparked blue and electrocuted Hisoka. He yelled out and convulsed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Once his movement ceased, the shock died as well. 

“I told you those weren’t regular chains,” Chrollo said, shrugging off the incident. 

Hanging on dead weight again, smoke slowly billowed off the surface of Hisoka’s skin, leaving the faint smell of cooked flesh in the air. Gon cried, he couldn’t bear to look up at him. He was too afraid of what he looked like. He’d never heard Hisoka cry out in pain before and it terrified him. He trembled with fear. “Please…” he whispered to the man next to him. “Please don’t kill him. Kill me instead. Don’t...don’t do this to him…” 

“I can see how Hisoka looks at you and why he’d be interested in you. You’ve got spunk for such a young boy. He likes that sort of thing. In addition to your stubbornness, unruly attitude and manners, and your pride for your friends, you too seem to have a weak spot for Hisoka. I don’t see the connection, though.” Chrollo looked over at Hisoka who was still silently recovering from the shock. “What does a kid like you see in a man like that? I can’t seem to wrap my head around the idea of someone who hates merciless killing and violence so much to be so heavily attached to that very thing.” 

He had a point, Gon thought.  _ I used to not entirely like Hisoka. Anywhere he was, extreme violence followed. He is a scary man who always had his own hidden intentions for doing what he does. But minus all of that, even though he wanted me to grow on my own so he can fight me when I’m at my peak strength, he has never hesitated to help me throughout my journey up until now. I’ve cracked the problem with his bloodlust, I can help control his impulse killings...as long as I’m with him, I can help him. I have to be there to help him be a better person. There’s also the intense emotional feelings I have for him. There’s something about the raw power he possesses, his extensive knowledge of the world, and of course his looks. That’s too embarrassing to admit, though. _

“No answer, huh?” Chrollo’s voice interrupted Gon’s thoughts.

“Don’t hurt him anymore.” Gon whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut and fighting back tears, “I will kill you if you hurt him again.”

“I don’t think you’re in the right position to be saying that, Gon.”

“I won’t lose.”

“You will lose. You will both die here.” the man said flatly. Chrollo looked over towards Hisoka when he heard him groan. “Welcome back. Shall we continue?”

The magician looked up to see Chrollo hadn’t moved, he was still crouching next to Gon with his hand on the boy’s back. 

“So it’s obvious you don’t like it when people touch your things, but Gon isn’t  _ yours.  _ He’s not a toy that you can  _ own _ .” he teased, still petting atop Gon’s bloodied abs. A sadistic smile spread across the man’s face as he waited for Hisoka to reply, but the magician stayed quiet, unsure of what Chrollo was up to next. What more would he put him through? Put them both through?

The hand on Gon’s back reached further around his waist. He pulled him in closer until Gon’s body leaned against Chrollo’s muscular chest. The boy turned his head away, he was too close! 

Chrollo’s other hand snaked up Gon’s front and gripped his jaw, forcing his eyes back on him. Gon strained, his neck shaking as he resisted, but Chrollo’s index finger around Gon’s waist pressed into the gaping hole from the knife. All resistance was shattered as the pain shot through the entirety of Gon’s body. Before he could belt out the scream that was welling up inside him, Chrollo pulled Gon’s face into his own, kissing the boy with unexpected tenderness. 

Almost instantaneously, the room flooded with bloodlust from Hisoka. The gravity in the room seemed to weigh ten times more, vigorously pushing the air down on Gon and Chrollo.

Sparks sputtered until dozens of blue zigzag lines of voltage made their way down the chains, electrocuting Hisoka again. He was expecting it this time, bracing himself for it and was pulling with all his strength against the chains that held him. Gritting his teeth, he groaned through pain while he yanked, trying to hold out for as long as he could. The bolts in the support beams twitched, but before any more could happen, Hisoka passed out, unable to bear it any longer.

Tears fell down Gon’s cheeks, leaving clean trails through the dirt that still remained when he rolled around on the ground by the lake just over three days ago. He could feel himself wanting to vomit again when the smell of Hisoka’s burned flesh made its way to his side of the room. The other two Troupe members laughed, hooted, and hollered at the free entertainment.

Chrollo motioned for his cronies to follow him and they all left the room, leaving him alone with an unconscious Hisoka in the vast, cold room.

Gon was starting to lose that tiny bit of hope he felt when Hisoka had first arrived. He really thought there was a chance they could get out of this. _ I always make it through. I have to remember that. I always find a way. _

_ But sometimes I don’t,  _ the bad part of Gon’s consciousness argued _. Sometimes I only make it through because Killua is there. I get knocked out or my body is broken in some way. Where is the way out this time? No one that's on our side knows where we’re at, we’re both chained up and heavily guarded by the Spider Leader himself, and we are completely outnumbered. _

The wheels in Gon’s head spun a mile a minute as the strategist in him took over. It was time he really accessed the situation at hand now that he actually had time to think without being stabbed. He winced at the reminder of the gaping wounds he still had to deal with.

Even though he didn’t want to, he looked at Hisoka to check his condition. Burn wounds are starting to form on his wrists and making their way up his arms. _ I don’t think his body can handle much more, even if he mentally can, which I don’t even think mentally he can stand it, his brain is probably on the verge of frying. Other than that, though, I took all the blows from the knife. That's the only thing good out of this situation, that Chrollo kept all of his attention and focus on me and left Hisoka alone. He doesn't deserve this. _

A wrench formed around Gon's heart. It ached like it was breaking in half when he looked at Hisoka, hanging by his wrists, blood slowly trailing over to his elbows while some dripped to the ground below him. He watched Hisoka's body move while he breathed in and out. He could hear a small wheeze in his lungs – the strength of the electricity had made its way to his organs. Gon swallowed.  _ His insides could be worse than they seem. I'd never know if his insides boiled and popped from the heat. I don't actually know the level of pain he's in right now, he could be worse off than me... _

That made the vomit feeling come back again. Gon swayed with dizziness. If he had enough time, his stab wounds would heal themselves up, he was a good healer. Of course, they wouldn't heal pretty, but they'd be closed and not leaking anymore. His knees knocked together as he shook from the cold. Being drenched in sweat and with so much blood loss, it was taking a toll on him. Gon thought his time to pass out was coming soon as well.

One more look at Hisoka to check in on him, make sure he was breathing, and Gon gave in, letting himself sleep. The gripping chain on his neck wasn't so bad when you get used to it.

 

___

 

Hisoka woke to Gon's screams. His eyesight was blurry but he didn't need to see to know that Gon was in extreme pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Blinking away the fuzziness, he looked around the room and saw the Troupe members in different spots than before. It seemed they had different clothes on and the one member who had his tongue bitten off was there, too.

Counting, Hisoka realized the room was occupied by all thirteen members. The others that were missing had arrived and it looks like they've also replaced their dead ones already. The Spiders really  _ do  _ work fast.

There was Chrollo. He, too, was in different clothes, his hair neatly slicked back again, and the blood that saturated his face was cleaned. Hisoka noted that they must have left to sleep at some point and he'd been out the whole time, maybe over fifteen hours based on the small pangs of hunger he was feeling.  _ So we've been here for a little over twenty-four hours total now. _

Everyone seemed well rested and brand new, everyone except him and Gon.  _ Oh, my little Gon-kun,  _ he thought when he finally laid eyes on the boy. His shorts had no trace of green left. His normally tan skin seemed ten shades lighter. His hair was no longer spiked up but matted down flat to his head with sweat. The cuts that covered Gon's body seemed to already be fading as they were so shallow. Besides the blood from his abs down, he was covered in black bruises, both his eyes were swollen almost shut and his nose had definitely been broken, crooked and profusely bleeding.

Rage built up the more he looked over Gon's body. How long was he out for? How much did he miss? The blood on Gon’s stomach was flaky and missing in some spots, too dry to stick to him anymore. Had it been more than the allotted time he projected? Hisoka suddenly started to have a coughing fit, stinging his insides as his body tightened. All eyes turned to him.

“You're finally awake!” Chrollo said brightly and cheerily. “You've missed so much while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, so I kept hurting Gon to stay occupied.” he finished with a smile. Hisoka wanted to break his fucking teeth in, make him choke on them. Watch him drown in his own blood, clawing up for help where Hisoka would give none.

Hisoka opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Play with me now,” he managed to say in a dry, hoarse voice. “I'm dying of boredom over here.”

“Sure, why not. He's done for anyway.” Chrollo said, patting Gon's head as he left to stand in front of the magician. His voice lowered so no one in the room but Hisoka could hear, Chrollo whispered in a seductive voice, “You know, it's almost a waste that I have to kill him. With all that rebellious spunk, I might have taken him for myself. What could a nenless boy do to fight me off of him?”

Fuck the pain. Hisoka pulled his body up and wrapped his legs around Chrollo's neck, quick as lightning. He squeezed with every thigh muscle, squeezed even though his body felt like it was on fire.

Two of the onlookers jumped up and ran to their leader's aid, one pulling at Hisoka's legs, the other reaching up and punching him repeatedly in the kidney. Hisoka was barely pulling through, but he had Chrollo Lucilfer right where he fucking wanted him. If he could just keep him there for a little longer...

Realizing the two weren't having much luck getting Hisoka off their leader, the rest of the members joined in, a small brawl broke out as everyone wanted to get a piece of Hisoka for touching Chrollo, especially the newbies who wanted to prove their worth.

Hisoka was ripped back and forth, punched, and pulled on. His wrists oozed puss while the shackles grazed against them, dirtied and infected. Hisoka laughed like the insane jester he was. This whole thing was hilarious to him. It took the whole gang to tear his muscular legs away to stop him from suffocating one person.

The members slowly stopped beating on Hisoka as his laughter became louder and more hysterical. Most of the new members weren't entirely aware of who Hisoka was. They've heard rumors but they’ve never encountered him personally. They wondered how someone could see something funny when they looked like pure shit and were hanging by chains surrounded by the most dangerous group in the world right now. A few backed off as they started to feel the weight of Hisoka’s bloodlust break free.

Desperately clawing at the man’s legs for air, Chrollo was finally set loose after a few men managed to pry open Hisoka’s legs. His laughter still rang through the air. 

Chrollo ignored the cackling. He was well aware of Hisoka's psychotic and split personality. The Troupe leader rubbed his throat and waved the members away, signaling he was fine. Meeting Hisoka's gaze, he glared as the man licked his lips and wickedly smiled. He knew that was the magician's silent invitation to give him his best shot.

The man sighed. “You two are more compatible than I originally thought. When I first met Gon I didn't think that he would be such strong-willed as he is. I thought he was an ignorant brat who didn't know his place.” he said that last part with a sneer. Gon was more trouble than he expected. He meant what he said, it truly was a shame he'd have to kill him. He probably could get Illumi to brainwash him into joining the Spiders. He'd be a great addition...

“I don't waste my time on people who don't have potential, you know that.” Hisoka reminded him. “Even though Gon has much more room to grow, he has surpassed my expectations for him sooner than I had predicted.” Hisoka closed his eyes to think about how lovely Gon-kun was, how he missed that little body  _ writhing _ underneath him. He gave a shudder before he continued. “And it's insufferably  _ intoxicating,  _ Chrollo.”

The leader smiled, recognizing Hisoka was turning himself on the more he talked about the boy. He watched as Hisoka twisted his legs together and bit down on his bottom lip with closed eyes, moaning. “Hey, now. Don't let your mind wander too much. Look at his current state,” he said and threw a thumb over his shoulder at the limp kid who was barely recognizable.

“Mmmm~ yes, you're right. Now isn't the time. By the way, how long have we been here? I thought we'd have been out of here by now.” Hisoka said lazily, suppressing his worry.

“Eh, about three days now.”

Hisoka kept a straight face but he was freaking out on the inside.  _ Shit. How long has Gon been tortured while I've been fucking sleeping his life away? What has he been through?! I tried to keep track of how much blood he's lost but three days?!?! Who knows how much he's lost within that time. That also explains why he looks like complete shit. Fuck, fuck, FUCK.  _ “So now what?” He said smoothly to the man before him, hiding his inner breakdown.

Chrollo turned his head to see if Gon was watching, but he wasn't. His head hung slack and his knees were partially bent. Probably unconscious. “Well, I was gonna finally start in on you but it seems the only person I want to watch isn't ready just yet. So I'm going to go and have dinner and you're just gonna have to wait,” he said with a shrug.

After Chrollo had completely left the room, the rest of the members followed. Some laughed as they walked by Gon towards the door, some shouted back at Hisoka saying they couldn't wait for him to die, and then there was the last member. The last one out of the room didn't follow his buddies but stopped in front of Gon, seething with clenched fists. Hisoka recognized him as the recently tongueless man.

“Don't you even think about touching him. Chrollo didn't give you permission.” Hisoka warned. Half was for Gon's sake, but the other half was a very  _ real _ warning. Gon was Chrollo's captive and Chrollo's alone. The man just flipped Hisoka off, and with that same hand, punched Gon in the gut four times in a row without letting up. “You'll die,” Hisoka warned. Not by his hands, no. As much as he wanted to wring that fucker's neck for laying his disgusting hands on his Gon, he wouldn't die because of Hisoka. If Chrollo found out what he was doing...it didn't matter if you were Number One as Chrollo's right hand, no...seasoned members didn't get free passes either.

The man didn't heed the warning and continued to hit Gon in his stomach despite the blood he was coughing up. He could hear Gon gagging on his own puke because he didn't have time to throw it up, another punch sucked the air right out of him, swallowing the vomit back down leaving him choking.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Hisoka yelled trying to get the attention of the other members. He tried keeping his body still in the chains to not activate the magic in them. “Get the fuck out of here. You're going to kill him! He's choking!”  _ Shit, where was Chrollo when you needed him! _

Not exactly who he was calling for, but the guy who hauled the tongueless man away to receive medical attention came back wondering where what the commotion was about. “Whoa, whoa, you've gotta stop, man!” He said and threw his weight at him to hold him back from throwing another punch on the boy. “Dude, what’re you fuckin thinkin, man!? Chrollo would skin you alive iffy saw what you was doin to the kid!”

The tongueless man struggled a few moments longer but seemed to calm down soon enough, realizing his buddy was right. He took one last look at Hisoka, and before he fully passed Gon by, he spat at his feet.

Hisoka sighed and let himself go slack, not even realizing he was holding himself up in the chains. He couldn’t seem to peel his eyes away from Gon. He watched long, stringy globs of blood drool out of his mouth from his internal bleeding. Hisoka felt his body shake with rage.

“Gon-kun. Can you hear me?” Hisoka said loud enough for him to hear, but as gently as he could without his wrath escaping to betray him. Besides the obvious homicidal plans that were in the works, the only thing Hisoka could think of was cradling Gon’s small body on his lap, pulling him close and rubbing his back until he fell fast asleep.  _ He can’t die. I just got him. He’s too stubborn to die.  _ “Gon?” A small twitch in Gon’s hanging fingers let Hisoka know he could at least hear him. “Oh, Gon, I’m glad you’re okay. Hang in there. You’ll have time to rest. They’re gonna focus on me now, okay? But you have to keep watching or they’re going to hurt you.” A small crack in his voice startled him. He recoiled into himself as he realized he was on the verge of tears. How had he become so soft? But this was Gon we were talking about. The boy had Hisoka wrapped around his finger tighter than his little ass hole. Hisoka chuckled thinking of himself making jokes in this situation. 

_ I really have become soft, though. Only for that boy right there,  _ he thought as he longingly gazed at Gon. He was conscious and that’s what mattered right now. He’ll make it. “When they come back, be sure to stay awake and don’t take your eyes off me no matter what. I’ll be fine. I’ve been in this situation before, haven’t I?” he reminded Gon. He saw the faintest smirk appear on Gon’s face, he would have missed it if he wasn’t already intensely staring at him making sure he was still awake. He gave off a small sigh of relief.  _ He will be okay. _

 

___

 

Hours had passed and Hisoka wondered why eating their dinner was taking so long. Surely Chrollo was eager to take out his anger on him after that chokehold, right? No one came to check on them, not even Tongueless. His shoulder blades were searing. Gon didn’t stir since his soft smile. 

 

___

 

Hisoka was growing impatient. The hours ticked by. He’d started keeping track of time, counting to himself, and he guessed about four more hours had passed, about six or seven in total. He could hear Gon’s stomach growl from across the room, and as if his own stomach had heard, it wrenched a deep groan in reply. 

 

___

 

Refusing to sleep in fear Gon would be hurt again, Hisoka squeezed his eyes shut and furiously shook his head back and forth to wake himself up. He arched his back for a stretch,  _ crack, crack, crack,  _ the bones said. It made him feel a little better, although hardly. 

“Gon?” Hisoka meekly asked aloud. It’d been too long for him not to reply and he felt a little worried. Sometimes he couldn’t hear the boy’s shallow breathing and needed to verbally confirm he was okay. 

Slowly but surely, Gon raised his head. He was sheet white and his eyes were still hiding behind swollen lumps of skin. “Mm?” he murmured. He gave his best smile despite his beaten condition.

Hisoka’s heart leaped in joy seeing Gon reply to him. How many hours had gone by since he’d heard his voice? Even though they occupied the same room, Gon was silent for close to...what, a day now? The last he heard of that voice was his screams that woke Hisoka up. “It’s so nice to hear your voice again, you know.” He admitted. _Just come to terms with yourself. So you’ve gone soft for someone, so what. Everyone else in the world is still available for murder, I can let one person live._ Hisoka seemed to be getting used to this “happy” feeling but he was still leaning on the cautious side of the whole “worrying for someone else’s well being” kinda thing. He’d spent his entire life ready to slice anyone’s throat who even looked at him wrong. “Hanging in there, bunny?”

“Mm”

“Good. How’re your knife wounds?”

“Mmbetter,” he mumbled.

“That’s good, too,” he said. Hisoka was quiet for a bit as he thought to himself. There was something he kept thinking of over and over, but he didn’t really  _ have  _ to say it out loud. He could just keep his mushy side hidden. Wouldn’t want to damage his reputation. 

But, dammit, Gon pulled on the strings of his heart  _ hard  _ and he felt it was only right to tell him. “Hey, Gon-kun,” Hisoka said.

“Mm?”

Barely above a whisper, he told Gon, “Don’t die.”

 

___

 

It had been four days since Chrollo and the crew left for dinner. The two Hunters hung from their chains with stiff bones. They hadn’t talked in two days and hadn’t moved in three. The puss around Hisoka’s wrists glued his skin to the metal of his restraints. From his elbows to the tips of his fingers was nothing but numb. His shoulders tingled and his feet felt frozen in the cement room. 

Gon was still pale and shivering, but true to himself, his knife wounds closed and his face was almost back to normal, minus the broken nose. 

 

Gon heard people coming. He raised his head and looked from the doorway to Hisoka, silently letting him know it was time. 

Chrollo entered the room first. In black leather pants that looked like a second skin rather than clothes, he stopped next to Gon. He was shirtless, his tell that he was planning on getting dirty. The other Phantom Troupe members filed in and found a comfortable place to watch. No one spoke. 

The leader reached down and slid his fingers across Gon’s now closed knife wounds, speculating how well they looked. “I guess giving you such clean jabs benefitted you. You’re all scabbed up and ready for two badass scars.” Laughter from the audience. Chrollo looked around and beamed at his friends. “You ready to watch Hisoka have his turn with the knife?” he asked the boy as he swiftly pulled the knife out and spun it around effortlessly. 

A glare was all he received. Gon had to abide by what Hisoka said but how was he supposed to watch him be hurt? He remembered the searing pain that shot through his body when Chrollo stabbed him, and how the pain nearly blinded him when the knife was pulled out, it catching on his skin and tugging against the arrow points. “I will kill you if you hurt him.” Gon threatened.

“That again? Come off it, kid. Look at you two. I could leave you here to die on your own, it would be slower, but you’d still die. Or I could just slice you both up right now getting my revenge over with. The latter sounds  _ much  _ more fun to me.” He walked over to Hisoka. “Ready, my friend?” 

Pulling his arm back, Chrollo swiped his knife across Hisoka’s front, blood painting his face. Hisoka barely winced. He’d have to do a lot more than just that if he wanted a reaction out of him. Chrollo gave one short laugh and turned to his crew. “Yes, definitely more fun this way.”

A thick, horizontal gash over Hisoka’s stomach displayed the reddish color of his muscles. The cut was deep enough for some serious stitches but not enough to reveal any organs. A waterfall of blood flowed down his body, giving him matching looks with Gon. Most of Hisoka’s body was numb already so it really didn’t matter to him what Chrollo did, as long as he kept his hands off of his Gon-kun.

A quick slash again under the first cut. Another above it. Blood spraying across Chrollo’s front. Hisoka gritted his teeth as the pain started to outweigh the numbness. His body was a wreck from hanging for so long, he hasn’t eaten, and he hasn’t slept. This wouldn’t be so bad if he started off with a clean slate.

Gon couldn’t take it. He’d stayed quiet for as long as he could. “Leave him alone!” he yelled out. Chrollo didn’t acknowledge him.

Another swipe, swipe, swipe of the knife. Hisoka’s breathing was rapid and his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.  _ Shit, this is the worst I’ve had it,  _ he thought. Being exposed to aggressive self-training growing up made him extremely tolerable to such injuries, but  _ shit  _ if it still didn’t hurt.  _ Hang in there. Keep him off Gon. _

“Stop!” Gon sobbed. He pulled against his chains, reaching out towards the magician. Chrollo didn’t stop. He slashed at Hisoka’s body like he was a pig for slaughter. “I said leave him alone!”

Chrollo hesitated mid-swing. Cracking his neck from side to side, he nodded for someone to shut the kid up. Two members went over and stood next to Gon, mumbling to each other, while Chrollo turned back to Hisoka. “He’s quite persistent,” he said to the magician. 

Breathing heavily, Hisoka closed his eyes and nodded his agreement. If Gon doesn’t shut up, things are only going to get worse - for Gon that was. Hisoka could feel himself slipping away from consciousness. He struggled to hold on. His eyes wearily traveled to the ground below him looking at the pool of blood at his feet.  _ Shit, that’s a lot. _

The Troupe leader lifted his arm to stab Hisoka, Gon screaming his protest with it. One of the guards next to him punched him in the stomach to shut him up. 

Another slice across Hisoka’s skin.

“Stoppit!” A punch to the gut.

A gouge from the knife.

“Stop hurting him!” A smack to the face.

“Gon! Stay quiet!” Hisoka managed to belt out, leaving him in a fit of coughing. Red sputtered out, speckling his chin. A grimace flashed over his face.  _ This isn’t good. I’ve lost too much blood. _

One of the guards grabbed Gon by the neck and gave him a good shake before releasing him. Gon reached up and grabbed the man’s shoulder and pulled him straight down into his forehead, headbutting him. 

“Fuck!” the other guard yelled. “I told you not to get too close to him!” and he gave Gon a few good punches in his left eye.

Chrollo has stopped his knife action to watch what was going on the other side of the room. “How many of you does it take to restrain a fucking child? Didn’t the other’s explain to you what happened to Phinks?! Now this?”

Gurgling laughter rose from Hisoka. “It’s quite funny to see them fall one by one at the hands of a twelve-year-old nenless boy.”  _ Cough.  _ Hisoka turned his head and spat blood out, clearing his throat. “It’s kinda turning me on watching him~,” he said with a moan.

A twitch from Chrollo’s lip gave Hisoka the satisfaction that he was getting to him. Even being strung up and shredded to pieces, Hisoka was winning. This didn’t please the Spider leader, though. He whizzed around and threw the knife directly into the headbutted guard’s throat. The man’s hands clung to his neck and around the laceration trying to stop the bleeding. Only blood sputtered out as he pleaded for help. Taking a few steps towards his partner with an outstretched arm, his knees buckled under him and he dropped dead. A circle of blood formed around him.

The room was silent. Chrollo looked around to his troupe members. “The next person who lets that _fucking_ kid lay a finger on them, I will string you up alongside this _fucking_ clown and pull out your intestines through your mouth. Got it?” He surveyed the room looking for an objection. “Good. Now give me my knife back and shut that goddamn kid up.” he finished and turned back to Hisoka.

Without waiting for his knife to return, Chrollo stood in a boxing stance and threw punches left and right into Hisoka’s dissected abdomen. He didn’t let up.  _ Hit, hit, hit, hit.  _ Even Hisoka couldn’t keep up with him. Fists slammed against skin, making their way into each cut. With every blow, red misted Chrollo’s face. The whites of his eyes almost glowed in contrast against the shiny, crimson liquid. 

There seemed to be no happy ending in sight to Gon.  _ Hisoka is going to die because of me! I have to do something.  _ Gon lashed out again, reaching his restrained hands out towards Hisoka. The one remaining guard made a single chop to the back fo the boy’s neck, making him falter. 

The boy seemed dazed and dizzy. He had to save him….he reached out again…  _ If only I wasn’t chained up… I could help him….if only…. _

A twisted feeling started to grow inside of Gon. As he listened to Chrollo beating the shit out of Hisoka, a heavy ball in his stomach grew. The ball seemed to be fueling Gon. As the feeling became heavier, he became more enraged. With a roar, Gon pulled with all his might against the chains. The guard next to him chopped at the back of his neck again making him wince, but he ignored it. He had to get to Hisoka. He yelled even louder, pulled even harder. 

“The fuck,” the guard asked, perplexed. He motioned for Franklin, easily the biggest one of the troupe, to come help subdue the boy. Gon recognized him as the man with bad body odor who heavily drank and smoked.

With a single punch to the head from Franklin, Gon fell slack against his chains, but only for a moment. He shook his head and continued to pull against his bindings. The two men grabbed at Gon’s arms to stop him. This pissed Gon off. He screamed in fury and lashed out against the two Hunters, the hot ball in his stomach expanding. 

It seemed the more he struggled against the men, the further the rage flowed through his body. It started in the deep pit of his stomach, but he was starting to feel it reach out to his legs and arms.  _ If I could just get to Hisoka, I could help him!  _

The men’s grip on the boy was crushing, but suddenly they both let go and cradled their hands. Their palms were seared from burns. They simultaneously looked at the cause, at Gon. The air around him seemed dark. He screamed out for Chrollo to stop but to no avail. Chrollo was busy tearing Hisoka apart. Tears frantically streamed down.

Franklin didn’t want his intestines torn out so he continued to try and subdue the kid but when he got closer, he was burned by the crackling air around Gon. He whipped his head up at the support beam that Gon was attached to, hearing it groan trying to keep Gon still. The metal pieces that held the chains to the beam creaked and bent under Gon’s growing strength. 

A deep red aura billowed out around Gon, flooded ten feet in circumference. As an unknown wind started to fiercely whirl around, Chrollo seemed to understand the situation behind him has changed. He stopped with Hisoka, straightening up and turning around to fixate on Gon. Hisoka coughed, catching his breath while he had the chance. He wheezed, lungs burning. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Sweat poured down his body. The magician looked up at Gon and was startled at what he saw. 

Everyone’s clothes billowed in the random wind, twisting their hair about. Gon still reached out towards Hisoka. The metal cuffs dug deep into his wrists. He strained so much that the chain around his neck was making the veins in his eyes burst turning them red with blood. He struggled to reach…  _ “Hisoka!” _ he yelled out. 

All eyes were on him as everyone was frozen in their place. What the hell was happening to the kid? Gon’s arms were getting closer to his goal, expanding in muscle and length. In fact, his entire body seemed to be changing. “Hisokaaa!” he screamed.

Realizing the sudden danger, Chrollo motioned for his team to stop whatever the hell was going on with the boy, but that was a mistake. Gon’s expanded body broke the metal that restrained him and he was finally free. Two members were already on him, weapons arched in the air ready to make contact with skin. Gon grabbed their arms with each of his hands and squeezed, instantly breaking them. Their knees gave out from pain. Still holding onto them, Gon twisted their arms around and pushed them the rest of the way to the ground so they were laying on their stomach. He stepped on their backs and yanked up, pulling their arms clean off. Screams filled the room.

Everyone stared, their jaws on the floor. Not moments ago, there was a boy chained to a steel beam. Now, before all of them stood a man that had to be in his early twenties, muscles bulging, ripped himself free of his bindings, and took out two of the thirteen other people in the room before anyone could fully grasp the situation.

Fully silencing the two on the floor, Gon slammed his heel down into one's face and his fist in the other.

Rising up, Gon longingly looked over to Hisoka, who stared wide-eyed. When Gon had explained what had happened to him when he fought against the Chimera Ant, he had mentioned his body grew. Even as he described himself, Hisoka kind of thought Gon was saying he grew  _ metaphorically.  _ That he matured into...into  _ this?  _ He was not ready for it. His crotch twitched in anticipation. Hisoka’s mind almost turned to grey mush just thinking about what he wanted to do to Gon right now. Who cares about him bleeding his life away over here, not when Gon stood taller than him, more muscular than him, and started  _ killing  _ for him.

Gon Freecs glowed with nen. His body was like a beacon in the dim room, it was almost blinding. He started towards Hisoka. While the other members lunged at him all at once, Chrollo stayed still in front of Hisoka, waiting his turn.

Each member that came in contact with Gon had their faced inverted from the pressure of Gon’s punch. Almost every member was one-shotted and died instantly. Three ganged up on him at once and Gon struggled for only a moment, but he forced them off. All three flew across the room and hit the walls around them. Loud  _ cracks  _ followed, signaling their backs had broken upon impact. Gon continued towards Hisoka.

Franklin woke himself from his daze and came up behind Gon and held him in a chokehold. Gon’s bloodshot eyes slowly closed as he tried to suppress the rage so his body didn’t go overboard again. It was hard to hold himself back. His body itched to let loose and end everyone here. Gon kicked back at Franklin’s knee making it bend backward. He let out a short yell but continued to hold onto Gon. He was determined to not let this kid win against him. 

Gon lurched forward bringing the huge man with him. His body swung up and over Gon’s back as he was slammed onto the cement. He gasped for the air that was knocked out of him. He rolled to the side and wavered before standing up. Franklin now stood between Gon and his goal. He started forward again, but the three remaining members went in on him first giving Franklin the break he needed to quickly recover.

A stab from a knife in Gon’s shoulder, a vacuum hose sucking at his skin, and a long sword stabbed through his back and out the front of his stomach. The yellow glow around Gon brightened. The wind furiously ripped through the room, swooshing Shizuku off her feet. Gon grabbed the hose of the vacuum and strangled the strange creature. Shizuku pulled at her weapon but it was too late, Gon snapped it. A screech was heard from the mouth of the hose as her vacuum died. A swift kick under Shizuku’s chin shattered her jaw and sent her flying.

The young Hunter guided the sword free from his gut and slashed in front of him at the remaining members. Feitan hopped back, dodging his sword being turned on him. Gon’s large steps closed the gap between the two. Despite his size, Gon’s speed had tripled. Even as Feitan had witnessed his troupe member’s fate before him, he still underestimated Gon. With a wide and inexperienced slash, Gon sliced his head off. Blood sprayed across Gon and the last member. Gon narrowed his eyes as he charged the man.

The man was covered in bandages from head to toe. He crossed his arms in an X to block the incoming blow from Gon. He leaped back on balls of his feet, bouncing back and forth readying himself. 

Gon faked a right and swung hard with his left. The hit rattled the man’s brain in his skull but he only faltered for a moment. Boxing was his game, Gon challenged the wrong Hunter. He swung twice on Gon, punching him in the nose. In return, Gon only smiled and dropped his body to a crouch and swung his right leg out, swiping the man from his feet. He cracked his head on the cement from the sheer force he fell from. His body went still.

Now it was back to Franklin. The aura around Gon raged on. The young Hunter spoke softly, but firmly, as he approached the three living people remaining in the room. “Move aside and I’ll spare you.”

“You wish, kid,” growled Franklin. Outstretching his arms, he aimed them at Gon. He lit the boy up with bullets. Gon jumped around the room dodging each with ease. Jumping closer and closer, he grabbed ahold of each of his hands and as the bullets continued to come out, he turned his fingers to face Franklin’s face. He almost shot his own head off but Franklin ceased his ability in time. 

The two Hunters danced around the room, punching, kicking, bullets flying. Even with Franklin's mangled leg, he was being pushed further away from Hisoka. “You won’t keep me from him!” he roared. Something shined next to him, catching his attention. It was Feitan’s sword. Reaching for it and swinging up just in time before Franklin was on him again, he just barely grazed the man’s neck.  _ He’s quicker than he looks,  _ Gon thought. 

Franklin backed up giving room between him and the long sword. Gon had an idea to outsmart the man. If he wanted to play a speed game, then speed is what he’ll get. Gon bounced from wall to wall, up and over, around and in front of the big man. Franklin turned his big, burly body trying to follow Gon, but he seemed to be just .5 seconds behind him, and that half a second could be deadly.

Every time Gon came close to Franklin, the man reached out trying to catch him, but Gon was too fast. He wanted Franklin to think he could catch him. Gon started to commit to a pattern. Left, then right, right, up, around, left again - over and over until he saw Franklin wasn’t lagging behind and kept up with him perfectly. Franklin’s body moved before Gon did, and that would be his downfall. One more time to drill that pattern into his mind.

Instead of going left, Gon leaped into the air. A startled Franklin looked up to see a long sword being impaled down into his eye. Gon drove it all the way in up to the hilt. Franklin teetered back and forth, his head still facing straight up. Gon jumped off the man with a backflip, and with the force, Franklin fell onto his back. He yelled out and you could see the bloodied metal of the sword that went through his mouth. As he lay there struggling, his mouth filled with blood and eventually he drowned. His eyes frozen wide open in horror.

“Chrollo. Release the magic on Hisoka’s chains.” Gon demanded. He walked over to the Troupe Leader of Nothing, the last remaining member of the horrendous murder gang. 

“I’ll admit, Gon. I’m stunned. Impressed, even. I don’t know how you did what you did, but now I’m  _ really  _ curious to know what your power is and how it works.”

“Release the magic that’s bound on the chains.” Gon repeated.

“I can’t imagine owning such raw strength. The pure force alone in this room from your aura is mind-boggling.”

Gon gritted his teeth and raised his voice.  _ “Release Hisoka!”  _

Chrollo flinched a little. He was confident in his powers, but he isn’t dumb. He knew he was no match for Gon after what he just witnessed. Nothing in his book of stolen spells matched Gon’s level. That didn’t mean he couldn’t outwit the kid. He could take his power right out from underneath him.

“Yanno, I think I won’t release him. I like him right where he is now.” 

Instead of arguing, Gon pushed passed Chrollo and stood in front of Hisoka. 

Chrollo turned, “Why go so far for him?”

Gon didn’t turn. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hisoka’s abdomen and lifted him, relieving the weight Hisoka hung from. The magician gave a soft moan as the pressure was released. Gon propped Hisoka up in one arm while the other reached up for his wrist.

“Why not work with me? You’d want nothing in the world as you’d have it all. With your strength and my master mind, we could have everything.” Chrollo suggested.

With a strong grip on the chain, Gon looked up into Hisoka’s eyes. “This is going to hurt, okay?” and Hisoka, still too stunned to say a word just nodded in reply. Gon ripped the chain out from the steel beam in the wall. Blue lightning ignited and started to electrocute the two Hunters. Gon quickly reached over and yanked the other chain from the second beam. 

Gon softly laid Hisoka on the ground and through the sizzling volts of electricity, crushed the cuffs in his large hands, breaking Hisoka entirely free from his restraints. The young Hunter tenderly cupped Hisoka’s cheek. 

Hisoka wanted to reach out and touch Gon back, but his arms wouldn’t listen to him. They were tingling with numbness too much. “Gon-kun…” he heard himself say. 

Chrollo whistled his surprise. “Wow, you  _ seriously  _ have no end, do you? Gon, listen. Fuck Hisoka. He’s a waste. Why stay with him?”

Gon was still crouched down next to Hisoka, petting him, letting him know it was okay now. He turned, standing to face Chrollo. “Because I love him,” he confessed.

Hisoka’s eyes went wide when he heard what Gon had just said.

“Wha-  _ what? _ ” was all Chrollo managed to say.

“I won’t leave Hisoka because I love him. And I’m going to kill you for what you did to him.” Gon growled.

Chrollo gave out a nervous laugh. “Heh, you’re joking, right?” But the look Gon was giving him gave him all the evidence he needed that Gon indeed was  _ not  _ joking. “Ahem, I see.”

“You’re dead.” Gon claimed. He lowered his body in a defensive stance and hovered an open hand over the other fist, “First comes rock…” a ball of orangish yellow formed between his hands. Chrollo stepped back, confused. The air around the three of them turned dark as if the orb Gon held was sucking the light itself from the room. All sound ceased as the ball grew larger.  _ “Rock….scissors...PAPER!”  _ He yelled out and thrust his hands forward. 

The ball of orange released from between Gon’s hands and zipped straight towards Chrollo’s chest. Upon contact, it ripped through his body and continued on passed him, and long passed through the wall behind him. Chrollo stood in shock, blinking at what just happened. 

Chrollo cocked his head a little to the side wondering what Gon just did. He felt a little sting in his chest.  _ Cough, cough. What is that weird feeling? It feels cold.  _ He looked down at the source of the cold and saw a void of muscle and bone where his heart was supposed to be.  _ That’s where hearts go, right? That’s what should be there. Instead...there’s a hole…? _

Gon didn’t wait for Chrollo to fall to turn his back and hoist Hisoka up into his arms. 

_ Cough.  _ “Don’t ...ignore me,” Chrollo whispered. His voice sounded far off in the distance like it was coming from a different room.  _ Cough. _

With the magician safely in his arms, Gon strode passed the Leader of Nothing, leaving him to die alone.

“Where...do you think,”  _ cough  _ “you’re going…” Chrollo thought he said, although nothing but twisted mumbles came out as his legs shook under him. He swayed, too dizzy to keep his balance. 

Gon and Hisoka had already left the room. 

He stood there surrounded by his slaughtered Troupe members. Chrollo dropped to his knees and felt the area on his chest where his heart ought to be. Before he could pull his hand away to look if there was blood on it, he fell forward, dead before his body made contact with the cement. 


	11. To Find Love

Hisoka’s head spun. He knew he if opened his eyes, it’d be worse. Something fuzzy had been tickling his chin, which had stirred him awake. He took a deep breath in and knew it was the smell of a freshly bathed Gon-kun. The boy was curled up next to him on a small bed. By the weight, Hisoka could tell Gon was back to his normal boy-size. 

Blinking against the bright light in the room they were in, Hisoka opened his eyes to survey his surroundings.  _ Ah, a hospital.  _ He groaned.

Gon rustled awake hearing the annoyed rumble in the magician’s chest. “Hmm? Hisoka?” He said, lifting his head.

“Hey, bunny,” the tired magician answered.

The boy’s face lit up as he lifted himself to see Hisoka’s face. “Hisoka! You’re awake! I’m so glad you’re okay!” he shouted and flung his arms around Hisoka’s neck in a warm embrace. 

“Mmm~ it’s good to know you’re okay, as well.”

“How do you feel?” Gon asked as he sat up from the hug. He glared down at the man. “And don’t lie!”

“Me? Lie? I’d never~” 

“Hahhhhh!!”

Hisoka chuckled. Yeah, it really was nice to have everything back to normal. “I’m fine, Gon-kun. Just a small headache.” Hisoka pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing a little. “Which hospital are we in and how long have we been here?”

“Mmm…...uhmmmmmm…….uhmmmm!!” Gon concentrated really hard. “I don’t remember the hospital name! But we’ve been here for a little over a week now. You’ve had two surgeries, you know!” Gon pointed to Hisoka’s stomach.

Flipping the covers back, Hisoka saw he was bandaged up. “Have you seen what it looks like? Did they do a good job?” he asked, only worried about his image. 

The boy shook his head no. “You’ve been in and out of surgery and recovery that they barely let me see you! I had to beg them to let me sleep in here! The said as a visitor I had to leave when visiting hours were over but, Hisoka, I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ you here!” Gon said frantically. His eyes shined form the forming water. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner…” he whispered. “If it weren’t for me, none of this would have happened!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Gon, calm down.” Hisoka didn’t think Gon would still be beating himself up for this, but, I guess that’s just the type of person he is.  _ Sigh.  _ “Gon, it was my choice. I wanted to come with you. I wanted to help you. It’s Chrollo’s fault for being the sensitive type.”

“But...but you were hurt really bad…” Gon sniffled. 

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Hisoka gave a soft smile to reassure the boy everything was fine. “So, you have your nen back?” he asked, changing the subject to something he  _ really  _ wanted to talk about.

“Yeah, I -” Gon started but was interrupted by the nurse coming in.

“Oh, hello. Glad to see you woke on your own. I came in here to try wake you to see how you were doing after your most recent surgery. My name is Garrett. I’ve been taking care of you during the day since you’ve been here.” He stuck his hand out offering it to Hisoka to shake. Hisoka just stared at it with a grimace. “Uh, right,” Garrett said awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Why don’t we take some vitals and see if there is a Physical Therapy session open today? Your wounds were very erratic and you might need to-”

“Not interested,” Hisoka said, cutting off the nurse with a wave of his hand. “Do what you need to do right now, but then I want to check out.” The nurse opened his mouth in protest but Hisoka raised an eyebrow and said,  _ “Immediately.” _

The nurse of course obliged, despite what the hospital would say if they found out. The magician scared him. He was on shift when Gon brought him in - who also did not look like the boy he is now - and Hisoka was a  _ mess.  _ Garrett didn’t think he’d survive. They were both malnourished, stabbed multiple times, and were beaten badly, especially Hisoka. Gon was covered in blood and burst through the automatic doors, literally, and making the metal bend on their tracks. 

He attended to both of them. Gon refused to leave Hisoka’s side so Garrett had to fix Gon up in a regular chair while Hisoka laid on the bed. He also refused any treatment until Hisoka was attended to first. That man….uh,  _ kid _ ...was very stubborn. After Garrett had left to get more help and supplies, he came back to the room with a small boy passed out on the floor while the man from earlier had gone missing. It made for a very confusing shift for him and he’d never forget it. 

The nurse shivered when he thought back to the emergency surgery when they put the anesthesia mask over Hisoka’s face. His eyes bulged open and he thrashed around choking the nearest person next to him. He had kicked another woman in the stomach and tried to get off the operating table. Luckily, one nurse was at the ready with a needle and put the man out before he really hurt someone. That gave Garrett the idea that Hisoka was not an ordinary magician.  _ I mean, besides the buckets of blood that covered him,  _ Garrett thought to himself. 

“Of course. Let’s get started and then I will sign you out.” he said.

 

___

 

After Garrett had given permission for Hisoka to leave the hospital, they both hopped into a cab to ride to the nearest airport. They were headed back to Hisoka’s apartment in Heaven’s Arena. He definitely needed to go home and sign up for a fight soon if he intended on keeping his floor…

“You should have seen your face when they offered you the wheelchair!” Gon laughed and poked his friend in the ribs. “They were just doing their job, yanno!”

“Do I look like I need a wheelchair?” Hisoka tartly said, annoyed. Did they think he was some kind of pathetic bitch who can’t even walk on their own? Tch. But there were more important things at hand. “Gon, I want to hear about how you got your nen back. I saw the whole thing but I still don’t quite understand how it happened.”

Gon’s laughter died and he became quiet, shifting his body to face forward in his seat. Going red in embarrassment, he softly asked why he’d want to talk about that. Hisoka looked down at the boy and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up to meet the magician’s.

“I want to hear about it so it distracts me from punishing you.”

“Hahh? Punish me! What did I do!”

With his hand still holding onto Gon, he whispered, “For looking so  _ temptingly tasty  _ without letting me have a bite.” A lick across Gon’s lip.

The young Hunter pulled back and laughed nervously. “Heh, heh….yeah…”

 

The rest of the car and aircraft ride back was quiet. They mostly slept. Once they were in the elevator up to Hisoka’s floor did Gon feel awkward again.  _ Ughhhhh, I don’t want to talk about the ‘L’ word! I was caught up in the moment and I ended up embarrassing myself! _

The magician pressed a finger to the print recognizer and the doors opened for them. As soon as the elevator doors  _ dinged  _ closed and you could hear the cart make its way back to the first floor, Hisoka grabbed Gon’s shoulder to swing him around. Before Gon could protest, Hisoka had already pulled him up into his arms and stuck his tongue down his throat. Gon wrapped his legs around Hisoka’s middle and squeezed, making him moan from the pain in his abdomen. 

Breaking away for air, Gon said, “Wait, Hisoka! I wa-” he tried, but a tongue filled his mouth again. Gon could feel himself slowly melting and giving into the man.

Still kissing, Hisoka walked them to his bedroom. He flopped Gon down and pinned him to the bed by his wrists. “Gon~” Hisoka sighed with heavy, sultry eyelids. He buried his face in the boy’s neck, kissing, biting, licking. “It’s been far too long, Gon-kun. I  _ need  _ you,” he breathed into the boy’s ear.

Goosebumps ran up Gon’s spine feeling the cool whisper tickle his skin. He was quickly losing a battle that hadn’t even started. “Hisoka, I want to-” he tried again.

The magician came back to press their lips together with ferocious intensity. His hips made his way between Gon’s legs and he pressed himself against him, revealing how  _ hard  _ he was for him.

Hisoka ripped off the shirt the hospital provided Gon and sat up to take off his own. His hands greedily reached for Gon’s bottoms but Gon grabbed his wrists, stopping him. “Will you wait for a second!” Gon yelled, trying to catch his breath.

“Mmm~ Gon don’t make me wait. What is it?” Hisoka asked as he pawed at Gon still.

“Well, you said…” Gon suddenly felt stupid. “You said after I got my nen back…” he mumbled.

“What about it?” he said with impatience lining his voice.

The younger Hunter fidgeted and averted his gaze. “You said that I could, you know,  _ do you,  _ once I regained my nen back…” He said and circled his eyes back to meet Hisoka’s.

Hisoka chuckled. “I - I didn’t think you were  _ serious,  _ Gon. There is no way I’d let you take me.” he laughed again and leaned in to continue de-clothing Gon.

That hit Gon in the gut a little harder than he thought.  _ Hisoka even sounded a little mean when he said it… _ “Well I was serious about it, and you said I could!” Gon said with a huff, crossing his arms after he gave a good shove to Hisoka’s chest. “If we’re gonna fool around, I want to be in control this time.”

“Quit acting like a selfish child and let me have you!” Hisoka said through gritted teeth. He reached for Gon’s wrists again and forced him down. He held Gon against the bed with one hand and the other was dragging Gon’s pants down. The boy squirmed under him and fought against Hisoka. “Gon, stoppit! What has gotten into you!”

“I want to do it my way, Hisoka!”

“As if I’d let you!”

“You’re not gonna touch me until I get my way!” Gon yelled and pushed his weight up, surprising the magician with his sudden strength. It was all Gon needed to turn the tables against him. With all his might, he flipped Hisoka around so he was laying on his back and Gon straddled him. 

Hisoka laughed and grabbed at Gon’s hips. “Oh, is this what you meant by you being in control?” he asked, the anger fading from his voice.

But Gon wasn’t smiling. “No.” he said darkly. “ _ This  _ is what I meant.” and with that, he pinned Hisoka down in a flash and started to glow a bright gold color. The room was flooded with light. Right before Hisoka’s eyes, Gon changed his form into his matured body. Gon towered over Hisoka. The bed sank down under the added weight, it creaked its objection.

The magician was stunned. He didn’t think he’d ever get to see Gon like this again… “G-Gon-kun…” he stuttered. Hisoka’s hand lifted to touch the foreign body over him. He was barely conscious when Gon carried him to the hospital, but he was  _ very much  _ awake but he honestly felt like he was dreaming.

The pants Gon was wearing were bursting at the seams from his bulging thigh muscles. He sat up to take them off without taking his eyes off of Hisoka as if  _ daring  _ him to move. Large hands yanked off Hisoka’s hospital pants, leaving the man blinking in surprise. “Gon, I’ve...I’ve never let anyone take me before,” Hisoka admitted. He tried to sound as if he was protesting against the idea, but his voice betrayed him. Instead, he sounded like a shy little  _ school girl. _ Gon ignored him and continued.

The boy reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer where he knew Hisoka’s lube was. The cap was twisted off and Gon dipped his fingers in.

A brow raised on Hisoka’s face. “Are you seriously going to use that on me?” he asked, almost offended. As if he couldn’t handle any of the pain, first time or not. Lube was only used for the weak.

“Oh,  _ yes _ . You see this here,” he said holding his dick, “wouldn’t fit inside that little body of yours without it.” He finished with a wink, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hisoka glanced down at Gon’s fully erect cock and audibly gasped. His breathing quickened.  _ Holy shit,  _ he thought to himself.  _ He’s right - there is no way that can fit inside me! Inside anyone, for that matter!  _ Hisoka pulled himself up onto his elbows and tried to scoot away from Gon. “Heh, y-you can’t be serious right now? You’re really going to do this?” Hisoka wasn’t sure whether he was turned on or scared. He was already having a hard time comprehending an adult Gon, but….but the size of his dick was just fucking unnatural. 

The determination in Gon’s raptor stare was all the confirmation Hisoka needed. He swallowed as he watched Gon lather himself and crawl towards him. Gon wiped a hand on the sheet and then grabbed Hisoka by the throat. “If by  _ ‘this’ _ you mean  _ ‘you,’ _ then  _ yes,  _ I am going to do this.” He said. He leaned in to meet Hisoka’s lips.

That was basically all the protest the older male had in him. Seeing Gon twice the size of own self and taking him like he was a rag doll was starting to shoot his horny level through the roof.  _ Who cares if he rips me in half,  _ he finally thought to himself.  _ Death by dick didn’t sound so bad.  _ Hisoka enveloped his arms around Gon pulling his large body closer. He couldn’t wait to feel his hot skin against his own. He wanted those hard muscles pressing on him.

Gon was ready for it. He already had his cock in hand pointed straight at its target. “Hisoka. Wrap your legs around me.” It wasn’t a question.

He did as he was told, almost as if he couldn’t disobey. The moment his legs locked, Gon thrust every inch inside of him. Gon smirked down at the magician, at his pure-shock reaction to feeling a dick inside for the first time. Hisoka squeezed his eyes shut, half from the pain and the other half was Gon’s glowing light shined even brighter than before. A bead of sweat lazily fell down Hisoka’s temple.

A squeeze on Hisoka’s neck before Gon pulled himself out enough so just the tip was still inside. He stayed like that, waiting for Hisoka’s reaction.

A small hip thrust upward from the magician. He peeked his eyes open wondering what the holdup was. “Gon~, why are you stopping?” he asked. His eyes were adjusting to the brightness now.

“Mm? Stopping what?” he replied, squeezing harder on Hisoka’s neck. He moaned against the grip.

“Gon-kun~ don’t be like that, let’s go,”

“Go where?” Dull nails started to dig themselves into neck skin.

_ “Gon, please”  _ Hisoka’s legs tightened around Gon as he desperately tried to thrust upward. Gon was holding his entire body down by just his neck. 

“Hmm? Please, what?” Gon asked innocently, suddenly releasing his death grip on the magician under him. 

_ “Fuck me, Gon. Fuck me right now!” _

That’s what Gon was waiting to hear. Waiting for Hisoka to  _ want  _ him. The boy slammed his body back into Hisoka and pounded himself in and out, he had a good teacher, you know. Listening to Hisoka moan out for him was intoxicating. The mere idea of Hisoka wanting him like this was sending him over the edge already. But not yet, they had only just started.

Gon pulled at Hisoka’s arms around him and pinned them down without skipping a beat. He used this as leverage to sink in deeper,  _ harder,  _ into his partner. Hisoka’s dick was slick with precum.  _ I did that,  _ Gon thought. He watched Hisoka roll his eyes backward, drowning in blissful pleasure. 

“Gon,” Hisoka breathed out. “Gon,  _ harder. _ Fuck me _ harder. _ ” he begged.

The younger Hunter bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from exploding. This was the best thing, seeing Hisoka coming undone for him. He really had to concentrate to hold himself back now if he wanted him to go harder...but he obliged. He hammered deep inside the man below him. Gon’s breathing became hitched and he let out moans of his own.

Hisoka eyed the rippling muscles in front of him. He wanted to touch that tan, burly body but Gon wouldn’t let him. His hold on him was too tight. Between each thrust, Hisoka asked if he could touch him, but Gon didn’t reply. His dick twitched when he realized what he needed to do in order for Gon to let him. Gon wanted him to beg. “ _ Please,  _ let me touch you…”

He released his hold over the magician and snaked an arm under Hisoka to hold the small of his back. The other hand wrapped under Hisoka’s neck. Gon coerced his tongue into his mouth. It licked at everything of Hisoka’s and it made the magician turn into complete jelly.

Hisoka dragged his long nails over Gon’s broad shoulders. Raking them across his skin over and over, he was starting to break through and blood raised up. Gon didn’t flinch, but deepened his kiss and moaned into Hisoka’s mouth. The magician knew he’d be bruised after Gon was done with him.

Gon grabbed Hisoka under his back and lifted them both up so Gon was sitting on his legs and Hisoka sat atop of him, his legs still wrapped tightly around the Hunter. Hisoka let out a gasp as Gon fucked up into him making him bounce up and down. If it didn’t feel so ungodly high on sex, Hisoka would have protested from embarrassment. He felt  _ small  _ compared to Gon. His hands easily engulfed Hisoka’s entire waist, controlling his balance.  _ Fuck, if that wasn’t hot.  _ The new position allowed for Gon to penetrate the sweetest of places and Hisoka fucking  _ lost it. _

He sucked on Hisoka’s collarbone and bit down only to hear his loud pleas for more. “Gon-kun~” he said. “Gon~~”

The younger Hunter licked over his nipple and tugged at it with his teeth. Hisoka’s back arched, pressing his chest even closer to Gon. 

“Gon, don’t stop~” he managed to breathe out.

“I...I couldn’t if I wanted to...” Gon admitted, his breathing irregular. “I can’t hold out any longer, Hisoka, I-I’m gonna…”

Hisoka let out a deafening moan as he came, cum shooting up between their pressed bodies. Gon could feel Hisoka tighten over his dick. He finished inside of him, filling him to the brim. Before he rode out the entirety of his orgasm, hot, white liquid was already pouring out of Hisoka onto the bed and Gon’s thighs. Slowly coming to a stop with bucking hips, Gon hugged Hisoka closer and kissed his lips with a heated passion. 

“Hisoka…” Gon breathed against the man’s slightly parted lips. Gon leaned forward gently laid him down and pulled himself out, cum following after, soaking the bed even further. 

“Gon-kun~”

“Mm?” Gon answered, his forehead pressed against Hisoka’s sweaty chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Did you mean what you said, back at the Troupe’s hideout? About loving me?”

Gon felt his face go red. He was glad Hisoka couldn’t make eye contact with him right now. “Well...y-yeah, of course.” Gon braced himself for the worst.

“Oh.” Was all he heard in reply.

The young Hunter felt sick, but he pulled himself up and looked into Hisoka’s eyes anyway. He stayed silent.

The magician didn’t look away, though Gon could tell he was uncomfortable. “I don’t exactly know if what I feel is  _ love _ .”

Gon’s heart sank. Of course, he was only his  _ plaything.  _ He was an opponent to satisfy his neverending needs to beat the strongest Hunters.

“I don’t know if it’s love,” He continued, “but being around you for so long has me feeling different. And if I interpret how we treat each other, I think it counts as love, right?” 

_ Oh. Hisoka doesn’t know what love feels like!  _ Gon’s face brightened to match his shining aura. “Yes, it counts! Does that mean…?”

“I think so.”

Gon sighed in happiness. “That means a lot to me.” He said and laid his head back on Hisoka’s chest.

“Mm~”

“Let’s get cleaned up and I can tell you about my nen. Now that I know your answer, I don’t feel as embarrassed explaining it!” Gon said, sitting up off the bed. He walked away towards the bathroom leaving Hisoka alone on his bed. The giant boy leaned down to fit through the door frame.

“I don’t think I could ever get used to that hot piece of ass walking around here naked,” Hisoka said aloud to himself. Wincing when he sat up, he followed after Gon. By the time he was in there, Gon was already in the shower as a little boy again.

 

__

 

“Alright, alright, Gon!” Hisoka said, pushing the boy off him. For the past hour Gon couldn’t stop jumping all over Hisoka, hanging off his body, and laying all over him. “How about we talk about the nen, hmm~?”

“Okaaaaaay!” Gon sang and flopped on the couch cushion next to his partner.

Hisoka adjusted himself relieving as much pressure from his backside as possible. He wondered if this is what Gon felt like after he was done with him. 

Not only was Hisoka interested what happened to his bunny, but he also was genuinely concerned how it worked in case it was going to send Gon to the hospital, lying on his deathbed again. He wanted to learn as much as he could to put himself at ease. “So, one minute you’re chained to a beam, the next you’re slaughtering thirteen pe-”

“Twelve. Chrollo killed one of his own.” Gon corrected.

“Ahem. Slaughtering  _ twelve  _ people. How did you do it?”

“Well, it had to do with Pitou, how I did it the first time.” Gon went silent. Memories flashed before him as he remembered Kaito-san’s death. “I had to give everything up to win against the chimera ant. Everything, Hisoka.” He looked up into his eyes. “I didn’t care if I died. And I knew that’s what it would take to win. I killed Kaito-san and I had to pay for it.”

“Gon, you didn’t-”

“Yes, I did! If I hadn’t been so stupid, he wouldn’t have had to sacrifice himself for me and Killua!” Gon screamed. His voice rang against the walls of the apartment. Neither of them talked for a moment. Gon took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself. “I had to give everything up to beat Pitou. The deal I made was I had to die, and I would have if it weren't for Alluka and Nanika. She saved me.”

Hisoka could see how pained Gon felt again. It’d been so long since then but he was still hurting. Kaito-san was okay now, alive and well. Turned from a he to a she, but still alright. 

“And I was willing to do it again for you, Hisoka. I would have given everything up for you just so you could see another day. But that wasn’t an option this time. Killua and Alluka went through so much to save me and I wouldn’t let their efforts go to waste. Even you helped.”

“Hah? Me? I was working with Illumi to stop them.” Hisoka said innocently, crossing his arms.

“If you  _ really  _ were trying to stop Killua, I’d have died. Hisoka always gets what he wants, doesn’t he?” Gon said with a smirk.

“Mm~ That he does.” Hisoka reached out and scruffed Gon’s hair. “Go on, I’m listening.”

“Mm. Right.” He said quietly. “I couldn’t give my life up for you, even though I’d happily have done so. I made a new deal with myself.” A smile now. “I said, I’ll give my life up, just not for death. I promised if I gave my life...to you...that I can have power. As long as the strength was used to help you, save you, anything for you, I could use it. I told myself I’d only use my power for you. If I could just reach you, if I could just save you, that I would devote myself to you.”

Gon raised his hands in front of himself, staring as he turned them over again, inspecting something Hisoka couldn’t see. “That’s when I felt something inside of me. It was reaching out to help. I knew it was my nen. The dark and desperate feelings I had for you were so true, my body listened and...I think as Kaito-san said, that was overly traumatic for me. I couldn’t bear to see you die. I had to do something, otherwise, my life wouldn’t have been worth living without you.” he finished with a weak smile.

Hisoka stared.

“I know you said you’d travel with me until I regained my nen somehow. I don’t want you to leave me, though. I love you, Hisoka.” Gon confessed. 

“Gon,” Hisoka started. This was all new to him. No one had trusted Hisoka enough to get as close as Gon had. This journey ended up meaning just as much to him as it did for Gon. He truly intended on only helping him find a way to regain his nen, maybe toy around with him, leave if he was bored, whatever he wanted - he’d do. Though, he was hooked deep only a few days into the trip. He liked being with the boy. Felt himself needing for his presence. Those funny feelings he wasn’t used to was called _ love? _ He confirmed to Gon that he felt the same back but he never actually said it out loud. The young Hunter was much too patient than Hisoka deserved. 

“You were going to die for me?”

“Mm.”

Hisoka’s eyes traced over the many scars he gave the boy. They stopped on one of his new scars from Chrollo’s stab wound. It never was properly cared for so it healed lumpy and rigid, protruding off Gon’s body.  _ Even after all he endured at the hands of the Troupe leader, his only goal was to save me.  _

Hisoka took a deep breath. “Gon-kun.”

“Yes?”

“I...love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I don't know how to add pictures to this, but this is the link to the photo that led my inspiration for this story. Yeap, I wrote over 65K words just because I liked this picture so much. It was so HOT that I needed something wrapped around it. Anyway, PLEASE tell me your thoughts. I love to hear from you! (I have literally no idea how to inserk links or pictures)  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiJrJ78l8vdAhVBC6wKHZGLD8kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F360639882647460071%2F&psig=AOvVaw2xS3dn7fK7I9n75FpO4sg8&ust=1537587997461228


End file.
